HoNk
by Marshmellow-Ninja
Summary: Gamzee has lived with his master since his parents died, Doctor Scratch. His dreams are to become a magician. But something is stirring in the shadows, fate sends him down the path of romance and mystery. Now, all he has to do is find out who he actually is, or who he was mean to be... ((Pb&J, yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy, slash fiction, humantstuck au))
1. Prelogue

"Ladies and genentleman, people of all ages, I present to you our next act in the black circus! The sights will terrify you , watch and revel in as our last but greatest act begins, witness an act you've never seen before, hoped before, dreamt before, this is the act filled with danger and death… we present to you the demon of darkness, then monster of the shadows, the most feared beast of your nightmares. Here he is ladies and gentleman, the beast behind the curtain… The Harbringer!" the curtains slowly shifted to the edges and a glowing pair of red eyes stared with the most evil of intents bestowing the crowd. A beast in human form loomed in the shadows. The smell of blood wafted through the air, stinging the noses with the metallic scent. The air reeked of raw meat and it drifted around the tent, filling the air with the scent of a wild animal. The sounds of rusty wheels screeched as a chain pulled a cage into the spot light. There was a loud gasp from the crowd as they witnessed the face of death before them. The beast was clad in black, but its piercing red eyes cut through the shadow that covered its face. Its teeth dripped blood, dripped down to the black clothing, staining them with the blood of the dead, staining them with the remnants of the deceased; it's the fucking black circus.

The cage door remained locked shut; sealed with the numerous binding the kept the beast barricaded in. other clad in black followed the caged beast. They pulled people, hands bound in chains, clad in white and wearing masks to hide their faces. The death bringers also wore masks, white against their black garments. The bound wore black mask with no eye hole, instead their faces were painted on as smiles. The faces underneath the masks were of those of the dead, exiled to hell, sent to torturous suffering for all eternity. Tears dripped down their faces, rivers staining their clothes like they blood will soon. It was the doomed's apocalypse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the low bloods, the filthy, the deserving to die, will be sent to hell personally the by the angel of death, the black god of the end, our Harbringer! You shall personally witness their demise, the ending the filthy peasants deserve. Enjoy the spectacle as their bloods siphons from their still bodies and the beast drinks it like the finest wine, watch as their limbs are ripped from their bodies, shredded as they are dismembered, gaze as their bones are broken into shards of their own demise…welcome…to the sight that is, the black circus."

The cries of the doomed echoed throughout the room, murderous screams tore through the once silence room as the beast torn through their bodies. The beast, was in fact a human, a crazed human bent on the destruction of all things, but only when it is derived from the cause. But he remains deaf to the cries of the death brought upon by his own hands. The last sight the condemned souls witness was the flash of the eyes of their harbringer…

TBC..

A/N: It's just the prologue don't worry. Read more if you enjoy ^-^!


	2. Chapter 1

Every night I was haunted by nightmares, death filled my mind, and doom filled my nights. I never felt like I had actually gotten enough sleep. My entire life, for as long as I could remember, I had been cursed to the nights of many's demise, their deaths would repeat, playing over and over again like a reel. Ashen Bags had developed like scars under my eyes, symbols of my hauntings. My skin had gone pale from the lack of sleep I had received from all the years. My eyes were indigo and I had a tear shaped scar under my right eye. I heard that when a person got an ink mark of a tear beneath their eye, it had the meaning that they had caused demise for a person, for each tear, the deaths piled up. I was scared people would think it was a tattoo. I don't think I would be capable of killing someone in hot steaming rubicund blood.

I got up and put on my usual suit, it draped over my slim figure. I gazed at myself in the mirror, my chest was covered in scars, I had seemed to be getting more every day, I didn't know where they came from, and they just popped up all over my body. My hair was black like ebony, I heard it was an uncommon thing in this country; everyone had either brown or blonde hair of many various shades. I brushed my locks with my fingers, my hair was wavy and probably four inches long, it never stayed down, and I couldn't get it straight. My face was oblong but my jaw was perfectly sculpted, as if angels had executed it with the finest precision. My eyes were big, but were bold. By master had often called me the angel of death as a joke because he said my looks could win the hearts of any girl I wanted. I was getting close to 17 and had been under my master's wing since I was 7, so I had been with him for a decade.

I almost forgot, then I quickly ate my medicine. My master had told me, every day since I was young; I had to ingest this strange concoction. He said I had a rare disease, and if I didn't eat my medicine, I would die, or live with a fate worse than death. So I swallowed the green pill and drank the water from the cup by my bedside to wash down the flavor.

I finished dressing then walked out to get everything ready before he would wake. I had done this every morning so I wouldn't displease him. My master had taken me in, I was young, and I barely knew how to survive on my own. I remember running away after waking to the scene of my parents lying in a pool of their own blood, their bodies were torn and the blood oozed. I woke up beside them, covered in their own blood. Then I ran out and never went back. The ominous feeling that someone was watching me, but that must have been the paranoia of fearing that someone would condemn me as the murderer. Then I ran until my dainty legs could no longer go, that where I collapsed in the opening of an alley. My master had come and seen me a couple hours after the occurrence. For weeks, maybe even months, I couldn't sleep without being haunted with the nightmares of seeing the cold dead faces of my guardians. I had been used to seeing the deaths of strangers, but when it was my parent's deaths going through my head every sleeping hour, I couldn't handle it. I was close to the brink of insanity. But once I started thinking that, somehow the memories of their death started to stop replaying in my head and I could go back to sleep as normally as I possibly could.

I had always been a strange child, I didn't look like either of my parents, but my father would just say it was because I had inherited genes from my ancestors. I accepted that answer without question, but I would always find people staring at me when I would walk with my parents when I was younger, I had always blamed the hair and my sickly complexion, although it wasn't as bad back then as it is now. I look like a ghost, that's probably another reason he says I look like an angel; my skin is the whitest I've ever seen. Surprisingly I'm well built for my age, I mean I never do anything major, I mean, I'm the assistant of a magician, you don't really do much. He does it as a hobby, but he's one of high social standing and has taken me in as his own son. He became rich to his wildest dreams when his parents died. He and I were both orphans, our parents deaths were both shrouded in mystery and we only had each other left in this world

I prepared his meal and got all his clothes ready for that day. When I was done preparing I woke him softly. I knocked on his door then peaked inside. He was always so cute when he slept, he wasn't much older than me, he was thirty now, he had been twenty when he found me. His messy blond hair was tangled all over his face and his body was all spread out. The blanket covered only his groin; he usually slept in the nude, and today was no exception. I kept a smile from sneaking onto my features when I walked inside and softly tapped his shoulder. He didn't move the slightest. I tapped him shoulder a little lighter this time, then harder until he moved.

"Master, it's time to dine on your breakfast." I bowed, avoiding eye contact. He got up, and then I walked out before I witnessed his manliness. I rushed down the hallway and waited in the dining room. I sat down at the table and waited for him to show up and join me. I didn't touch the food, I didn't even look at it, my stomach had been grumbling, it doesn't a lot, I usually feel full when I wake up, but sometimes there's the rare time I don't I guess. He then showed up. He was wearing the suit I had laid out for him. His blonde hair had been combed, and he looked cleaned up.

"Hello, Gamzee, and how are you this fine morning!" he always seemed so nice and cheery, I always loved that part about him the best, he thought of me as his equal.

"It's great, thank you for asking." I always tried to match his politeness; I guess it was me subconsciously copying the man I admired. "mast-"

"I told you how many time to not call me that anymore, it was alright when you were younger, but now you're older, you mustn't talk like that, you are coming of age, you must hold your head high like a man. I haven't taught you to be like that over that year, have I not? You may call me by my name, Scratch, is that alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed for my mistakes.

"So today we will finish up your training as a magician, your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon, as a man you should finish up your training, you are becoming a better magician than your teacher, you should be proud!"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that today we would finish, it has been a long while, thank you for all the time you have taken to teach me in the ways of a magician."

"Just don't forget the key thing, a magicians key goal is to maintain the illusion, at any cost, don't forget that and you'll be fine. And after we have finished your lesson, I will teach you in a more, how shall I put it, realistic power, is that alright with you?" he rested his head elegantly on his hand and gazed at me with the utmost curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'more realistic powers'? I'm a little confused ma-Scratch." I furrowed my eyebrows in an expression of ignorance. My hair fell into my eyes then I wiped it out of my peripheral.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see I guess." Then he continued to eat his meal, telling me of exploits that he'd probably shared with me too many times to count, but I enjoyed hearing them every time he told them. He had many tales to tell; most I was positive they were fables, because every time he told them, they would change in a way, a different way each time.

If you noticed, which I'm sure you did, is I have to be formal in front of my master, I'd rather talk in a more relaxed manner, but I have no, no cussing, and proper grammar, I was reminded countless times when I was younger, it was talk like a gentleman or talk like the lower class and join them. I could talk proper or die on the streets. It wasn't a hard decision.

When we were finished with our meal, I brought it to the kitchen and cleaned up. I put my hair out of my face with a couple bobby pins I had in my pocket and cleaned the dishes. I though mostly of what the new trick would be, would I be enticing the ignorant, or would we put on a show or mirthful miracles. Either way, I was pretty motherfucking excited. I took out the hair accessories, they pulled on my hair and got annoying, so I put them in my back pocket. So I quickly finished up what little cutlery was used and rushed back to the dining room.

It was left empty. So I searched around the mansion for my master. I didn't find him on the first floor, so I assumed he was in his study. Well, you can't really necessarily call it a study, for said room was rarely used for its purpose, but it was named that none the less.

I knocked first, but got no answer, so I walked inside, wondering if he just had his nose in a book. Inside, the room's walls were lined with book shelves, but there was a spiraling staircase in the center that led to the real excitement. I climbed the stairs and saw the spectacle. It was a miracle up in here. The main centerpiece hanging in the middle of the room was a globe of the world. Various magician tools hung from the walls, and a star covered chest sat against a wall. Other tools of the trade lay scattered on tables; some half-finished projects lie on the work bench.

My master sat behind the desk on the far side of the room, reading a book I had seen him reading many times. He said it was about lineage and legends about special blood lines. Although he reassured me they were always just legends, I knew he was fascinated in them to the point he believed they were real. I had never read the book. He always had it in the locked drawer of his desk, which even touching the desk could get me severely punished. So I refrained from touching it.

He looked up and me and put a bookmark in the book and placed it back in its drawer. I was always curious as to what compelled my master to stay up many hours of the night reading its content. But as I had been reminded many times, it's best to leave well enough alone. So I did.

"I see, you have finally showed up" he clapped his hands together and walked over to me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and motioned over to the work bench. I sat down and waited for instructions.

"there is one last thing I would like to teach you, I probably should have taught it to you when you were younger, considering it isn't very difficult, but I'm teaching you now…we have but one task left, one last illusion…escaping bonds" he smiled at me and walked over to the chest and pulled out a simple pair of handcuffs.

"This is simple; I want to see if you can do it on your own, this is a test of intuition, if you cannot do it, you will fail, if you can, you pass. The key to this test is to see if you can see through the trick and surpass the illusion." As he said that he grabbed my hand and put it behind my back and snapped the hand cuff on, the doing it with the other hand, then he smiled and sat back down at his desk and watched.

I tried to turn around and look at the handcuffs, but unfortunately, I'm not a pretzel and I don't bend that way. So I felt around the cuffs with my fingers. Tracing every grove and feeling where a key would fit in. I knew if I focus on that, I could open them. But I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. Maybe I could pull my hand from the loop? So I tried tugging, it was too small. Then I felt my sleeves, there was a nothing to help me. I felt around the chair, but nothing was going to help me. So I fiddled with the lock some more.

Then I felt it when my hand rubbed against my back pocket. There was a bobby pin in my pocket; it must have been from earlier. I took one out, and fiddled with one of the ends, fitting it into the hole. There was a series of clicks, and the bindings loosened from my wrists.

Then there was clapping coming from the desk. I looked over at my master and he was smiling. "Good job, you took your time, but I see you used what was on hand and released yourself. Although, you were a little slow for my liking, you have not been trained, so it is understandable. But anyways, congratulations, we will move onto more, how shall I say, severe bindings." He took the handcuffs then went to the chest again and brought back a chain and a lock. "Sit down" he commanded.

"Yes master," so I did and he then locked me up in said bounds. I was worried at first. Then he started to explain, in depth, the trick, the art, the illusion of escape. He told me the way it was done, the proper way, he even demonstrated with some chains on himself. He escaped with ease, showing his mastery in the skill. I was in awe; my master was truly a talented man. We continued on with our lesson after that. By the end of the day, I had mastered some of the locks, but there was still a dozen left to go. I was excited, waiting in anticipation to finish my training as his apprentice. After we had finished for the day, it was nearly supper time, so I had to excuse myself to prepare dinner.

I rushed down the stairs and strode to the kitchen. There I prepared supper to thank my master for teaching me, and to commemorate my near completion. I even made desert, key lime pie. It was and always will be my favorite. Then I set out the food and called my master to dinner. We ate, he went off with his stories and told me about all the locks and the various machinery put together to create these binds. Whether the topic was boring or not, he always had a way to make it sound intriguing.

When we were done, I cleaned up and headed to bed. I washed up then undressed, dressing into my night garments and kneeled down beside my bed. I prayed to the god I had been raised to believe in. I usually didn't talk to people about my religion; I rarely talked to anyone in the first place. But when I brought it up, they would look at me oddly. Sure my god was different, but he was still god. He would get his mirthful messiah and all would be saved. Although, I read the bible for Juggulatism, it has a pretty dark history, but when the he comes, all will be saved, it speaks of a family descended from god himself, who were put on this earth to do his bidding. The stories have always intrigued me and I wonder if this family even exists, or is just another fable.

So I prayed for the spirits of my father and mother, hoping the juju's were protecting their spirits from harm, keeping them in the mirthful Miracleaven. I could only describe it as the equivalent of Christian heaven. I prayed they weren't in Horrorseve, a hell where Horror Terrors loomed and haunted the spirits doomed to live eternity there, tortured by the monsters, or forced to relive their deaths hundreds of times, driving them to insanity, then pulling them back just to go through it all over again. These are the stories I learned from the bible and from my master. He was an avid believer, a strong worshipper, but he was considerate and didn't lecture other people, in fact, he rarely spoke of it in front of other people.

When I was done praying, I tucked myself under the covers of my bed and my lids fell heavy when my head hit the pillow. I was always a little scared of falling asleep; I knew the terrors I would have to face, the death that shrouded my mind as I slept. But I couldn't keep my heavy lids open anymore and I fell into my sleep. I cannot describe the horrors of my sleep. Juju's, save me now…

A/N: I know Gamzee's ooc, but that's only for now, he cannot talk lewd around his master, but I hope you enjoyed that, one of the longest chapters I've ever written, just for you, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

"Gamzee, I need you to head into town and fetch some flour, we are running low as you told me earlier. Here" Scratch handed me a pouch and I put it in my pocket. "Don't be gone too long; we still have to finish your escape training. Farewell." I walked to the front door and put my boots on along with my cloak. It was always exciting going to town; I could visit my friend who I rarely got to see. I could feel a smile growing on my face, but kept it concealed until I could get outside.

The air was fresh and cool, although it wasn't as cold as it was early in the morning, the chill still hung in the air dryly. I hummed to myself a tune I couldn't name and walked to the town leisurely. I was looking forward to seeing my friends. The last time I came to town was about two weeks ago, of course I visited them last time. But I was mostly looking forward to see Tavros. My smile grew the instant he came to mind. He is so adorable. But my master doesn't like it when I hang out with him. He works in the stables for the prince; the prince is a nice guy though. Although, sometimes I think he's a little bipolar.

I saw the town a few hundred metres ahead and my spirits lifted vastly. I picked up the pace and walked faster toward civilization. When I finally got to the entrance I walked in, then I remembered what it's like when I come here. I was always greeted with curious stares. Due to my unnatural hair, that was completely natural in my case, and the odd mark by my eye, or maybe even my eyes. Let's just say I am a very odd young man.

I walked the streets, until I got to the market square. I walked into the bakery, the scent of pastries and sweets fresh in the air. You could smell a strong smell or apples in the air, or to be more specific, apple desert, pie or strudel, something of the sort. I walked up to the counter.

"May I get two loaves of bread, baker?" I said politely, the habit kicking in once again. I smiled at him and he gave me the bread after I paid him for his goods. Now that I had gotten what I was supposed to, I would go visit my friends, I would probably go visit Tavros last, if I visit him first, I wouldn't have enough time for the others. I chuckled at the thought and walked out of the bakery back into the market.

The square was filled with various booths selling their merchandise. I gazed around, the sold fruits to fish, jewelry to fish. There were many different scents filling the air, some nice odors, while others, not so pleasing to the nose. I rushed through the market and headed to the other side of town to the mechanic district. One of my friends was an apprentice in the science of clockwork, he dreamed of being able to build men out of metal and gears, he knew it required a delicate touch, but he had some anger issues and could never finish something without destroying it.

When I reached his door I knocked on it. I waited a few moments before I could hear multiple locks being opened from the other side. There I met the face of a boy about my height, although an inch or two shorter. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, tied back in a loose pony tail. Sweat adorned his brow and he wore a pair of shaded safety glasses.

"Hell- I mean, hey brother." I smiled at him, "I'm not interrupting anything am I" he opened the door wider and he pulled the towel from his shoulder and wiped his face.

"Greetings Makara, how may I help you today?"

"Hey bro, you don't have to be so uptight when you talk to me, we're like brothers," that statement was true in various ways, they weren't legitimate brothers, but he was one of the first boys he met his age. They had been close since they were young, but he was always so formal with him, they only met after Scratch had taken him in, bringing him into a higher family higher on the hierarchy.

"I apologize, Gamzee, would you like to come in" he opened the door wider.

"That would be mother fucking wicked, Equius." He twitched at the cuss.

"Would you please refrain from the lewd language, please?"

"Sorry brother, forgot, haven't seen you for a while you know" I walked inside and sat down in the living room on one of the chairs. Their house was run down, dark, dank. But it was cozy, in a sense. They had electricity at least, you couldn't ask for more in these times. The walls were brown, the house felt like there was no color, brown and grey and black was all that filled the space.

Equius sat down in a chair opposite off me, keeping his glasses on in the low lights. I always wondered how he could see through the darkness with his glasses so tinted. "It is good to see you Gamzee, how is your…training going?" Equius didn't approve that I was spending my days learning a lost art, something I couldn't use in the future as he said. He always thought I should be learning something more, noble I guess.

"Awesome, I'm almost done; I'm just learning escaping, like, from chains and sh- stuff. You know brother, I'm so psyched, my master said we would be learning something after I finish my magician training, it's gonna be sick."

"Well, you sound happy, so I guess that is all that matters. As for I, I am getting closer and closer every day to discovering how to build the perfect clockwork angel. I will make a man from metal, the girl of my dreams." I swear I saw a small smile on his lips, but it disappeared before I could clarify. I could tell that his training was coming along and he was very happy. "Do you want anything, are you hungry, thirsty? My master's out, so you may have whatever we have."

"Naw, it's cool bro, I'm not hungry or thirsty." We continued to talk about how our lives were going and I let Equius talk about his clockwork, he seemed happy whenever we touched the subject. But our time came to an end and I had to say good bye after half an hour, I could only spend so long up town, and I had other friends to meet. "Later bro."

"Wait, before you go here, it is a gift for the sick one, tell him I say hello. Good bye." Those were our departing words after he handed me a box and I moved on to my next friend. This time I headed towards the hospital. I had a friend who had lived in the sick house his entire life. I put on my gloves, if I got sick, my master would not be pleased.

I walked through the front door and walked to his room. I knocked on the door and got an answer shortly after. "Come in."

"Hey Karkat, how you doing brother?" he was sitting at the table by the window, staring outside, wishing for the outside world.

"Oh it's you Gamzee, I haven't seen you for a while, where the fuck have you been?" Gamzee smiled at his familiar friend, Karkat was the first person he had met who was his age. When he had gotten hurt when he was younger, when his parents had died, this was where he came, and where he met his best friend.

"Sorry I haven't come for a while brother, couldn't get out of the house, you know?"

"Yeah"

"So how you been doing lately bro?" Karkat was in the hospital for one reason. Karkat had always been in the hospital. He's never left the hospital. Karkat was born with a blood defect, he's extremely weak and can't move around a lot, although he has some anger issues, he's nice. I think he's just mad at the world. He can't do anything with his body, his hair is turning white already, and his body has barely made it this long. Medicine isn't good enough, he probably only has a decade left to live at most, it's sad, but I know I can't do anything about it, so I'm trying to do the best I can to make his life good.

"The doctors say I'm getting fucking worse, I think its shit. Gog, why the fuck did I have to be born like this Gamzee. Does Gog hate me? Whatever, I don't even fucking care anymore." I smiled at him sadly.

"Karkat, I brought you something, it's from Equius." I handed him the box and he opened it nonchalantly. But I could tell by the slight lift of the corner of his lips he was genuinely happy. He took out what was inside, it was a clockwork crab. He wound it up then placed it on the table, watching it scuttle across the table. When it stopped he picked it up and put it back on the box.

"Tell Equius I say thank you, it is a nice gift. But next time he better bring his fucking gifts to me, not make you his messenger boy." I could tell he was happy, he rarely got gifts, and it must have been nice. "Wasn't it your birthday a while ago Gamzee? I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright brother, me and my master had pie at the house, I would have brought you some if there was any left, sorry bro."

"It's alright Gamzee, well anyways, Happy fucking belated birthday." He smiled at me, yes, even Karkat smiles sometimes. We talked more, I told him about my training and he listened with much curiosity. I think Karkat lived through me, or Equius. Sometimes Equius would visit him, more often than I did anyways. Whenever I talked about Equius, Karkat seemed to get happier. Equius was probably his best friend other than I. after about another half an hour I had to say goodbye to my sickly friend. When I left, he always looked like he was gonna cry, but he masked his tears well. It pained me to leave, but I had to say goodbye.

I walked out of the hospital and made my way towards the castle. Tavros lived on the castle ground by the stables with his father. His father was an advisor and worked for the king, while Tavros worked with the animals in the stables. But Tavros liked it that way; he had a way with the animals. I was always amazed by how well he handled the creatures; he was very good with the horses, which is why his father had got him the job.

I could already feel the smile tugging at my features, and I kept the bag in my hand still as I walked in, not wanting to damage the bread. When I finally got to the castle I got by the guards after having to state my business, going back to being formal and such. I hated talking like that, but I had to in my position. Then I went over to the stables, highly doubting he would be at home at this hour. I left the bread outside, not wanting it to soak up the scent of manure.

I walked inside and sure enough, talking to one of the horses, was none other than Nitram. "Tavros!"

"Gamzee, hey, what are you, uh, doing here?" he said as he made his way over to me.

"I'm sorry brother, but can we talk outside, I cannot stand the smell in here, sorry."

"Oh, he he, I forgot, it's alright Gamzee." He smiled and we went outside and sat against the wall of the stable.

"So how you doing brother, haven't seen you for a while."

"Good, the prince got a new horse, so we had to train it; it was hard, but fun, uh, what about you?"

"I'm almost done my training brother, so excited." We talked awhile, he told me about his father, although, his stutter sounds like it's getting worse. He wasn't very good at talking, considering he didn't really talk to anyone, he didn't really have many friends, which was really unfortunate considering what a good guy he is. Tavros, why are you so adorable? Moving on, his father, as I already said, is an advisor to the king, Cronus Orphaner Ampora. He used to be rebel but is now a trusted advisor. As for Tavros, he is friends with the prince, Eridan, I don't really know the guy that well, but I hear he's kind of weird. Since his dad is so busy, he hasn't been able to help Tavros much, but you can tell his dad loves him.

Then the topic moved to a darker one. "Gamzee, did you know today, twenty years ago, a madman ran through the town and killed a lot of people, and then he stole a woman away. My father told me earlier when we had breakfast. I think he was trying to scare me as a joke, but I am kind of scared, I feel bad for the woman; he said she never came back to the village. But I hear they had a child together. But it was never proved, even if they did, who would take care of it. but it scared me," he laughed a bit at this," What about you, have anything interesting to share Gamzee?" God, why was Tavros such a cute person.

"Well bro, uh, I want to tell you something, lean in close, okay?" he gestured with his finger to do what he said. So Tavros blindly did what he said, that's when I snuck in and stole a quick kiss from his lips, chuckling to myself.

"Gamzee, that wasn't fair, why do you always do that to me, aren't people who are in love only supposed to kiss." he had a mock pout on that was absolutely adorable.

"Come one bro, you know you liked it." I sniggered, and a smile broke out on Tavros's lips. Tavros didn't really mind when I kissed him anymore, sometimes he would even kiss me back, he just accepted it as the way I was, and that made me happy. We talked a little bit more then I said, mostly reminiscing over how the kingdom had been doing since my last visit, then I said good bye and departed with my bread, back to the mansion to finish my training!

TBC…

A/N: This chapter I tried to make Gamzee less OOC, so I'm sorry if I still failed. But I hope you enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 3

I walked back into the warmth of our mansion. The door was vast when I opened it, I had always found it a little intimidating, but I ignored it and walked on. I deposited the bread in the kitchen and walked to the study. The halls were long and the floor was carpeted with a long mat embroidered with epic tales that used to fascinate me as a child, depicting trials and exploits of valiant knights and the struggles of this country. It was like I was walking through our history, fables and the accurate.

When I finally reached the room, I stopped and knocked on the door. After a brief second I was answered and let in. "You took longer than expected, what was the hold up?" he crossed his arms and gazed at me questionably.

"I just visited an old friend, I apologize." He gave me one last look, and then his facial expression went back to normal as he clapped his hands together.

"Water under the bridge Gamzee, okay, shall we continue with your lessons without any more disturbances?"

"Yes, Scratch." We headed up the stairs and he went back to the solar chest. As usual I sat down at the work bench and turned around to see what he was getting. I waited patiently as he dug through its contents then he pulled out a lock and a chain. He dragged the chain over, and I realized just how long it was in length.

"Today, we shall work on full body bindings, it sounds difficult, and it will be at first, but once you get the hang of it, you will discover how easy it is, and all you need it this", he pulled out a small, this piece of metal which I assumed was a lock pick. "You can tuck it into the hem of your shirt, no one will even notice, you must keep it on your person at all times, this trick is valuable at all times, even outside of the performance, remember this and you will be fine."

He showed me the lock and explained in depth how to fix the piece of metal inside and click all the gears free. I listened intently, soaking up every word, my excitement building as every second ticked by, like the many clocks that lined the walls throughout our vast house. They ticked in unison, their little voices building in numbers. Let's just say, my master has a strange fascination for clocks. Usually when I visit Equius, he gives me one because he knows of my master's love for the ticking devices.

He showed me how it was done, and by the end of our lessons, I had finished mastering all the locks. My master wasn't surprised to find out I finished with flying colors. He patted me on the back and smiled at me. I was always happy when he showed his pride in me. He said I had a natural born talent for these kind of things. In fact, I was talented in a lot of things. He said it was my lineage and just my luck, so I took that as a compliment every time. We enjoyed another feast at supper, and then I went to bed after my prayer.

Another night, another nightmare, they haunted my dreams with darkness and despair. A beast in human form delved into darkness in my subconscious world. I don't know if it was a man, or literally a beast, but he tore through flesh as if it was child's play, it sickened me to my stomach, seeing acts of such cruelty every night. When I was younger I'd talk to my master about it, but he dismissed it as a phase, but it's kept on even to this day. But no matter what, I can never get used to the sight. The hardest nights, are when I see my parents deaths, those are the nights I beg the juju's to take me, end it so I don't have to witness such heinous acts any longer. But no matter how much I beg and cry, it never stops. It will never stop.

I woke that morning, the bags under my eyes as dark as ever, I took my pills, then went to wash up. I went through my usual routine. I made breakfast and all the works. But my master seemed to be in deep thought all morning, it would probably be best if I left him alone the day.

"I'm going to go outside Scratch." He waved me off and I went outside to the garden. Our backyard was simply a backyard. No one had ever tended to it, well, not since my masters parents were killed. For some reason, my master refused outside help at the mansion, we didn't even get guests here, my master kept it cut off and secluded as possible. I never questioned his rules, but I always thought this a little odd. I walked out to the end of the fence.

When my parents had died, they were buried here. Usually only people of this family were buried here, but I had begged, pleaded with tear brimmed eyes to let them lay their corpses here. I was granted my wish. It made me happy; to think that the juju's guarding their spirits would allow them to see what my life was like growing up. If their bodies were near, they could gaze around at the surrounding area if they ever wanted to see what it was like in the land of the living.

I sat a few feet in front of their head stone, reading the names over and over. I sat; feeling the nostalgia I always felt when I visited their graves. My heart ached though, and I could feel tears wanting to flow, but I held them back and smiled at them.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I finished my training with my master, we finished with escape tricks. It's really fun," I had to swallow the pit in my throat, "How's it in Miracleaven, I'm not sure what it's like there, but I hope it's nice. I went to see my friends yesterday, you know, Equius, Karkat and Tavros. I think our relationship is getting better, I mean, I like the motherfucker, a lot. He's just so motherfucking cute, you know? I don't know how to ask him though, I mean, we kiss and shit, but I don't know how to go further, I don't even know how to tell him I like him. How did you guys find out you liked each other? Was it hard, I mean, I don't even know Mom. Dad, I just don't know. I mean, we've been friends for a couple years now, I don't know if he likes me that way.

"And we've almost known each other for as long as I've known Karkat…they say he's getting worse. He only has a few more years to live, he's getting weaker. I don't know how to deal with it, he's my best friend, it so motherfucking messed seeing him like that. I can't handle this shit. I just, I can't. Not now, not ever…but, I think he likes Equius. It's sweet seeing the motherfucker happy, just the way he talks about him. I feel like I can leave him to Equius, I know that Equius cares about him more than he likes to show. So at least there's something good about this whole motherfucking mess.

"Yeah, Karkat said happy birthday to me, I had almost forgotten I had turned seventeen. When he mentioned it I felt a little stupid, didn't you guys get married on my birthday, and all I can say is happy motherfucking anniversary Mom and Dad. I hope you guys are having a good time wherever you are. You got married when I was two, right, that's a long motherfucking time. Well I should probably go I'm going to go walk around a little bit, later." I pulled myself off the ground then walked back to what used to be the garden.

I had heard it used to be full of roses, a walk way of black marble, and white roses everywhere, like straight out of a bed time story. I wished I could've seen what it was like in its glory days, how beautiful the spectacle would've been to behold. But no one had done anything to the garden since that day.

I was told this is where my masters parents had died, he doesn't come back here exactly for that reason. I heard they were killed by a beast, but I also heard they were killed by a man. The whole event is shrouded in mystery; no one truly knows what happened that night.

You can see the after math of the carnage littered all over the back yard. The once regal and elegant walkway has crumbled and cracked to a dirty, eroded pathway. The roses, all that remained were the branches and roots. Nothing is left of the monumental courtyard. All has been forgotten by time. You can't even see where the blood had marked the path, all is gone. Nothing is left anymore. It must have been extremely hard on my master. That is probably why he no longer accepts guests, he has become wary of all those who cross his path.

But it is understandable to say the least. No one really knows who killed his parents, but then again, I could say the same for myself. Although, his parents were killed a few years before I was born. I always felt sad when I came to the garden, but then again, there was the weirdest feeling I got from here, a sense of familiarity, probably from all my nightmares, but it was only a slight feeling, almost as if it wasn't there.

I glanced around at the damage one last time before I decided to go back inside. It was nice and warm going back inside the house, the fireplace from the dining room heating the entire house due to good ventilation. I knew my master would be in his study and I was reluctant to disturb him. Maybe I could continue to study my bible, learn more of the underlying message. I wasn't very good at thinking critically and finding the underlying message, I couldn't read between the lines. No matter how many times I read my bible, I couldn't figure out the real message, I got what was obvious. My master always acted as if I didn't know something about it, but he never urged me to figure it out, in fact, I had recalled, he had gotten angry at me several times for reading it too much. He said, as previously stated, to leave well enough alone.

But that just increased my curiosity, what was it that I wasn't allowed to find out. If he saw me reading again I might get punished, he might cut some of my privileges. So I decided against it and go see what my master was up to. I walked down the hallway and as usual knocked. After a brief second there was an answer.

I walked inside and looked around, he wasn't in the library part, and he must be in the actual study. I walked up the stairs. As expected, he was behind his big desk with his nose in a book. He looked up at me with a quizzical look. He put a book mark in his book and stashed it back in the desk as if it was a private article.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he put his hands in his lap and crossed his one leg over the other.

"Well, I was curious about what we had planned today."

"Nothing, we have finished your training, thus there is nothing left to take care of, although, I will be skipping dinner tonight, I have to go to town soon, I have business to attend to. Go to bed now okay."

"Isn't it a little early to go to bed?"

"Questioning your master now are we?" he crossed his arms, getting a little irritated.

"No, I apologize. I will go now."

"I will not leave until you are in bed." He ushered me out of his study. I got ready for bed then fell asleep under the covers. He held true to his statement and didn't leave until my lids were heavy and I was lost to the world.

TBC…

A/N: Short chapter, and guess what, more OOC, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

The sunlight trickled through the gap in the curtains. I rubbed my eyes in attempts to quell their weight. I pulled myself out of bed, but a sharp pain hit my stomach. I pulled my shirt up and looked down at my chest. There was another scratch, along with a few smaller ones. Now that I looked, there were a lot of new ones all over my body. I sighed. The night was not a fun time. I think I get these cuts from all the moving around I do in my sleep and accidentally scratching myself.

I washed up and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I looked in the cupboard first; there was still two pieces of pie left. I smiled. If I save one for my master, I don't see the issue if I have a slice. I had to finish it before my master woke up, in case he got mad at me. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and served up a slice.

It was like a symphony to my taste-buds. I was always good at making pie that was the one thing I had used to do the most with my mother. She was the best cook. I can't remember all of the food she would make, but I remembered making them with her. Pie had always been the main thing we made together. I can still remember her gentle laugh whenever I would mess up, she would console me and tell me it was alright to mess up, I was only a kid and would mess up. But she told me to learn from my mistakes. She would always ruffle my hair then bring me into a hug.

I miss her, and my father. We weren't as close as my mother and I, but you couldn't saw we weren't close. We would always go out together. Go for walks, he wouldn't take me into town though. We lived just on the outskirts of town; I honestly can't remember how I made it into town when I was younger. I must have just run as fast and far as my legs could take me.

I turned away from the darker thought and before I knew it I had finished my pie. I washed up the dish, and then started to make breakfast. I made eggs and toast; we had eggs because whenever the farmer had some, he left them at the gate at six every Tuesday.

I woke up my master and we enjoyed our breakfast in silence, not letting loose a single word pertaining to his sudden absence last night. I was curious as to why I had to go to bed so early. Maybe he didn't want me to snoop around while he left. But it wasn't shocking for him to leave like that. It happened every two weeks on the dot. He would leave without a word or reason for his exit. All that he would tell me is to go to bed immediately and I would have to do so no questions asked. But last night, like all the other nights, I attempt to quench my curiosities, but every time it is to no avail. He has never told me why. But I remember it has been happening since he adopted me, so I assume he's been doing it since before he found me.

So I don't mention it throughout our entire meal. Then he goes straight to his study, like usual. The awkward silence leaves when he leaves and I sit there wondering what happened. Now that I'm finished my training, what is left for me. What am I going to do now? He said we'd be moving onto more real magic, but I don't even know what he means by that. I follow him up to his study and sit at the work bench while he searches through the drawers of his large bulky. He finds a key and takes it out. He looks me squarely in the eyes.

"We, as I told you previously a few days ago, are going to move onto more, how can I say it, realistic magics. In a sense, the sciences, but then again, it is not exactly so. I have decided, we will not go into great depth, but simply work on one key trick. It will also be the very last thing that I personally will teach you. Do you understand?" he stood up and pushed his chair in."

"I do." I wasn't expecting it to be that easy; I didn't even have to ask him about it. I was already getting excited.

"Good, come along then." He walked over to the chest. I had at first expected him to open the chest, but that was not the case. He instead, pushed it aside and it revealed a trap door. He bent down and turned the key in the small lock. I heard a faint click then he pulled it open.

There was a plume of dust as if we'd opened an old book and then we headed down in the depths of the hidden room. It was a long hallway, walls of stone, a floor made of the same material. It was dark in the depths, but scratch navigated with ease, leaving no lights lit, and piloting solely by memory. Then he stopped and reached out his hand in front of him, only then did I realize there was a door in front of us when I heard the rusty handle squeak.

The room was small and there was a table in the center. I light hung from the ceiling and flickered ominously. A book shelf lined the back wall, filled to the brim with ancient texts. He walked inside and gazed at the shelf. When we were in the room I could see it fully. Near the door there was another chest, and on the remaining walls there were clocks, all around. A large grandfather clock stood tall in the corner, its ticks echoing quietly throughout the small space. I don't know why, but clocks always seemed to give me a weird feeling. Like they were watching me or something.

Then recognition lit in scratch's eyes and he pulls a black book off the shelf. It had a white face stitched into it, and looked to be stained with a dark reddish brown that lay in spots covering its surface. He blew lightly on the cover, blowing the dust particles from its surface.

"This is all we need." He put it gently on the table and beckoned me over to his side. "This is an ancient text with instructions straight from god. It was given to me by a friend. If you can open the book, we will be able to move on. All you have to do, it put your hand on the cover." He looked at me as if telling me to do it.

"Okay." I gingerly moved my hand to the book, finally placing it on the white embroidery. A soft glow emitted from beneath my hand and I pulled it away. I looked at him in confusion, but he nodded as if to tell me to continue so I did what he ordered and once again placed my hand on top. It glowed again and I felt a weird tingle in my hand. The lock on the side of the book unlocked and fell open loosely. The glowing stopped and Scratch took the book into his hands. He scanned through the pages then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good job Gamzee, I am proud of you." I smiled at his words then quickly glanced back at my hand. There was a small mark in the center of my palm. It was in the shape of a tear drop. I ignored it for the moment, almost hiding it in my palm, holding it as if it were going to escape.

"We may move on now, what I am going to teach you, is the scientific art of psychology," he pulls out a pocket watch and dangles it from the chain, "We are going to move onto hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?" I had heard of it, but I wasn't sure if it worked or if it was even plausible.

"It is only to be used in a show, and if you do not use it responsibly, there can be dire consequences. So I advise you, no, I order you to never use it outside of a performance. Ever, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then we may start." After that, we went through the world of psychology; he explained to me all the levels of the mind and how to reach them. Here was a whole other world locked within the sub conscious, and all it took to unlock them was words. You could easily find out a person's whole life story directly from their lips with this one trick, find their darkest secret, or their greatest moment. With this technique you could change a person completely or control them. It was a very dangerous technique. And if you didn't use it safely, if you didn't, or couldn't reverse the effect, you could render them useless, make them a completely different person, or break them.

It's a very dangerous responsibility. We worked on it for a couple days, but to make sure I didn't do it, he didn't teach me how to reverse the effects yet. He'd save that for another time. So we worked on that for a week, making sure to get it perfect. I was close to mastering the first half, but I still didn't know how to reverse it.

After the couple days of training, I decided to go back into town to get some things. It was gradually getting warmer, the warm rays of summer slowly seeping in through the cold. The wind had warmed up in the past few days and it was much more pleasant walking to town. I was excited; once again, I would get to see Tavros. With that, my face lit up and walked with a spring to my step.

The town was bright today, everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood, but there was still something unpleasant in the air that I couldn't put my finger on. I dismissed it as my person being over excited. The first person I would visit would be Equius, then I would visit Karkat, maybe I could bring Equius along, I'm sure he'd like that. Then I'd visit Tavros, but only after I get what's on my grocery list. My list of required items consisted of, milk, a few vegetables and…bullets. I'm not sure why he'd need these, but my master told me it was for the farmer in exchange for all the eggs and vegetation he gives us. He said it's for hunting and the sorts.

I dismissed it and headed for the market. The streets were full of town-goers, busy on the Saturday after noon. I ignored the wary stares I got from the passer-by's and continued walking without worry. I put on my usual lazy smile and walked on.

When I reached the town square, it was settling down from the morning market. There were still people here, but it was no longer bustling and people had gotten what they needed hours ago. I walked around the square, taking note on which booth sold what and the quality. After I had looked around, I bought a few fruits and vegetables, just to last us a day or two, we had run out and the farmer wasn't going to come for a couple days, so we had to hold out.

I then walked down the street, to the more refined part of town. You had to get your bullets there, if they weren't good quality, they might get stuck in your gun and gun-splode. I walked for a while then stood in front of the slingers emporium. I walked inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello, good afternoon." I said the man behind the desk. He looked at me then walked over to the desk from where he was sitting. He had been reading the weekly paper I noted.

"Afternoon, what can I help you with young chap?"

"Well I need some bullets for my master." I took out the piece of paper and handed it to him. He read through it then went to the back shelf. He gandered at it disgruntled. Then he reached for a package and brought it back to me. I wasn't sure what kind of bullets they were, or even the gun they armed, but that isn't any of my business.

"Here you go straight from the shop."

"Thank you… May I look at your paper, I saw you reading it and I'm curious."

"Oh, sure," he turned around and grabbed it off his stool. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I glanced through it, nothing very interesting, although the Queen just got back from another of her explorations. She usually does that, leaves for a couple months on end, journeying throughout the world on her ship. I hear she has one of the best helmsmen of the era to guide her. But it is unfortunate for the king; he only has two children, the opposite gender. The prince, Eridan Ampora, and the princess who took the maiden name of her mother, Feferi Peixes, I have met neither. Although Eridan is a friend of Tavros, so he can't be that bad.

I read through the article, and then something else caught my eye. It was similar to something Tavros mentioned to me on my last visit. It was about a sighting in the region. A man, the very same man who had wreaked havoc in this very town twenty years ago and now he was back. Maybe he wouldn't come back to this town, or maybe it was just rubbish, a fable told by a man out of his wits. But I was still shaking in my boots, I had never seen the man, heck, I wasn't even alive when it happened, but it still scared me. From what the article said, and what Tavros told me, he did not sound like the kind of person you'd enjoy a beverage with.

I put the paper on the counter, a little disgruntled. "Thank you…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, the name's Jake, Jake Harley, Pleasure to meet you, you seem like a fine young gent if I ever did see one." I smiled at me; he didn't look that old now that I was close to him. He only looked twenty seven being the oldest, probably the same age as my master. "Tell your master to be careful with those bullets; they can be awfully dangerous in the wrong hands." He gave me a serious look and I agreed. Then I departed. Off to Equius's!

TBC…

A/N: hahaha, suffer the OOC, and I brought Jake into this, even though there is slim to no chances of him appearing again. Hahaha, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

When I reached his house, the sun was right over head and shining brightly. I knocked on his door and waited a moment. The door opened quietly after fifty locks being opened on the other side.

"Oh, it is you Makara, what can I do for you?" he opened the door fully. His clothes were covered in oil and his face was black.

"Am I interrupting anything, I mean, I can come back another motherfucking time."

"Please refrain from the lewd language please, and to answer your question, no, I was working on something earlier, but I it seems I forgot to clean up, I apologize."

"Oh, there's no need to all up and apologize, a brothers just doing what he like, it's cool. Do you want to go visit Karbro in the hospital with me, I was just on my way over, and then I thought, maybe Equius would like to go, so how about it bro, you up for visiting Karkat?" I smiled at him. He looked at me nervously, and then broke into an awkward, broken toothed smile.

"If you insist, I will accompany you, but please allow me to change and wash my face. I do not want to dirty a place of healing." He rushed inside and I walked into the hallway. I waited for a few moments, then he came back, clean and ready. "Thank you for your patience, noble."

"Anytime brother and you don't have to call me that, it's cool." I patted him on the shoulder and offered him one of my lazy smiles. "Let's go." We walked up to the hospital and went to Karkat's room. I walked inside, Equius at my tail.

"Knock, knock, knock motherfucker, guess who it is." Karkat was once again sitting in his chair; he was reading a book, probably one of his weird romance novels that I never really got. He put it down then looked at me, he didn't notice Equius.

"Oh, it's you Gamzee, haven't seen you in a fucking while. Where the fuck have you been?" he looked at me with animosity in my eyes, but I could still tell, behind the mask, he was genuinely happy. Then Equius stepped out from behind me, and Karkat's masked slipped for a second.

"Greetings Karkat, how have you been recently?" Equius walked inside and I walked over and sat down at the table. Equius stood behind me.

"Equius bro, come on, sit down." I patted the chair, laughing lightly.

"I couldn't but if you insist." He wiped his forehead then sat down between me and Karkat.

"Hey Equius, you know how I've been, I mean, you visited me yesterday, how could I change so fucking fast." He was getting slightly flustered, I laughed softly at his nervousness, and his mask was slipping slowly.

"I apologize." He said to Karkat, plainly as ever, he was quite monotone most of the time.

"Naw bro's no need to fight, let's just chill… guess what bro?" I said eagerly.

"What is it this time Gamzee?"

"Well, my master, he taught me some new stuff, like, crazy shit brother. We finished escape training and shit. But then, we like, moved on to something even more motherfucking amazing brother."

"What did you learn Gamzee," Karkat said with his mock interest, he had noticed Equius was getting a little uncomfortable from all my cussing, but when I'm happy I tended to forget.

"Well, you're never gonna believe this, but we're learning hypnotism, its crazy brother." I was moving from my lax smile to my more eager smile.

"Hypnotism, like, controlling people?" Karkat inquired

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"It's that like, fucking dangerous Gamzee, why would you learn something like that."

"I agree with Vantas, are you so sure that is a wise decision Makara?"

"Well, I mean, it's my master teaching me, so yeah, its motherfucking cool."

"I'm still not so sure about that Gamzee, I mean, for fucks sake, we all know you're good at pretty much everything you do, but seriously, why do you even want to do this, you don't seem, like the kind of person to. I mean, why would you even need it?" He seemed worried about it.

"It's not that big of a deal Karkat, it's just my new trick, I won't ever use it, I mean my master hasn't even finished teaching me, I only know how to hypnotise someone, but I don't like, know how to motherfucking reverse it, yet."

"Well don't finish, cause you can't do that fucking shit Gamzee, I mean it might be fucking cool to you, but what if you mess up, or something. You couldn't fix it."

"Yes, Makara, I do not think you should continue your studies on this type of trick, it might be considered excellent now, but try to consider the future, are you sure you could really trust yourself with such a technique?" Equius looked at me thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, who said I would ever use that shit, I mean, why would I?"

"We don't know, we're just trying to help, gog Gamzee."

"Can we just forget about this bro, anything new with you Equius?" I asked, leaning back lazily in my chair. I could just chill when I wasn't at the mansion, I wasn't expected to have proper etiquette when my master wasn't around. I could talk with out the whole formal dialect; I could just be myself, especially in front of my friends.

"Well, I have continued with my clockwork, I am getting closer and closer every day, I have almost unraveled the mystery of human robotics. I am so close, I only need a month, that's all it will take, then, and I will accomplish the dream of every clockwork engineer." I could feel the excitement with every word. Karkat was unconsciously smiling at him. "I will do it, I will finish it, I am getting closer, all it takes is the connector, but nothing seems to fit.

"I am so close, yet it is the one piece of the puzzle, usually it would be assumed the easiest, but that isn't the case at the moment, I'm so close, yet so far at the same time. I do not hope it takes me too long to discover what I need. But I am making extraordinary progress."

"That's motherfucking awesome brother it's nice seeing you happy about something like this, right Karkat?"

"Well it's better than your usual attitude…"

"Thank you Makara, and Karkat."

"What about you Karkat, anything new with you motherfucker?"

"What could honestly be new here, every day is the same thing, terrible food, gloomy people, gloomy lives. I mean, why am I living if it means I'm hurting every second, if all I do by living is burden other people by having to keep me alive…I have no reason to go on fucking living, the only thing that keeps me sane is when you guys visit me, that way I have some contact to the outside world. All I do all day is read the novels they bring me from the library, but that's all. I do nothing but waste air. I don't even know how my heart held out this long." He sometimes got like this, he knew he wasn't going to live much longer, and the closer it got to the end of his life to more pain there would be. It was always painful from the moment he woke up; to the moment he went to sleep.

He never told me about any of his dreams, although once, when he was especially depressed, when I had been in the hospital too when I was younger, when I was recovering from mental stress of both my parents dying, he told me about one. He said it was about a land, a whole other world, he was healthy, he was running around, he told me it was heaven, he said that he would go there one day. I had always dismissed it as a lie when I was younger, but the older I get, the more I realize just how right he was, he told me he would go there soon. Every time I think about it, it makes me realize just how soon Karkat will leave this world. Karkat will die soon, there's nothing that is going to change that fact, he will die, way sooner than any of us, and we will have to continue on with our lives. Karkat will leave us, and nothing is going to change that.

"Karkat, please don't talk about that brother, please…" I said.

"Karkat, you mustn't think like that, you have to remember the good things, remember why you have kept fighting this long."

"…I can only say one thing, Gamzee, Tavros and…you, Equius."

"Well then continue on, for us, when you go, I want there to be good memories, so I can look back at our memories together fondly, I don't want to end it early and be left wishing for what could have happened and what could've been. I don't want to be left like that, do you understand Karkat?"

"…Equius, Gamzee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk like that." He looked down into his lap and tightened his hands around the hem of his shirt.

"Karkat, how about, one time, I take you into town, to see the people, to go to the market, do all the motherfucking things a brother can. I want you to live before you go, so please Karkat, live." I said, trying to lift his spirits to the best of my abilities. I looked at him kindly. He played with the hem of his shirt shamefully.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, almost a whisper.

"Don't apologize Karkat, we are just worried for you…" Equius said reassuringly.

"Equius… should we tell him?" he looked up shyly at Equius, worry invading his eyes and his brow furrowed with a like expression.

"You mean that?" Equius looked back at him, worry creasing onto his face.

"Yah, should we?" Karkat looked over at me warily; his eyes were uncertain, full of pain, and sadness. Sad for my ignorance, sorrow held for my reaction, my feelings, and my heart.

"It's your decision, I believe it would be wise to, he has been left ignorant for too long, and he's been asking for him for a while and just quite recently he wanted to see him."

"What are you guys talking about? I looked at them, the confusion clear on my face.

"We-" but Karkat cut off Equius, with news I would have rather not heard, no, never wanted to hear, I would've never guessed the words that escaped his lips in my wildest dreams, it seemed so absurd, it had never happened, I had expected it to stay that way. But the future has a funny way of playing out, sometimes it's not always in your favor, and other times, it is just fucking cruel. Those words will haunt me forever, my heart skipped a beat, I didn't even think, my mind went blank and I couldn't do anything.

"Gamzee, Tavros was in the stable, he was grooming the princes horses. Then the prince came in, and Gamzee, I, Tavros, well, the horses, the prince scared the fucking beasts, that's when it happened, Gamzee, the horses trampled Tavros's legs, Gamzee, Tavros can't walk anymore, he's at his house right now recovering." The next thing I know was that I was running out the door as fast as my legs could carry me, forgetting about my friends, just running to my love, to my paraplegic love… Tavros, I'm coming for you, wait a little longer brother…

TBC…

A/N: you guys probably hate me now, but what can I say, Tavros needed to be crippled somehow, and this was the only opportunity I could think of that wouldn't destroy the entire plot. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review or else I won't post another chapter for you lovely readers!


	7. Chapter 6

I ran and ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. My heart was beating fast in my chest, partially from the exertion, but mostly out of fear… Tavros, jegus help me. Who could do that kind of thing to Tavros. What kind of shape would he be in when I found him? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God… oh fucking God, Tavros I'm coming for you. Please be okay. Please still be Tavros; please be the same, please, don't be dead.

It was like my parents all over again. I couldn't handle this, I hadn't heard Tavros had only gotten crippled, my brain stopped working when he said he was trampled. Horses are strong creatures; Tavros's small body could never handle such bull shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Tavros!

The wind rushed against my face, my only thoughts arranged of Tavros and his current state. I could see his house in the clearing, I ran even faster, nothing would, or could, stop me. I banged on the door, probably a little louder than I should have.

"Tavros, are you in there, please tell me your motherfucking okay, please, Tavros open up." I swung my hand forward again, but I didn't hit anything. The door opened, and who opened it, none other than Tavros. He was shorter, no it couldn't be, he was just sitting, then I realized what I was looking at, Tavros was in a wheel chair. And what had used to be his legs, was empty space. My eyes widened with fear, my hands were shaking and all I could think of was what wasn't there. Then before I could think, I picked up Tavros and picked him up in my arms

"Tavros!" I cried into his sweater, I held him closely. My heart was beating fast, trying to calm its self-down, I was trying to calm myself down. I was picking him up, my arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Gamzee…I missed you. I kind of lost, uh, something while you were, uh, gone." He said, then his wall collapsed, all his feelings poured out, he started crying, I carried him inside and we sat down on the bed. He clutched onto the fabric on the back of my shirt, his palms clenching tightly onto the garment.

"Tavbro, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, it's all my fault." I said, placing his head in the space between my shoulder and my neck. I patted the back of his head reassuringly, my tears had stopped, I needed to be strong for my love, I couldn't show how much this had shocked me, had torn my insides. I wanted someone to repent for making Tavros like this, I wanted blood, and I wanted it now.

My fists were shaking and my body was trembling, my jaw was clenched and my teeth were closed like locks in my mouth. Tavros noticed my anger, he looked a little scared, I never got mad, or at least never around him, and never without reason. But if my love being crippled wasn't a good reason, I have given up all hope in the world.

"Gamzee, are you alright?" Tavros said shakingly, pulling his head away and leaning in closer to my face. He put a hand on my cheek to quell my angers, but it seemed to increase my rage. Why wasn't Tavros pissed too, I mean, he had every right to be; he lost his fucking ability to walk. Tavros couldn't look after the horses anymore. He couldn't go out on his own, and his father sure as hell wasn't going to help him. Of course, I wouldn't blame the horses; it wasn't their fault they got spooked, I only held blood lust for the spooker, Eridan Ampora. I had never held so much hatred for a single organism, heck, I never held hatred for anything, but I was so done.

"Tavros, it was Eridan who did this to you right?" I said, starting to get up, but Tavros grabbed my arm.

"Yes, but, uh, don't do anything, stay here, I haven't seen you for a long time, please, I, uh, need you." He looked away, his face going red, "You weren't here when it happened, so please, be here for me now, I, uh, know its selfish, but, please."

"…okay." I sat back down and looked into his eyes, turning so I could face him better. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you bro, I'm so sorry." I gazed into his eyes, tears were welling in his eyes and my heart dropped down into my toes and out through the floor. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He was warm in my grasp, his tears were wetting my shirt, but I didn't care. He had every right to cry. He looked up at me once again, and then I leaned down and kissed him.

His lips were sweet against mine, the fruit of a forbidden tree, picked fresh just for me. I held him tight, my hand and the base of his neck, holding his face up against mine; I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him. His hair against my hand, the short stubble part, and the longer soft part, his soft lips against mine, and his body pressed against mine. Every touch was a sensation of lust, I wanted more, and I needed more. I love Tavros Nitram.

I pulled away for a breath, wiping the hair from his eyes, "Tavros, I love you motherfucker, don't forget that, I am here for you, I won't let anything else happen to you." I stared at him, the tears falling from his eyes. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes I wiped his tear with my finger, the damp pearl resting on my finger.

"Ok Gamzee…" He smiled through his damper, and I kissed him again, more passion, conveying all of my love for him through that one kiss. It wasn't a make-out, nor was it a peck, it was the kind of kiss they use to end one of Karkat's books. It was the kind with fireworks, the kind where two lovers would have in the rain, where the wedding bells would chime in the background, and only we could hear our name. It was a fiery explosion of all the feelings concentrated down into that one moment, and, I couldn't have asked for a better kiss.

He stared up at me once more, dazed by the connection we had just shared, a small smile growing on his face. I kissed him one last time, a short kiss, more like a small peck. Then I just held him close, letting him cry it out in my embrace. Tavros had lost everything, his job, his joy, his life. Everything in his life up until this moment had required him to use his legs, without that, the light in his life would be gone. Tavros is a cripple, and nothing's going to change that.

"Tavbro, you going to be okay brother, you can cry, I don't care how long, but I want you to know, you will be okay, and I will pay back the person responsible for this. Don't you worry bro." I ran my fingers through his hair, patting his head in hopes to comfort him, even if only for this moment, he would be safe in my arms, I wouldn't, I will never, let anything happen to him, ever again. In this moment, he will be forever safe, no harm shall come to my little Taurus, I will protect him, even if it ends up costing me my life in the future, I will protect him, that I am certain of.

He was small in my arms, with the lack of his legs, he was a little taller than a meter, it pained me just to see him like this. The air was stolen from my chest, but I had to stay strong. Tavros didn't need someone weak to protect him, he needed a strong shoulder to lean on, and I would be his comrade, I will be his _love_.

"Thank you Gamzee, I love you…" he wrapped his arms tighter, his hands endings just below my neck, holding tightly to the fabric bunched in his small hands.

"I love you too…I've loved you since the day I met you bro. you were so small and cute back then. We were only what, ten years old, not even. You were still kind as you are now, you were the most accepting of my friends, you never looked at me badly and always treated me equally. You were always so motherfucking cool bro. Do you remember the day we first met motherfucker? I don't know the exact day, but shit brother, it was the most bitch tit's day I can remember. I was with my master, we were going to the castle, I was too young to be left on my own, so he took me with him. so we went there, but I got lost, I was just all up and walking all over the castle grounds, I didn't know where I was going or some shit…that's when I met you, you were walking around, humming, picking flowers, being all cheerful and shit.

"You're smile was captivating brother, it was as if I was drawn to you, it was a motherfucking miracle… so I asked you for help, you were just so cute back then, like a girl or some shit, but brother, do you remember what I asked you, right before we went to look for my master? I asked if you'd be my wife, do you remember that?" I smiled at him; there was a brief silence before he answered.

"Yes, I do…" he said shyly, his face still pressed into my shoulder, his voice almost muffled, but still audible.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" I said, my grin widening on my face.

"I, I said yes…"

"Yes you did brother, that means that one day I'm going to be your motherfucking husband one day brother, I will make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again brother, ever…" I held him tightly, one last squeeze. Then we just sat there, idly talking about things, how he had been lately, what I had been up to. Like Karkat and Equius, he showed his uneasiness towards my latest endeavour of the psychological arts. I quelled his fears with whispers of sweetness and love. His shaking ceased along with his tears and we just sat there starring into each other's eyes. I leaned forward for one last kiss, and once again, it was nothing more than a peck. I got up and Tavros grabbed onto my sleeve.

"Where are you, uh, going Gamzee?" he said, worry and sadness returning to his soft voice.

"I'm going to go pay-back the motherfucker responsible for this mess." Fire burning in my eyes, and my murderous intent filling the air, I was ready to punch a motherfucker dead.

"You can't do that Gamzee, he's the _prince_," he said, holding on tightly to my wrist.

"I wouldn't care if he was the king, that motherfucker has to pay," I brushed Tavros's hand aside and walked out. I was clenching my jaw, and tightening my fists, to the point where I almost broke the skin with my ebony nails. I walked forward towards the large castle; it loomed over the town like a shadow of white and grey.

I walked up to the door, ignoring the guards; I walked through and into the vast hall of the castle. My head was clouded with thoughts of destruction and I could care less about my surroundings. I walked around, and then I spotted someone. I calmed down my demeanour and asked them in the nicest voice I could muster through my enraged state.

"Excuse me good sir, could maybe direct me to where the prince is at the moment?" I said, masking my face with a smile.

"Oh, you mean Prince Ampora? Oh yes, he is in his quarters at the moment, would you like me to see to it that you are taken this room, what business do you have with the Prince?"

"Oh, I need to talk to him about his new stable boy, you see, his one is currently…incapacitated, so he will be requiring a new one, that is my business with Lord Eridan."

"I see, well then, I will bring you to him right away good sir, may I ask what house you are from?"

"Oh, I am from the noble attire outside of the city, right on the out skirts, near the farmer?"

"I see, sorry my lord." Ignorant fool, he was the guide to Eridan's maker. I kept my calm face and he guided me through the halls until we stopped in front of a white door. The man knocked on the door.

"Lord Ampora, a Lord has come to see you about the issue concerning a replacement stable boy." There was a brief answer then a reply.

"Let him in." the man opened the door for me and I walked inside. Eridan was turned around at his desk with a book in his hand and a piece of paper and quill on his desk. The man closed the door behind me and it was just us. Eridan turned around and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Wwho are you?" he said, his tone openly confused. I swear he had a stutter, or he just messed up on his w.

"Names are not important right now, I'm here motherfucker, to talk to you about a certain incident, an incident concerning Tavros Nitram…"

TBC…

A/N: what just happened, oh no, suspense, cliff-hangers, mwahaha, lol you enjoy that, hope you enjoyed my story.


	8. Chapter 7

"Names are not important right now, I'm here motherfucker, to talk to you about a certain incident, an incident concerning Tavros Nitram…"

"You mean the stable boy? Well you are here so I can get a new one right, since the horses paralyzed him, right?" he said it so aloofly I wanted to punch his face in so badly, destroy him where he stood.

"Yes, I mean the stable boy." I said with my teeth clenched and my hands turned into fists at my sides.

"Oh yes, well it is rather unfortunate what happened to him, but he is only a servant, where as you and I are of noble lineage, so, tell me good sir, what is the name of the person finding me a new stable boy?" he said it as easily and plainly as if he was talking about a simpler subject such as the weather or topics in the daily paper. I wanted to kill him so badly it hurt.

"If you insist, the name's Gamzee Makara, from Master Scratch's house."

"You mean the manor on the outskirts of town?"

"Yes…although that is not of great importance at the moment…I know it was you." I said glaring at him.

"What was me?"

"You scared those horses…you put Tavros in that wheel chair…it's all your fault…he didn't deserve this…it's your fault…everything's your fault," I was shaking with rage, the anger cutting through my voice like a bloody knife.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked at the rings adorning his finger boredly. Oh god can I just kill this motherfucker where he stands!

"You're lying, he told me, and everyone knows it was you."

"Are you blaming me for crippling the peasant?"

"I'm not blaming, I'm telling the truth." I took a step forward, then another, until I was but two meters away from the prince. "It's your fault, and you know it."

"But you see, that's where you're wrong, I didn't do it, I barely talk to the commoner, so why would I do that."

"I'm not saying you did it on purpose, but you still did it none the less, and for that, you must pay," it sounds cliché as fuck, but who cares, it was true, and the words felt motherfucking right, like it was motherfucking meant to be along.

"What do you mean by pay, oh cod, what are you going to do to me?" he said, backing up and against his desk. He was starting to shake. I smiled, he better shake, and this motherfucker didn't even apologize.

"Oh, you know what I'm going to do motherfucker." I took another step towards him, while he was pinned against the desk; he had cornered himself for me.

"Please Gam, don't so this, I mean, I didn't do It." he was shaking, and his voice was quivering out of fear.

"Still saying that up until now, I know you did it, there's no use lying to me anymore, all that's going to do is delay the inevitable motherfucker." I took another step, closing the distance with every step.

"Gam, I didn't do anything, why would I bother hurting a commoner?" he gripped his hands onto the desk, and looked up at me through his spectacles with fear clouded eyes.

"Commoner, you self-absorbed motherfucker with a noble-complex, what's the difference between a commoner and a noble, nothing when it comes down to it, it's just a motherfucking title, meaningless shit when it really matters. And, 'the Commoner' has a name, its Tavros Nitram, and you had absolutely no right to do what you did to him. And honestly, you disgust me, lying about it even now, when obviously you did do it." I closed the gap; I loomed over him, staring down at him with rage filled eyes.

"Okay fine, I did do it, but it was an accident, nothing more! I only wanted to see my horses, but I accidently scared it, so I ran, I didn't even know that the sta- Tav was in there until after, when I heard he had gotten hurt. Tav is my friend why would I do that to him on purpose, I'm sorry! Ok, just please, don't hurt me! I'm the prince!" he covered his face with his hands, to protect him and shield him. I grabbed his hand and growled.

"I already told you, I don't care if you're the prince, heck, I wouldn't care if you were the motherfucking king. You hurt Tavros, so I'm going to hurt you." I pulled my hand back to hit him but then he screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuggggggggh hhhhhhh! Guard, come quick!Help! There's a man in my room trying to hurt me! Please help! Father! Help! Someone! Auuuuggghhhh!" he continued to scream and yell for help, I heard movement outside then a bunch of guards rushed in.

"Seize the intruder!" one of them called, and before I knew it, I was pulled away from the prince and both my arms were held by two guards. Then someone unexpected walked in, it was her magistrate herself. I stared at her, then ducked my head in hopes she wouldn't recognize who I was. I had seen her a couple times before, she was friends with my master, and at times my master would bring me with him when he would visit her. I would only see her for a couple minutes before they would go off, leaving me alone, and discuss their business. The queen walked in and stared at me and the prince. She didn't look very pleased at the prince, and then scowled at me.

"Who is this? Lift your head." She said calmly, but I could tell she wasn't happy. I looked up slowly, my scowl still on my face. She looked taken aback as if something had changed when she had found out it was me.

"Hello Gamzee, what are you doing here?" she asked, her tone calming down, if anything, I was sure there might have been a tone of shock in her voice.

"This motherfucker crippled my friend, so I was going to do the same to him," I glared at Eridan, probably not the wisest words in the queen's presence.

"Do you mean the stable boy, I heard about the incident, it is quite misfortunate," she had the same tone that Eridan did, and somehow it continued to piss me off.

"Yes the stable boy, he has a name you know."

"Yes, he is the son of my husband's advisor, I am aware of who he is…does your master know where you are?" she glowered at me.

"No your highness, but that has nothing to do with this, why wasn't the prince punished, he crippled my friend, shouldn't he be at least whipped?"

"No, anyways, I will not punish you, seeing as how you didn't do anything," there was a murmur amongst the guards, going unpunished was unheard of in the castle, what was the queen planning. "I will leave your punishment up to your master. Someone, go send for lord Scratch, immediately. As for you," she looked at me once again, "You will be coming with me."

She walked and the guards pushed me forwards, following the queen to wherever she was taking me. We stopped in front of a large door; it was decorated with swirls and a huge brass door knob. A servant opened the door for her and I was pushed in after her. I stumbled a little but regained my footing. In the short time of my mistake, she had made her way over to her desk and sat down behind it.

"So you were trying to cripple the prince?" she said, plainly and straightforward.

"I had every reason to; he did it to my friend, so why can't I do it to him?" I said, seething with rage once again, but trying to keep it under control in the presence of the queen.

We sat in silence for about half an hour, all she did was stare at me curiously, it got unnerving after the first ten minutes. After that I just stared at the ground until I heard a familiar voice outside. then the door opened and I chanced a glance from my peripheral. It was my master, fuck I'm screwed.

"Hello your highness what have you called me here fo-," he looked at me then his face dropped, he saw my suit all ruffled up from when the guards had dragged me here. "I see, what did the boy do?" he said looking at the queen once again.

"He tried to cripple the…prince," she scoffed at the name; I guess she didn't like her own son, family issues. My master took it with the same expression; they must have a mutual perspective.

"I see," he turned his head to me, "What urged you to do this Gamzee?"

"He did it to my friend, he crippled Tavros, so why can't I do it to him?" he looked at me curiously, I had never taken this kind of tone with him, but surprisingly, I would have expected a rant, or a frown, but a small smile peaked at the corners of his mouth.

"You tried to cripple the prince, for something as silly as revenge?" he looked at me as if I was joking.

"It's serious, so what are you going to do to me your highness?" I turned to the queen, anger clouding my ability to think straight and recognize the grave I was digging for myself. She smiled to me as well.

"Nothing, as I already told, you I will let your master deal with the situation…so tell me scratch, what are you going to do to the boy?" she looked at him questionably, the sick smile still plastered on her face, her arrogance made me seethe with rage.

"As his master, I will see fit to his punishment, how about remove some of his privileges. First, how about the priviledge of the lack of lashings. Of course, we will see to that matter in the quarters of our mansion, is that alright your majesty?" she nodded, it seems there was something holding them back, usually, if someone was to even lay a hand on the royal family, they would be killed on the spot, it was a curious incident.

So we walked back to the mansion, the guards had offered to make sure I didn't do anything further, but my master waved them away and he walked in front of me, his strides bounding him forward. We walked in the dead silence, out of the village and towards our mansion. It looked ominous, the promise of a whipping ahead. I was relieved in a way; I had got off with nest to nothing punishment wise considering the issue at hand.

He opened the door, not glancing behind him and I followed soundly. Then he hug his coat on the coat rack and sat down in the living room in front of the fire in his grand chair. I stood beside him. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, then he cleared his throat.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the feeling of wanting to render the prince incapable, what was that feeling like?"

"Uh, well, I was angry."

"And?"

"I was just really angry…"

"Is that all, there was nothing more, you didn't feel any different, you were not compelled to do more, how do I put this, well, messy things?"

"What do you mean by messy?"

"What I mean, is, were you urged to spill blood?"

"Blood?"

"Yes, blood."

"Uh, I'm not sure, I was kind of caught up in the moment, but, I was ready to get my revenge, by any means necessary…"

"I see, well," he got up and walked over to the mantle of the fire place, above it was a whip; I was always terrified of the stick with leather on the end. He picked it up and held it in his hands; he did not turn around, but stroked the wood in his hands. "That is not what a proper young gentleman should do, you should never raise your hand to a comrade, unless you're ready to deal with the consequences…I am very disappointed in you Gamzee, you should not have done such an act, it shames me," he turned around and looked at me plainly.

"Master…"

"Take off your shirt Gamzee."

"Master," I did what he asked then turned around and closed my eyes tightly, getting ready for the whipping that I was about to be given.

It went on for an hour or two, I'm not sure, I lost count after the first ten minutes, pain rushing through my body with every hit, after I don't know how long, I fell to my knees. But it was alright, it was all in the name of revenge…and love…

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry, the take of your shirt thing, why did I say that, I'm sorry world don't hate me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this kerfuffle called a fanfic.


	9. Chapter 8

The lashes had healed from the whipping a couple weeks ago, and today, I would finally be allowed to go visit Tavros again. I had been forbidden from leaving the manor for almost a month. Every second had lasted hours, my thoughts occupied with only my Taurus, he was crippled, and who was taking care of him, who was helping him, how was he making out, and why weren't we making out? I missed Tavros, I urged to see him with all the essence of my being, I felt like I wasn't there for Tavros, and it was my entire fault I had been condemned to these familiar quarters.

But today, my master was allowing me to go out, to visit him, I was even allowed to stay the night, but I had to be back in the morning because my master had ordered me so. As long as I did what he ordered, I was allowed to go see him. when I look back at it now, I'm kind of surprised at myself, I mean, sure I was mad at Eridan, but he said it was an accident, I don't think I could forgive him, but I don't think it would be just to condemn him to the same fate as my Tavros. And now that I think about it, I had ran and tried to fight him, all the while, a bag of bullets were in my pocket, I am thankful they didn't explode from the movement, I'm thankful for my life. My master took them when the fell out of my pocket, then he put them on the mantle.

I got up early that morning and headed straight to the village. I can't say I walked there, for I didn't, in my joy, I had ran the entire way, ignoring my lungs dying in my chest and my heart running a marathon in my chest. I had a smile plastered on my face; I had slept soundly that night, dreaming of Tavros and what I'd do when I saw him, hopefully along the lines of what I previously mentioned.

I ran and ran, my footsteps echoing of the dark walls of the houses filling the village. I bounded forward, the spring returning to my step, the first time in too long. Tavros, I'm coming for you, just wait a little longer my sweet ass motherfucker, I'll be there for you. I got a few curious stares as I ran by, but I ignored them, I was going to go visit Tavros!

I stopped for a few minutes in front of a certain shop. I hunched over, resting my hands on my knees and bending over. Once I could breathe again, I walked inside the shop. I smiled and walked around, every wall covered with baskets of flowers. I smiled and strolled through the shop, admiring each and every piece of vegetation. Then one single flower caught my eye. It was a tiger lily, dotted with indigo and rusty brown. Somehow, it was beautiful. Brown is not usually seen in this light, but this flower made your breath catch in your throat. I picked the single flower from the basket and walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me Madam, how much is the price of this flower?" she was sitting in her chair behind the desk, if I didn't know any better I would have assumed she was sleeping. Then a slight snore came from her. I smiled. "Excuse me miss?" she moved around, in her half-awake state, then when she spotted me her eyes opened wide.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry, what can I help you with?" she smiled at me warmly, the lines beneath her green eyes creasing.

"Well, I was wondering if I could buy this flower?" I said warmly, nothing could ruin my day today.

"Oh this one, not many buy this one, it has unusual coloring, although, it is personally one of my favorites…" she looked at it fondly, as if it were her own child, and then snapped out of her day dream like state. "Sorry, that will be one dollar." She smiled at me. I handed her the money.

"Thank you- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, and my master says it's always proper to introduce yourself first to a lady, the names Gamzee Makara."

"Hello Gamzee, as for me, my name's Jade Harley, have a good afternoon." She sat back down into her chair, probably in hopes of catching more z's, and I headed out, the single lily in my hand.

I didn't run, but walked with a straight pace and a smile on my face. I didn't want to damper Tavros's mood with a sad, sullen face, instead, I hope to brighten his day, and his presence alone will surely do that for me.

When I reached the caste grounds, I was a little wary, but surely the whole mess had been cleared up since the incident with Eridan. I knocked on the door; there was a reply after a few seconds. I opened the door and walked inside, the flower hidden behind my back. I walked around the wall separating the house from the entry way. It was then my face dropped to a blank stare.

"Hey Gamzee, I'm so glad you're here!" Tavros said cheerfully. But my eyes turned to the person sitting beside him, visiting him before I had.

"What is he doing here?" I said sharply, trying not to squeeze the flower to death behind my back.

"Oh, you mean Eridan?"

"Who else would I fucking mean," I scowled at him. "He doesn't deserve to be here, after what he did to you." When I thought about it before, after my attempts at crippling him, I thought I had acted unrationally, but I once again back in the moment, and all hopes of straight thinking were gone.

"Well, he, uh, came to visit me, he comes over every day, he already apologized Gamzee, I forgave him, so why can't you?" I put my hand on the bridge of my nose in hopes to calm my irritation.

"Just…fine, for you Tavros, but only for you." I glared at him once again, making sure he knew his place. in retrospect, I think I might have been jealous upon hearing those words, I couldn't visit Tavros, but the prince had visited him every day, I, his love, was not allowed, but his condemner was. It pissed me off. I sat down beside Tavros, on the opposite side from Eridan. I pulled the flower out and handed it to Tavros.

"Is this for me Gamzee?"

"Yeah brother, I got it at the botanist shop down town, I thought this was perfect for you brother, for us, cause it's all my love for you, you know, that kind of shit brother?"

"Aww Gamzee, you, uh, shouldn't have," he leaned over and hugged me, as he pulled away I lightly kissed him on the cheek and smiled gently at him.

"I'm glad you enjoy that motherfucker!" Eridan looked at us one last time before he stood.

"I will take my leave now Tav, Pardon Me." He walked out the front door, and my rage went down exponentially, and when I heard the door close behind him, I had returned to my previous joyous mood.

"I'm sorry Tavros, I mean, he's your friend brother, but I can't forgive the motherfucker right away, I just can't. But maybe later, I will, is that alright brother?"

"I guess so Gamzee; I just want you to be happy. I mean, other than you, uh, I don't have many friends, you know that, right?" he looked at me with his big auburn eyes, matching that soft plume of hair on top of his head.

"Sorry brother, I just, I'm sorry, I was so excited to see you, I'm sorry I couldn't see you, it's my motherfucking fault I got locked at home and shit."

"It's alright Gamzee, you're, uh, here now, so don't worry," he smiled one of his precious smiles and my heart skipped a beat in my chest. I couldn't take it. I leaned forward and kissed him, our lips meeting in a symphony of warmth. Just kissing him, now that he had known my love, and I knew his. It felt so much more real, so much more meaningful, like in this single moment, nothing could go wrong, and nothing could hurt us.

His lips were soft against mine, plush little cushions to meet mine, his were smaller than mine, but he was already smaller than me. I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"How are you making out?"

"Well, uh, not bad I guess. I mean, I'm getting used to, it."

"Well, I'm sorry brother, I mean, I couldn't help a motherfucker out, and that just ain't cool of a bro." I ruffled his Mohawk; it was soft and fluffy in my hand. I smiled at him and pecked his nose softly.

"It's alright Gamzee, but please, don't do that again. I don't want you to get in trouble, again, because of, uh, me…" he looked down at his hands resting in his lap, his palms tightening around the fabric of his shirt.

"Bro, don't worry, I did it because it _was_ for you, I love you brother, don't you forget that."

"Ok Gamzee."

"Bro, do you get the paper, I haven't been to town in so long, and my master wasn't going to tell me shit after I fucked up."

"Oh, yeah, it's on the table over there, sorry I can't, uh, go get it for you…"

"Don't worry your cute little head over this shit brother, its cool." I got up and walked over. Then I opened the paper and walked over, slowly as I gazed over the content. I plopped down beside him, still scanning the paper.

Another of the articles was about what I had read last time. Concerning the killer, we have lost track of him, and all reported sightings have ceased over the last two weeks. He must have left the region and headed elsewhere. We are still warning people not to leave the villages with a sign of caution and keep a look out for any suspicious figures. If they are not sighted by the end of the month, it will be dismissed as nothing but a lie.

I looked at it one last time, losing interest in all the other articles. I was so wrapped up in the article, I didn't even notice when Tavros put his arms around my shoulders and leaned against my arm. He looked sadly at the paper then up at me.

"What's wrong Gamzee?" I woke out of my lost state, somehow I felt strange when thinking about the article. Then I looked at Tavros and smiled at him.

"Nothing bro, don't worry your sweet little head over this shit. You already have too much on your plate." I kissed him on the nose and looked back at the paper. I read over the other articles. One was about a violinist, a young girl who was said to play so beautifully it made angels cry. So whenever she played it would rain. Another was about the queen staying in town for a while; she wouldn't go on another voyage until next year. I grabbed Tavros in my arms, being especially careful of his nubs, trying not to hurt what was still healing.

"Gamzee, you're, uh, squishing me." I loosened my grip once he spoke those words, then I chuckled at him and lightly squeezed his nose.

"Honk," he smiled at me, "brother, I missed you; a month without you was like a month without miracles. I can't describe that brother." Then I heard something drop in the entryway, my heart skipped a beat and I looked at Tavros.

"What was, uh, that sound, Gamzee?" Tavros looked up at me with his big innocent brown eyes. They sparkled under the lights in the small house.

"I don't know bro, but I'll go check this shit out. Make sure none of your shit all up and decided to like dive bomb the floor." I gave him a reassuring smile and put him down. I got up and walked closer. I turned around the corner and stared in confusion, anger, and what the fuck is going down.

The receiver of all these emotions was none other, than his highness, the prince, Eridan Ampora…

TBC…

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, it kind of dragged out and got boring, but I still hope you liked this piece of crap.


	10. Chapter 9

"What are you still doing here, I thought you left. What the fuck Eridan?" I took a step closer trying not to raise my voice so Tavros could hear it. He looked at me sadly with his light blue eyes.

"Gam, I'm sorry. Please, I just want you to forgive me, Tavros has, so why can't you." He was also talking quietly, picking up on what I had been meaning.

"Gamzee, what fell?" Tavros called from where he was.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'm going to go outside for a second, okay brother?"

"Okay Gamzee," a confused reply came. I grabbed Eridan's sleeve and slipped outside. He looked at me confused.

"What do you really want Eridan?" I looked at him, loathe in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Gam, please, I didn't do it on purpose, I would never do that to Tav, please Gam, he's our friend, and can't you at least do this for Tav. I mean, I heard what you two were talking about, so you love Tav, that's sweet. I know love; I actually love someone right now. His name is Sol; I don't think you know him. He's the son of the helmsman on the queen's ship. I met him when I went to go see the ship the queen sailed with across the seas.

I met him when I was younger, it was love at first sight," he laughed softly to himself, sadly in a way. "That notion might sound like Ludacris to you, but I know it's real, only because it's happened to me. Maybe, you might understand, but I do, I understand so much it hurts. It hurts because he's goes whenever the queen goes; he has to stay with his father. I don't even know if he feels the same way, but I know there's something more than friendship.

"I just love him. Like the way you love Tav. I'm sorry, I know why you attacked me, and I forgive you for almost attacking me," he looked at me.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't really care who you love, just stay away from Tavros, okay?"

"Why, I already told you it was an accident. And if I don't talk to Tav any more, If I don't visit him, who's going to, ask yourself that. You only visit him every couple weeks, imagine how lonely he'd be, that's why I have to be his friend, so why won't you let me?"

"And why do you think he'd be lonely, he can't go anywhere by himself, you've confined him to that prison he calls a motherfucking house. It's all your fault Eridan."

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to scare the horses, please Gam, just please, forgive me." He leaned up against the house's wall, then slid down and sat down on the dry grass.

"I already told you I can't."

"What if it had been you who had scared the horses, what would you do Gam?" I stared at him, I had no clue, my mind went blank, and then I started to imagine the scenario in my mind's eye. I could only stand there.

"…I don't know…" I whispered softly.

"Exactly, how do you think I feel? Every time I visit Tav, I'm left a bigger pit in my stomach, I feel guilty, I can't stand it, I did this to him, but Gam, please understand, I would never want to do this to Tav ever." I sat down beside him, some of my anger had died down and I was starting to realize the situation.

"I'm sorry Eridan, but tell me this, why motherfucker, are you the way you are. When I had seen you before, you were acting like a pompous asshole, but you seem different now?

"I thought you were a noble, well I mean you are, but I mean the serious ones who take class as a way of life. I didn't know you were the Gam that Tav always talked about; you didn't tell me your name, remember."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Eridan. I was just, I don't know, I mean, what you did to Tavros and all. I'm still pissed, but I'll talk it out motherfucker."

"It's alright Gam, but you scared me. I mean, I was shocked that a noble was acting like that, but I had to keep up the act. I'm sorry, I didn't know until the very last moment that you were Tav's friend. I'm sorry; it's just the way it's always been. And I if I don't act like that the queen will discipline me. She hates me." he looked down at his hands resting in his lap, his knees slightly bent as he sat on the ground.

"Why do you always call her the queen and not your mom, that doesn't make any motherfucking sense brother?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Well, I haven't told anyone this, except for Tav, but, the queen isn't actually my mother…my father had a child with another woman. He went off on his own expedition once about twenty years ago or so. He and the woman, well…you know, well she was a pirate, and he was a king. Then he came back after a year, and he came back with a baby. He told no one but the queen. That's why she won't let him go anywhere with her, he is confined to the village.

"And I being his child, his first born, that means I will be the king someday, and the queen hates me for that. She hates me because I am the constant reminder to her that my father ran off with another woman for a while; I heard she died at sea though. But that's why she hates me, she's not my mother, and Feferi is only my half-sister. But even she doesn't know this, so you have to keep it a secret. Okay Gam?" he looked at me half smiling. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't know, but you're still the prince, it's all motherfucking cool. Life isn't going to be perfect brother, so you have to deal with all the shit it throws at you. I still, am kind of motherfucking mad at you, but, I'll forgive you, for Tavros, but don't forget, if you ever, EVER, do anything to harm Tavros, I won't hesitate to kill you." I leaned in closer just to prove how serious I was.

"Okay Gam, whatever you say." He nodded his head shakingly, and then I pulled back and slouched against the wall.

"God brother, Tavros man, he won't be able to do shit anymore, I mean, his dad's always busy in the motherfucking castle, he's like going to be all motherfucking confined in this house. I feel sorry for the brother, I would come every day to help him if I could, but my master rarely lets me leave the mansion. And I feel like I'm doing enough for my brother. You know?" I stared up at the sky, the clouds floating around like grey paint across the sky. The light penetrated the thick sky and shone down dimly into the town.

"Yeah, I know what it's like. I rarely get to see sol, he's always at sea, and when I do get to see him, we just talk, I don't think he's knows how I feel about him, and I don't think he ever will."

"Sounds harsh brother, just tell the motherfucker how you feel, how do you think me and Tavros got to be the way we are, I told my bro I like loved him and shit, and turns out, he loved me too. It was such a motherfucking miracle." I smiled.

"Maybe I will Gam, I mean, he's in town now; if I go to the docks I can go and see him. Why don't we all go, you can bring Tav, and we can all go to the docks! Well?" he started to get his smile on and I smiled back.

"Sounds motherfucking wicked." I got up and patted the dirt and dust off my trousers then walked inside. I walked over to where Tavros was sitting, he was reading the paper I had set down earlier and then looked up when he saw me, and he smiled. His expression turned to confusion when he saw the royalty behind me.

"Hey Gamzee, and, uh, Eridan?" he just sat there, utter confusion plastered all over his face.

"Tavros, do you want to ditch this sick hut and head down to the docks, Eribro wants to go kick it by the sea." Tavros face lit up at the idea of going outside, going out for a fresh breath of air, and sea air no less.

"Really Gamzee, we're, uh, all going to the sea?" he asked excitedly. I walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah brother, do you want to change, or is that motherfucking cool?"

"No I'm fine, we can just go now, if that's, uh, okay?"

"Anything you say brother," I picked up Tavros delicately, but I still received a small squeak from the brown haired boy. I put him down gently in the four wheeled device, his wheel chair. Eridan had gotten someone to make it for Tavros, probably Vriska; she was always making new things to advance this still town. She is a complete bitch though and I never talk to her, but I hear she hassles Tavros sometimes and just the thought of her even talking to my beloved makes me want to punch someone out, specifically her.

"Thanks Gamzee," Tavros smiled to me then I pushed him out the door. Eridan grabbed a cloak hanging on the coat hanger and put it over him. It was purple and looked similar to a cape, minus the hood. He pulled his scarf over his nose, barely revealing his face. We walked off the castle grounds and started heading towards the harbor.

"So brother, you excited to be outside and shit, it's nice, I'm glad we could go out." I pushed him forward, smiling to myself, making idle chatter with Tavros.

"Yeah, I only went outside a couple times since you left."

"Really that sucks brother, well I take you out as much as I can, whenever my master lets me come to town, how does that sound brother?"

"Great, uh, are you and Eridan, better now?"

"Yeah I guess so brother, I guess for now, I'll forgive him. Okay brother?"

"I'm glad, it's not nice seeing you two fight, I mean, uh, you're my friends…so uh, we're going to the docks to?" Tavros looked back at Eridan confused. What little we could see of Eridan's face went bright red and he hid his face further in his scarf.

"I just want to visit someone Tav, alright?"

"Oh yeah, I read in the paper The Queen's not going out to sea again for another year, so you can visit him every day for the rest of the year motherfucker. Wouldn't that be some wicked ass shit motherfucker?" his cheeks went up higher, I assumed he was smiling.

"Really, you're not pulling my leg right, I don't read the paper often, so you better not be lying to me, please tell me you're not." He sounded hopeful.

"Nope, I'm telling the straight up truth brother, so get your smile on and kick the wicked shit." We were nearing the docks and a grand ship floated in the harbor. "I'm guessing that's the Queen's ship?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big, I've never been on it though, I'm not allowed, the Queen thinks I'll sneak aboard and runaway. But if I left where would I go, I have never left the village let alone the valley. And I wouldn't know how to take care of myself. I do-," he turned his head sharply and his eyes locked onto a boy carrying a map to the ship. He was wearing glasses and had dark brown hair. He was shorter than I, but that wasn't shocking. Eridan started walking towards him and we followed suit. Eridan stopped in front of the boy. He was our age, he was wearing a yellow jacket, and held the maps gingerly in his arms.

"Can I he-," before he could finish Eridan wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting boy. The boy stood there confused, and then Eridan pulled back, pulling down his scarf so he could see his face, there was instant recognition.

"Sol, I missed you."

"Hey, way to scare me fishdick." He said to Eridan, although there wasn't any spite in his words, actually he regarded him very warmly.

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Cause your reactions hilarious, that's why," Sollux smiled at him. "Let's go inside, no one should know you're here. Sollux walked and we headed towards a house on the water side. We went inside and sat down. I guess this is the Sollux Eridan loves…

TBC…

A/N: Wow, this chapter sucked balls, yay for horrible writing, hazzah! well I hope you enjoyed this retarded slurry of words.


	11. Chapter 10

"Well, do you two want me and Tavros to leave? I mean, don't want to interrupt any miracles brother?" I whispered into Eridan's ear.

"Sure, gam, why don't you just watch the ocean with Tav, but stay close so I can walk back with you guys."

"Okay. Well, good motherfucking luck brother." I patted his back and started pushing Tavros towards the door.

"Where are you going Gamzee, aren't we going to stay here with Eridan?" I looked at Tavros and put a finger to my mouth.

"Shh, Tavros, Got to let a bro work his miracles, we'll just get in his way, okay brother?" Tavros nodded and I pushed him out. "Later Solbro," I called in a final good bye.

I pushed Tavros down the shore line and I stopped where it wasn't crowded, where no ships would block our view of the sea. I pushed Tavros down the shore and onto the very edge of the cobble stone, where rock met sand. I picked up Tavros, a small squeak coming from the Taurus and put him down beside me at the edge of the walkway.

It was noon, so the water was calm and light reflected dimly from its surface. A few rocks to the side jutted out in jagged peaks , small caves dotting their surface. The sand was soft under my feet and I buried them beneath the surface. I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked over, I smiled.

"Hey Tavbro, you having fun?" I kissed the top of his head lightly. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"It's really nice here, I haven't been to the ocean in so long, thank you Gamzee, you don't know how much this means to me, really." I rested my hand on the back of his head and patted it lightly.

"Tavbro, I would do anything for you if it meant I could be with you."

"Really Gamzee?" he looked up at me from where his head was perched.

"Yeah bro, you're like the most important person to me, cause, I love you brother."

"I love you too Gamzee…Isn't the ocean beautiful. I can't believe how much I missed it. You really miss things when you can't do them as much. I'm starting to appreciate even more how much walking meant to me." Tears were starting to form in his eyes so I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a long kiss. His lips were soft underneath mine, and I placed my hand at the back of his neck. He stared up at me with his big, brown eyes, they fluttered closed and he delved into the kiss completely.

I pulled back for a breath, and we just sat there, in silence, staring deeply into each others eyes. Those windows were clear, the windows to the soul some say. But they were so much more. They were like portals I could look into, gaze deeply into. No reason but the reason so I could love him more.

"Tavbro, why are you so fucking adorable brother. I mean shit bro, want to eat you all up or some shit." I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a tight bear hug, being wary of the stumps protruding from his waist. They were still sensitive, raw, tender, had to be treated gently, gingerly. I had to treat his motherfucker better than myself, because I love him.

"Thanks Gamzee, uh, why are you so, uh, handsome?" he said, his attempt at flirting. I smiled at him and tapped his nose gently, it squishing beneath my soft touch.

"Honk, I don't know brother. It's a mystery, but that's not motherfucking important…sorry brother, hard to concentrate when I have this cute as fuck boyfriend all up and here, catching my stares brother. It's a motherfucking miracles that I can even make sentences brother, I mean, you're so distracting, god bro, why you so motherfucking cute." He laughed softly, a small snort coming from his nose. I join in the laughter, that sound bro, god he's so cute. Another small snort came from his nose, followed by a few others, the sounds slowly sending me to a slow death induced by laughter. Irony in its finest moment, laughter, the greatest moments, killing you, but medicine, if taken too much, will lead you to your inevitable downfall. I fell onto my back and laid there until the laughter died down.

I quickly caught my breath and picked myself up, taking a deep breath and leaning back on my hands, the rocks on the path sticking uncomfortably into my hand, but I ignored it, caught in the moment. I stared out at the sea, the waves clung to the shore like they were falling from cliffs, but fell back with the push of more oncoming waves. I watched them in silence serenity, the only sounds I focused on were the sound to the ocean and Tavros chest rising and falling softly.

His breaths came in soft wisp, the heat lightly brushing against my face when I lean in closer to him and he turns to face me. He has a faint blush lighting up his cheeks and his eyes are soft. I smile at him, the blush increases. I lean lightly to start another kiss. He leans forward as well and our small, simple kiss lasts but a few moments. I pull back and lean forward, placing on hand on his cheek and staring, losing myself once again, into his eyes.

"Gamzee thank you… uh, why did we leave Eridan in there?" he said, curiosity rich in his voice.

"Well, you know that guy we ran into at the docks, that was the guy Eridan bro was looking for, you see Tavbro, brothers got himself a crush, he was going to tell Sollux about this, see how he felt about it, see if he would love him back. I told him to do it; I was the one to convince the motherfucker. All Eridan wants is love bro, so we had to let the prince work his magic."

"Oh, so he liked that guy?"

"You got it Tavbro, I told him to do it, because I did it, and look what happened. I got you, best possible thing to happen to a bro. so I told him to give it a shot, maybe he'd get happiness like mine. So I'm happy for the motherfucker. I've forgiven him," for now, but if anything were ever to happen to Tavros ever again, I wouldn't hesitate to end him.

"That's nice of you, uh Gamzee, this is nice, just us, by the sea, it's like when we were younger, when you used to visit me, we'd run down to the sea, do you remember that. Those were good times. I miss them. Gamzee, I miss it when you used to visit every day, when you'd come to town, when we'd go and adventure. When we would go out together, just us, your master and my father away from us, just us in our own little world. That's what I liked best, when I had you all to myself, can it stay that way? Please come more, it gets lonely when you're not around. I can't go anywhere, I someone to help me, but I'm useless now, I'd be more useful if I was dead." That's when I snapped into action, I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"Don't ever motherfucking talk like that! You aren't useless; you will never be useless, what the fuck made you think like that? What makes you useless? Sure you can't use your legs, but that means nothing to me. Tavros, you are the reason I live, if that isn't all on its motherfucking own, I don't know what is, but please, please, don't ever, ever, motherfucking say those words again." I leaned in an weakened, I rested my head in his chest, my hands resting limply on his shoulders still.

"Okay Gamzee, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Who was filling your head with these ideas, what made you think like this? Was it something I did, I'll visit more, I'll do anything, but don't think like that please. It hurts me to see you like this." He lightly wrapped his arms around my back.

"I won't Gamzee, and it wasn't anyone who told me this, so don't worry, please. I'll stop, I'll try. So please, don't be mad at me." I sighed and removed myself from his chest. I smiled faintly at him, removing the worry from my face. I ruffled his Mohawk and lightened the darkened mood.

"It's alright brother, I'm just, it's alright, so don't worry your cute little head over it. Isn't the sea a motherfucking miracle? I mean, it's always there, making wind and shit. It's calming, but at the same time it can be all motherfucking dangerous. But it's so motherfucking beautiful, with all those wicked waves just lapping on the shore. It's so awesome brother, don't you think so?"

"Yeah it is pretty sick, and it is calming, but I'm not sure if that's just because you're here with me right now." He smiled at me and chuckled softly.

"Wow bro, next time we come, you should get some shorts on, after you've healed and all, then we can go swimming together, doesn't that sound cool brother?"

"Really, we can go swimming that would be great. I haven't gone swimming in so long, I can't wait." he was brimming widely and his face was glowing. It was moments like this where I just had to smile, soak up the mood like photosynthesis and breathe big gulps of yes, this is the life. I just had to kiss him again, so I did. We kissed longer this time, enjoying it, breathing in his essence. I pulled back and buried my feet in the sand once again due to the surfacing that had happened. The sand was warm around my feet and I wiggled my toes beneath its surface, watching, fascinated by the wrinkles and cracks my toes made with just the smallest movement. I watched a crab scuttle angrily across the ground, and for a mere second, Karkat flashed through my mind. That's when I lost it; I broke into a mass hysterics of laughter. Tavros stared at me oddly, and then joined in the laughing. I fell back and was clutching my stomach after a few moments of this. I pulled myself up, wiping tears from my eyes.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"Nothing bro," If I said it, might fall back into laughter again, so I wanted to save my stomach from the pain.

"If you say so." He said and he put his hand on my knee, putting all his fingers together, and then spreading them out slowly on my knee. I jumped and flinched at the touch. It was like a shiver or a tickle, I'm not sure, but that was some motherfucking magic he just did on my knee.

"Bro, what was that?"

"What was what?" he said innocently. I cracked a smile.

"Nothing. Are you thirsty, I'll go get us a drink, you just wait here, okay bro?"

"Uh, can I have some apple juice if that's not too much?"

"Anything for you brother." I pulled myself up. "If anything happens, just yell my name and I'll be here, I'll just be a second, I know there this stand somewhere along the beach this way, so I'll just be a moment brother." He nodded his head and I ran down the docks. I ran slowly, being wary of all the commotion occurring at the docks. Then I ran, but something caught my eye. It would have normally gone unnoticed, but I felt something weird, also, the red attracted my sight. I stopped in my tracks then slowly took a few steps till I was in the opening of the alley.

In the alley, was a man, covered in a cloak. He was bleeding from a few wounds.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" he looked up at me, and the first thing I noticed was the small tear shaped birthmark below his eye.

TBC…

A/N: doesn't everyone enjoy cliffhangers, I know I do3 not really, well I hope you enjoy this crapter, please keep reading, busting balls here for these really short chapters, but my attention span is limited.


	12. Chapter 11

I stared at him, who was this man. All these questions ran through my, but I brushed them aside from my thought and kneeled down beside him he was sitting at the hallway. He was staring at my face oddly, then tried to lean more, but then he flinched and recoiled, his hands grasping at his chest where the blood was brightest.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" I said. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing above a whisper came from his lips. I looked him over then bent down, putting his arm around my shoulder. I helped him up and started slowly walking. "I'll take you to the hospital" he looked alarmed and almost tried to pry himself from me, but the lack of energy rendered it useless. I noticed this.

"I'll take you to my friend's house then, it's not far from here, let's go." He didn't try to talk, but I guess he accepted this as a more suitable place to stay while he's unable to do anything. He was breathing heavy and he wasn't very fast at walking, but he kept his hood low. We mostly walked through alleys avoiding the main road or well trafficked areas. It took us a while to reach the house; I had to sneak onto the castle grounds. We went to Tavros's hut and I left him inside. It probably wasn't smart to leave him there all alone, but I couldn't leave Tavros alone either.

"Just stay here." I left him sitting in a chair then took my leave. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the docks. I was panting when I met up with Tavros, no beverages in hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"Where were you Gamzee, you took so long, I was getting lonely, I was scared you left me." I picked him up and hugged him.

"Why would I leave you brother, actually, we need to go back to your house right now. And when I say now, I mean like, motherfucking now." I placed him in his wheelchair gently as I could in the haste and started wheeling him off the docks and back into town.

"Wait Gamzee, weren't we supposed to wait for Eridan, I mean, we promised."

"Tavros, I'll tell you when we get to your house, just let me explain, okay brother. When we get to your house you'll understand." I wheeled him calmly, at a breakneck pace or, at least walking fast.

We reached his house, and then I opened the door and wheeled him inside. We came face to face with the man; he was still in the chair, his gaze was down and Tavros stared at him confused.

"Who is this Gamzee…" his words left his mouth, uncertainty rooted deep within his words.

"I found him earlier, he was hurt, couldn't leave a brother hanging, and, I feel like I know him, or something brother, I don't motherfucking know, but you have to trust me, okay?" I pushed him forward. Then I walked over to the man. "Do you have somewhere we can hide him tavbro? I mean, like, he needs to lay down so he can get better, and we can't like, bring to a motherfucking hospital, doesn't want that shit, so can I leave him here?" he looked back at me with an uncertain, doubting look. I'll stay here brother, make sure nothing happens, I'll even ask my master if I can stay longer."

"Well, if you say so, but we should, uh, treat him before we do anything. The medical stuff is in the cupboard over there." He pointed to said cupboard and I brought out a box, a first aid kit or the sorts.

"Can we lay him on the bed?" I looked at him, looked over him, to judge him. He didn't look dirty; the only thing that sullied his clothing was his blood and dirt that had collected from his stay in the alley. Otherwise he looked pretty well kept, aside from the weird feeling I got from him, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Yeah sure, just, I can't really help you, sorry Gamzee." I smiled at him and carried the man over to the bed. There, I took off his shirt to examine the wound. My master had told me basic first aid in case the occasion ever arose where I required such skills. He had a large gash on his side, but other than that, there were bruises scattered all across I cleaned it carefully, watching with every wince, but he tried very hard to hide his pain. Then after I bandaged it up and let him rest. I also gave him some medicine so it would relieve him from the pain. He looked up at me and I helped him put his shirt back on and looked at all the scars covering his body. They were like white veins against his pale skin.

Tavros looked at me, a smile setting on his face, and then it dropped when he looked at the man.

"So who, uh, are you exactly?" Tavros asked him. The man looked at him oddly, and then stared at the ceiling.

"I no longer have a name, or at least, I have not been called my name in many years."

"Well, what happened to you bro?" I asked him.

"I was attacked, but I evaded and ran to this town. I haven't been here in a very long time, it has been too long..." he said sadly.

"Why? I mean, what's kept you from returning here, you sound like you like this motherfucking place." I said to him.

"…I am not very welcomed here, and I have no one to come back, but that traitor…" he scoffed at the name. "Sorry, well, I have no one left here, although, there may be one, although, he does not know I exist, for I have never been able to see him. Even to this day I have not been able to see him, I couldn't witness as he grew up, for he was in the care of another. I have a pit in my stomach that never leaves, eternal grief filling my conscious. I left him here, but I had no choice, his mother died during birth, and I cannot raise a child, I couldn't, I have no right to. I was never there for my son. And I don't think I will ever have the chance to…I left my son here, with the one who betrayed me. It was only revealed later, I had left my son in the hands of my dear friends. But it was all a trap; it was a web of lies constructed so that he would inevitably end up in that traitor's clutches. And I could do nothing to stop it. I wish I could see my son, but, I wouldn't even know what he looks like, I could have already seen him, but there is no way to tell who he is." He said, sighing, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Your life has not been an easy one, but, you still have a motherfucking chance, you're still living, you can do all the shit you have to, you only live once, so take that motherfucking opportunity to do what you think is right. You should just rest now brother, you need it." I said and put a blanket over him. I sighed then wheeled Tavros to the other room. I wheeled him in front of a chair then sat down in front of him.

"Gamzee, is he going to be alright." Tavros said worried.

"He's going to be motherfucking fine, but what worried me, is why was someone motherfucking chasing him, why did he have to run so far, and why was his body so banged up. Was he tortured, or was it robber. I don't motherfucking know. But don't worry Tavros, he seems alright, and if he does anything, I will be here to stop the motherfucker." He smiled at me and I smiled back, reassurance to lift his conscious.

The rest of the night went well, I Helped Tavros onto the couch, His father came back in the middle of the night, and without a word, slipped into his bedroom in silence. I went into Tavros's bedroom and sat at the man's side, a candle dimly lighting the room, for the light bulbs are too harsh at this time of night. He was silent sleeper and I had almost drifted off to sleep myself when he turned over and faced me, his eyes opened slowly.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked him.

"No," he said silently.

"I see, how are your injuries?"

"They are fine, after a few days I should be able to leave. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Can I ask you why those motherfuckers were chasing you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"If you're going to stay here, I want to make sure you aren't dangerous, don't want my motherfucking Tavbro getting hurt, you got that?" I glared at him, spitting fire with my sharp tongue.

"It was just some robbers… nothing but ordinary thieves." He stared at my face, " can I see that candle?" I handed it to him and he held it near my face, then a flash of recongnition danced across his face, the candle almost dropped from his hand, but I took it fast in my hand and placed it back on the table.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a demon." I joked.

"No, it's not that, but it couldn't be, it couldn't," he stared at my face in the dim light, "How long have y had that mark beneath your eye?"

"It's a birthmark, so my entire life, why?"

"Do you know what that mark means?"

"No, I didn't even know it meant something."

"It is the mark of the Sacred Family, the Family said to have descended from god. I didn't see it before; my vision was a little blurry due to the blood loss. But now I can see it clearly, bright as day. It explains your hair color and your eye color. It all makes sense now, you are him. I didn't think I would recognize you, but I did." He stared at me with happiness filling in his eyes. I felt the mood lift and for some reason I could feel I knew I was going to realize how I knew him. And what was the Sacred Family, he couldn't possibly know about the Juggulatian story that told of a similar Family. He couldn't possibly mean such a thing.

I looked closer at his face; he had weird markings, grey shadows against his pale white face. They were dark against his skin, the shadows casted from the candle made the grey fiercer against the ivory of his skin.

"Why do you have those markings on your face, I'm sorry that might sound rude, but they don't look like a birthmark."

"Oh, you're right they aren't. I got these when I came of age, when I turned sixteen. They appeared on my face one morning, after I had, well, changed to say the least. It was all because of who I am. Or, should I say, who I was born to be. It is what we do, although, I left that road a long time ago. It's a dark path sewn with misery and death, and, I can't, I don't think I can ever do it again…If only I was born as someone else. The blood I bear is too much to handle, the blood on my hands will drown me one day. I only have one hope, once I die, I hope I will be able to see the one I love once again. She was beautiful, she was perfect, but she died when she bore my child. Like every mother in my bloodline, the gene takes over, and completely eradicates the other genes, dominating it, illuminating the source. So she died, because she bore the child of a monster." He looked up at me with his sad, tear filled eyes.

"Do you want to know my name, My name is Kurloz Makara, and, I am your father, Gamzee…"

TBC…

A/N: wow didn't think I could leave it at a crueler cliff hanger, but guess what, I did, enjoy that, this will be a reminder of what is to come, thank you for reading, please review, or I will not update…


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: when the equation signs come in that means there's a flash back, when the ~~ come in, it means a different spot in time. The flash back is in the perspective of Kurloz. That is all, enjoy.

I mulled over the words he said long and hard. Kurloz couldn't be my father. I already had a father, and a mother. And they were both very much alive until I was a little older. But he says my mother died when I was born, she was alive though. He has to be lying, there's no other explanation. Maybe he was just a little off his rocker from the pain from his wound, all the adrenaline and such.

I'll have to talk to him again when I can get back to Tavros's house. Only one more night, then my master will let me go back. Only one more night, than I can see Tavros. Only one more night, and I can confront this lunatic.

I sat in my bedroom, or I was until I decided to pace until I dug holes in the floor. Back and forth I went, thinking over the words he said. I didn't want to believe them, I refused to, but still, why did they make me second guess my entire life, nay, my entire existence. Was everything up until this point a lie? Was it all fabricated for some ulterior motive? I want to deny that might be the case, I don't even want to think about it.

I wait for one night, one slow, painful night. I made dinner than cleaned up, after than, I stayed in the solitude of my room. When I woke up that morning I headed out once again and walked down the dirt path to the town.

It was a cool, crisp morning and I was dressed to the nines. I was wearing my scarf and an over coat along with my boots to stay warm. It took about half an hour to reach the town but when I saw it in the clearing, my heart skipped a beat. I was getting closer and closer to finding out what he meant. Maybe he'd tell me more. Why was this stranger here anyways, surely it wasn't solely because he was running away, maybe he had an ulterior motive. Maybe he was trying to get at my master. I wasn't aware he had made any enemies over the years, but I guess everyone does.

I was nearing the town and saw it over the brim of the hill. The nerves were building inside me. I was finally going to get some answers. Was he just a mad man, or was he the legitimate article. My own flesh and blood. I thought I had parents, I thought they were my real parents, who exactly were they?

I got to the town, my thoughts occupied with questions about my life and who I really am. Who I was meant to be. I cleared them from my head and walked over to Tavros's house. I knocked on the door and went inside. I walked to Tavros's room and found him and Kurloz were talking. They both turned to face me when I showed up.

"Hey Tavros, sorry I'm a little motherfucking late."

"It's alright Gamzee." Tavros smiled at me.

"Whats up motherfucker?" I said to Kurloz.

"I'm gradually getting better, but it's only been a day, it will take longer to recuperate."

"He's getting better a lot faster than I thought he would. You heal really fast, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's not important."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tavros looked down. I glared at Kurloz.

"Never mind, what have you two been up two since I left?" I put my arm around Tavros's shoulder. "How have you been my little motherfucker?"

"I've been well Gamzee, pretty wicked. Just been talking to, uh, him since you left. He has really interesting stories."

"I bet he does…hey Tavbro, can me and ku- him have a talk, sorry bro."

"Uh, sure, I mean…okay."

"Thanks brother." I wheeled him to the other room and left him to his own antics. I then closed the door behind me and stared at Kurloz.

"Why are you here, I mean, why are you actually motherfucking here?"

"I already told you, I was avoiding people. I'm pretty famous around here as an outlaw…no that's not the word, let's say monster."

"A monster?"

"Yes, I did something a long time ago that I have come to regret over the years."

"What did you do?"

"Wow, awfully nosey for a son who appears to not believe he is of my own loins."

"How can you be my motherfucking dad, I already have, well, had parents, all up and confusing a motherfucker."

"I'm not trying to, how about I put it in simpler terms. I am your father and your entire life has been a lie…"

"…I"

"Your whole life, since the day you were born has been a lie. They weren't actually your parents, I entrusted you with them when you were still a baby. They were friends of your mother and I. I hadn't realized they died, or rather, they were killed. Gamzee, when did you come of age?"

"Come of age, what do you mean."

"You are so old yet know so little."

"Stop calling me stupid motherfucker."

"Well it seems you know so little about your own self."

"Whatever, just explain it already."

"When I say come of age, I don't mean growing up, not puberty, it looks like you've already past that, but anyways, what I mean is, when did you start waking up covered in scars and scratches. When did you learn to control that?"

"Control it? I've been like that since I was seven. But it's just dreams, nothing more, there's nothing to control, and even if there was, they're just dreams, only motherfucking figments on my imagination."

"Have you learnt nothing? They are not simply dreams. I will explain later." Something catches his eyes and his mouth hangs agape. "What is that on your hand?" I tighten my palm in reflex but that only urges him to grab my hand and force it open. He stares at my hand, his brow furrowing in concern and worry. Lines of age displaying as his forehead crinkles and his eyes darken with uneasiness.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get this marking?"

"I don't know, it just appeared on my skin, why?" his looked darkened and his expression gave birth to anxiousness inside me.

"Do you know what this means? Do you?" he looked up at me from where his gaze had previously held.

"No, I didn't know it meant anything."

"The gears are turning, if you don't know what you did, that means someone tricked you into doing it, now that person has the knowledge, the prophecies to foretell the end." He showed me his own palm; there was a mark as well, although his was in the shape of a star, opposed to a tear drop like mine. "I have been marked as well; anyone of the bloodline who has opened the promised document is scared with its marking."

"I don't know what this 'document' is though."

"You will soon, but it is not for me to tell you. You will have to remove the seeds of evil that have been sown. It is your responsibility to fix what has been corrupted."

"That's the motherfucking problem; you won't tell me what went down."

"And it is not my place to tell you that," I was getting really motherfucking tired of this guy, "but there is something I can tell you, I will tell you who your mother was."

"Okay." I glanced back at my hand and he let go, he rested against the wall, the blankets over his legs.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, she was gentle and nice, and she was a wonderful pianist. But she was strong and resilient. I thought she could handle it, break the curse. She almost did, but like all dreams, it had to come to an end."

~~"Good morning sweetie." I said. She smiled at me. He eyes were black; I didn't think it was possible for eyes to be pure black. They were pure as ebony, like a dark road and fresh rain shining in the light of a candle. Her smile was enchanting and her hair fell softly when she moved, swaying with every stride.

"Hello Kurloz," he smile was bright and cheerful.

"How are you today?" I smiled; she was wearing her usual green and wearing a matching headband.

"Wonderful, Kurloz, I know this is sudden, but I want to have a child. I want to have your child. When will you let me give you a son?" My face darkened, I couldn't. She didn't know who I really was, and I was scared to tell her, if she ever found out who I really was, all would be lost. I couldn't let her have a child, for she would die in the process. I will never let her have my child. No matter what happens.

~~ "I'm sorry Muelin, you have been stricken with such a disease at such a young age, I am sorry Mister Makara, this must be terrible news. Your body will slowly start to break down over the course of a couple years. First your hearing will go then your body functions will start to cease, I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor told us the foreboding news, our hearts were heavy and my stomach was tight.

"Please Kurloz, before I die, I want to give birth to your child, please, this is the last gift I want to give you before I leave this world for the next." But this gift would come at a heavy price, I have still not told her who I am, and I'm not sure if I ever will get the chance.

~~"Hello doctor, you say you can help her, you can fix her. The last doctor I went to said she was a lost cause; please tell me you can fix her. Since you are a noble maybe you have had better studies, you must be better, please help her."

"That is correct Mister Makara, it is Makara right? Concerning the issue with your companion here, it will be simple, nothing but a few medical procedures and she will be back in shape in no time."

"How much will it cost?"

"Nothing, I only requires your assistance in a simple matter, Mister Makara. You are the only one who can possible do this, so I only can come to you for aid."

"Okay, what do you need, if it will save her, I'd sell my soul to the devil."

"A devil you say, a devil indeed."

~~ She was looking better, after a few treatments she was already getting better at a shocking pace. My spirits were lifting and I was happy. No one knew we were together, her family disapproved of me so we were together only in private. But we wed shortly after I met her, knowing full well she would be my soul mate.

~~She's late; she was supposed to get back from the doctors hours ago. I walk with a quick pace and my heart in my throat. Her state had just started to droop again, she had been getting better, what was wrong, were the juju cursing me, cursing the woman who loved me, taunting me with love then snatching it from beneath my feet like a rug being pulled out from under me, sending me plummeting to the ground, to hell.

I arrived at the manor outside of town, the walk was long but I did anything but walk, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, at a breakneck pace I ran though the cold night. I knocked on the door but when I received no answer I walked in.

"Doctor, Muelin, are you here?" I called into the dim manor. I received no response and walked in. I walked towards Doctor Scratch's study and knocked. Once again no response, so I opened the door and stared into the darkness of the library, unlit, unoccupied. I walked inside then the world went dark. There was a pain in the back of my neck and I fell to the ground.

TBC…

A/N: I'm a horrible person, look at that ending, I mean, think of that cliff hanger, what did I just do, nothing, that's where is end, not really, cant wait till next chapter, until next time, enjoy…


	14. Chapter 13

~~When I woke up I was tied to a table, the light above me dangling back and forth. My eyelids slowly opened and I came face to face with the perpetrator. I opened my mouth to yell in dismay but my words were held back by the piece of cloth covering my mouth. I looked around the room and my eyes met his. I tried to say something, anything, but like before, it was to no avail. He noticed my struggles and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hello, finally awake I see. About time, your wife has been brought back home, but you see, she might be different in a way, I told her you went on vacation, used this fine piece of technology," he swings around his pocket watch, "To plant that in her head, so no matter how long your gone, she won't be the wiser. It was rather easy I would say, shushed her within a few seconds, but I did what you asked of me, although, not completely. I couldn't save her, but I gave her three years left to live. And in that time, you have to repay me for my services, mister Makara."

~~ I'm not sure how long I've been here, my mind has been a blur and time is lost to me. I know I've been doing it more often lately, but I'm starting to gain control of the outbursts. But he doesn't know that I've been gaining control, staying conscious as its happening. He's been playing with me this entire time, mocking me, experimenting on me like some animal. He's found out who I really am, somehow he knew, he knew my lineage, what happens to me, what I become. I'm a monster, and I think he knows that too.

~~ "So, it's been a month, I think it's been long enough old friend," he said sickly, a demented smile spread across his pale face. "One last time, lets release you one last time, and then I'll let you go, let you out into the town. I mean, you deserve it after all; you disposed of those weak people once known as my parents, thank you for that. So to repay I will set you free." He took a knife to finger and made a small incision in the tip. A drop of blood formed around the cut and he smiled, gazing at the blood gleefully. "Just one drop and I can send you into insanity, all it takes, so how about it?" he turned his eyes to me. I didn't say a word.

"I'll take that as a yes. I even gave you some speaking privileges. Well, since you will ignore my kindness, let's bring you to the town then, there I can let you go wild on all those peasants. How does that sound? Let's just make sure you're calm until we get there." He took a needle from the side table and smiled at me half crazed. He grabbed my arms and twisted my wrist. He found the nerve and put the needle in, my world went black, and soon, it would be painted red.

~~I tasted blood in my mouth and my body went stiff. I started to feel my heart pounding in my chest, filling my ears. I could hear things in my head, voices, twisted laughter, screams. I started laughing. My back arched and I laughed into my chest. The doctor had left me, he had betrayed me, it was all his fault. No, it wasn't his fault, it was, the motherfucking peasants, ha, maybe they should just die, it would be easy to kill them. Like livestock in the slaughter. I started to laugh even more. I could feel my other side wanting to take over again. It wanted to kill, fuck, I can't kill people. I don't want to kill anyone. Please. Ha ha, what are you talking about, it's not killing, just delivering motherfucking justice, giving the fucking lower beings what they deserve. I am descended from god, and by gods hand I will punish them. No, no, I can't do this. I walked out of the alley and into broad daylight. He had brought me to the busiest part of town, people walked by, ignorant of the justice that was about to be smashed through their skulls. No, what am I thinking, shut the fuck up, and get out of my head. They'd be so easy to kill though, think about it, let's paint this town red. Then I can go find Muelin and give her what she's always wanted. Let's continue the line of gods' hand. No that would kill her, I can't hurt her.

My hands tightened into fists and laughter erupted from my throat. The towns people stopped and stared and me and I walked over to a food stand and picked up a piece of wood standing up against the stall.

"Hey what are you doing!? You can't take that-" I laughed more and sent the board crashing into his head, smashing it into his skull. I laughed more as he fell and blood pooled around him. my motions were wobbly and I was losing my steadiness. I turned around and looked at the rest of the crowd.

"Honk…" I whispered. Then, I lost control. People were running and screaming and insane laughter came from within me. I ran, people in my path dropping like flies, prey being slaughtered by the monster. The game was just beginning. So many people, so little time. All of these peasants, these non- believers, they will repent with their life. Only the nobles, the believers shall live, while I cut down the ignorant. I am the savior, I am light, and I am justice. Let me paint my wicked pictures in your blood, welcome to the dark carnival motherfucker.

Then I spotted her and stopped. She must have heard the screaming. I was covered in the blood of the dead and she just stared at me. I could feel my blood lust lessening and I was beginning to realize what I was doing. Tears started pouring down my face and I looked around at all the fallen. I fell to my knees and put my hands in my face. I wanted to scream to shout out.

Then I heard the sounds of running through the blood, towards me. Then arms wrapped around me and I looked up. Muelin had wrapped her arms around me and held me in her embracae, I stared into her eyes. I whispered her voice softly and I wanted to die right there and then.

I jumped up. "We have to get out of her, it's not safe here, and they might come looking for me. come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her. We ran far and long. We ran out of the city and into the forest. We found a cave in the outskirts. I washed off and we sat in the cave, staring at each other in front of the fire.

"Kurloz, what happened." Muelin spoke first, breaking the silence.

"He betrayed me…Muelin, I haven't been completely truthful, I haven't told you about who I am, or rather, what I become. I'm a monster, did you see what I did today, that was because of who I am." I continued to tell her about my lineage, about what I become when ingest the blood of someone else. And lastly, I told her about what would happen if she birthed my child.

"Kurloz, I'm going to die anyways. I've only been getting worse lately. I want to do something before I die, so please let me."

"Okay."…

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." I felt like he wasn't telling me everything, he only told me about who my mother was. Mostly just saying how she was when she was alive. He barely told me anything. he was so frustrating.

"Thank you. She sounds like a great motherfucker if I do say so myself brother."

"Your mother… she was strong… she was always thinking about others. I still love your mother to this day. But you are all I have left of her. I love you Gamzee, please don't forget that. I have not been here for you, because I couldn't. If I had stayed here with you or brought you along with me you would be in danger. I do not wish that upon anyone. Especially my own son, so I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"You're not my dad. I might have been born from you, but I had a motherfucking dad, and you aren't him. He died, along with my mother, and you're just some guy who came into my life. I know it's wrong to feel like this, but how do I know you're not lying?"

"You know I'm not lying. I can explain everything you haven't known in your life. I highly doubt whoever you live with knows anything about who you really are."

"Okay then, who am I? Who the fuck am I?"

"You are my son, but you are also the saviour."

"What the fuck does that mean motherfucker?"

"You'll find out in time. I can't tell you that though. I can only tell you about what you become. You said you didn't know you became anything right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that means somehow, whoever you're living with is able to repress your memories of when you awaken. When the monster within you lusts for blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dreams, they aren't just dreams. everything that you dream about has actually happened. You killed each and every person you dream about. And you haven't even known it. are you taking anything, any kind of medication?"

"Well, my master makes me take these green pills- "

"Those must be them. I'm telling you for your own safety and the safety of others, you **must** stop taking these pills! It could save people's lives."

"What, I've killed people! I've never killed anyone, I could never hurt anyone."

"I'm not saying you do it when you're sane, you just do it, it's not a choice, not when you have no idea what you're doing. None of this is your fault. You're of my blood so you're my responsibility."

"So all I have to do is stop taking this medication and it will stop?"

"No, you'll be able to hold yourself back, hopefully. But what really bothers me, is why you don't have your marks of coming of age. Your face is still white and pure, no grey marking your face. What has your master done to you I wonder." He stared at me curiously. I got up from where I sat and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Tavros." Then I walked outside and put my arms around Tavros.

"Oh, you scared me Gamzee."

"Hey motherfucker, sorry for all up and leaving you out here all by your lonesome."

"It's okay Gamzee." He smiled at me, his cheeks a light pink. I kissed his nose then went around and looked him in the eyes. I put my hands on his cheeks and smiled into his eyes. I needed something normal in my life, something constant. I needed Tavros to be that for me, so I won't tell him anything. I need him to be my rock

"I love you Tavbro." I smiled at him. I leaned forward and kissed him. just a small kiss and pulled back smiling.

"I love you too Gamzee."

I wish I had known about what would happen later, I might have been able to stop it…

TBC…

A/N: well, cliffhangers galore, oh yeah, I don't own homestuck, that's Andrew hussie, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this crappy slurry called literature. Until next time, keep on shipping.


	15. Chapter 14

"Tavros, I love you bro." I pulled him into my arms and held onto him, being wary of the stumps protruding from his hips.

"I love you too Gamzee." I sat down in his wheel chair and sat him down into my lap. I brushed my nose against him and smiled softly, resting my head in the nape of his neck. I wrap my arms around the boy's small waist and bring him closer to me, separating the small distance that was there previously.

"Tavros, if anything ever happens to me, will you keep on living, don't ask any questions, just for me, would you do that. Forget about me, find someone else. Okay bro? Will you do this one solid for me?" I said, trying to hold the quiver from my breath.

"Why would any this ev-"

"Don't ask please, just please, would you?"

"I don't want to forget you, even if you died, I don't think I could ever forget you Gamzee."

"You have to, you just have to."

"…Okay Gamzee, if you want me to, if something ever happens to you, I'll forget you." He said sadly then he wrapped his own arms around me.

"Thank you bro, this is all I motherfucking want. If I die, keep on living, for me." I looked up at him and leaned forward gently for a soft kiss. Just small kisses graced his lips over and over again, gently coaxing him for a longer, more intimate kiss. I could feel his arousal on my lap and it lifted my spirits that I could still please him even though I'm nothing more than a motherfucking monster.

I finally delved further into the lip locking, getting a motion and I let my hands work their way from his back to his chest, running up and down gently, slowing in more sensitive areas. Tavros wraps his arms behind my neck and pulls us closer, his bodacity growing with each passing second.

I pulled my face back and stared into his caramel eyes. They were like liquid ember flowing smoothly, never growing harder with the passage of time. I put my hands on his cheeks and smiled lazily at him, connecting our foreheads in a subtle expression of my love.

"Tavros, you're one of the cutest motherfuckers I know, I want you to know that."

"Gamzee…you know, that man's still in the other room."

"He probably didn't hear anything, and if he did, whatever bro. let everyone know, cause I motherfucking love you." I said then squeezed him tight against me.

"I love you too. What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go visit Karkat, haven't seen him in a motherfucking while, hope he hasn't gotten to lonely up in there."

"I haven't seen him in a long time either, that sounds nice." He said smiling.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed? I mean, we can go right now, but I don't think you want to be in your motherfucking pyjamas bro."

"Yeah, but my clothes are in the other room, do you mind getting them?"

"No problem motherfucker" I smiled as I walked back inside his room, avoiding eye contact with my father, and walked over to his dresser. I shuffled through the door, I could feel his gaze on the back of his head, whether he held the intention of a glare, I could almost feel the heated stare on my back.

"Gamzee, I understand you might not believe me, and you do not think of me as your father, but understand I had no choice other than to leave you here. Living every day on the run and hiding, that is not the life I want for you. You can either ignore everything I said and be sucked into his little games, or listen to me and stay away. All I'm asking you to do is keep caution."

"I already told you how I feel about this motherfucker, why do you have to dwell on this shit." I slam Tavros's poor dresser drawer, subjecting it to become the medium of my anger. Pushing my frustrations on the simple containing device. Maybe I'm just angry because I stopped taking my pills.

I walked out and put on my usual façade for Tavros, don't want to worry my little bro. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead and smiled at him.

"Lift your arms motherfucker," I asked in a sweet voice. He did just so and I took of his old shirt and replaced it with a fresher, cleaner one. The old one smelled like Tavros, it was soft and subtle, but it was the nonetheless. "Okay bro, I'm gonna pick you up to put your pants on." I grabbed him around the waist with one arm, and with the other I removed his pants and put on a fresh pair. I put him back in the chair after a short hug.

"You ready to head out bro, let's go see !"

"Okay Gamzee, let's go then." I wheeled him out happily and across the lawn and out to the streets. It was a pretty empty afternoon considering how nice it was outside. The sky was clear and the landscape bright. It illuminated the sea and reflected on the Valley Mountains. What a wonderful day to go to a hospital. It hadn't rained for quite some time, causing anarchy to the grass in dryer places.

"Its been a while, huh bro, it's just us, a nice stroll, miracles don't happen enough brother," I said idly, just common words to pass the time, although, I truly meant them, it was nice when it was just us, no distraction of interruptions.

"Yeah, it sucks that I can't walk with you, making you push me and all…"

"Don't talk like that bro, I don't care if you can't walk, and it wasn't your fault for this, so I'd never get mad at you for this shit bro, you're perfect the way you are. Don't let any motherfucker tell you otherwise." I said fiercely.

"I guess you're right Gamzee, but I still feel bad. I'll try to be a little more confident. Maybe if I try hard enough, it'll just become real Gamzee."

"Maybe bro," I said as I ruffled his Mohawk and continued strolling down the cobblestone path lined with strings of fate leading to the destination where it all starts.

We arrive at the hospital after a few minutes. We walk inside, the scent of oatmeal, disease, and medicine filling our noses. I push Tavros down the corridor lined with doors, and on the other side of the doors, the patients who are waiting for death to take them away. Most of these people only last a week, so I don't bother to talk to them. I knock on Karkat's door and after no response walk in.

Like usual he's sitting in the chair by the window looking out. He looked sad, then he turned around and the fires quickly lit back up, kindled by the new quests. He tried to get up, and then remembered after a short second, that that wasn't going to work very well. He sat down, crossing his arms and putting one leg over the other.

"Hey motherfucker, what hanging."

"Hey Karkat, long time no see." Tavros said shyly, and then lifted his head, for he needed confidence, and he needed to show it for it to work.

"Long time no see my ass, what the fuck Tavros, and you too Gamzee, I guess he can't come by himself, but you have no fucking excuse asshole." I put my hands up defensively then smiled at him, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Doesn't Equius visit you a lot bro," I said as lifted my eyebrows. I leaned my head on the palms of my hands and looked at Karkat with a huge grin on my face. His face went flushed for a second.

"Aww, fuck no, no Gamzee, he's just, he's my friend, no Gamzee, fuck you asshole."

"That's a shame I thought he liked you…"

"He does, I mean, that's cool, seriously what the fuck Gamzee, why does it even matter."

"Okay bro, I was just bugging you motherfucker, ain't no need to get all motherfucking wound up bro."

"Just shut up Gamzee, I wasn't getting wound up thank you very much."

"If you say so motherfucker…so how you been lately bro?" I said, changing the subject to avoid any more of Karkat's ranting, he's so funny when he's flustered. Tavros giggled a little and Karkat gave him a fast glare, after that, he began ranting again; it takes a special kind of person to make Karkat shut up. It was nostalgic to sit here with Karkat and just relax, not having to worry about the shit Kurloz told me, the trouble I had gotten in over with Eridan, and Tavros could relax too. It made me sad when he talked about his legs.

I smiled at Karkat and looked out the window. Why did Karkat always gaze from up here. You could see the whole town from the hospital perched on higher grounds. But you couldn't see the sea. Has Karkat ever seen the sea? Perched on his up on his disinfected thrown made of hospital corners and shots, he can see all the town, but placed behind his jail bars made of glass, he can only look, but never touch the outside world. He watches the same people every day, his back turned to the sea behind him, where the he can never see a sun rise and rainbow over the glistening waters.

Did the town always look this peaceful from here? But my train of thought derailed ending all the little thought people's lives, killing off a few children and a renegade alpaca when Karkat interrupted it my pushing it off the tracks.

"Gamzee, Gamzee, fuck-ass listen when I'm talking to you." He said angrily, and then the heat left his voice.

"What bro."

"Well, I… next time you come can you bring me more books?" he said, he sounded like he was going to say something else but I didn't ask him anything.

"Okay bro, more romance books?"

"Yeah, you say it like its wrong, seriously, what the fuck dude."

"Never said a word." I smiled at him, and I swear for a second, I saw a smile on his lips too.

I looked out the window again to distract myself, my eyes just seemed to attract there, I looked around to see why I was still looking, and I felt obligated for some reason. Then I saw him, fuck, Kurloz had followed us and was waiting behind a tree for us to get back.

"Tav, I'm gonna be right back, okay motherfucker." I got up and walked out of Karkat's room coolly, then the moment I shut the door I stormed outside and strode over to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I already told you I'm done with your shit."

"I came here to warn you, I realized something, there's only one person who could be behind all this, the man who started the motherfucking shit-pool. You have to watch out for the man in the manor out of town, you got that." He said those last words then went back to the hut, using the shadows to hide himself from the suspecting eyes. I sighed and walked back towards the castle, pissed off. What the fuck was he doing in my life now? He had his chance all these years, and now he finally fucking comes. I walk back inside Karkat's room and there's a nurse and Tavros has a worried look on his face.

"Gamzee, Karkat just passed out, he's not breathing."

A/N: I decided what blood defect Karkat has, sickle cell anemia, A genetic condition that affects mostly African-Americans. Periodically, red blood cells change shape, and block blood flow. Severe pain and organ damage can occur. Its kind of ironic, I'm sorry. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I haven't updated in an extremely long time.


	16. Chapter 15

"Oh fuck, Karkat!" I rushed over to his side while the nurse checked his breathing. She rose from where she was kneeling beside Karkat and started doing CPR on his chest.

"Don't worry, I can handle is easily."

"You're telling me not to worry when he's in this state?" I almost yelled at her.

"It is a symptom of his disease, it's called sickle cell anemia, it does quite an extensive bit of damage on a persons organs, it is probably just a blood clot blocking blood flow to the heart, we just have to get his heart pumping and hopefully it will push, it has worked every time." The nurse said such words so nonchalantly; it made me worry about the regularity of this occurrence.

"How often does this happen," I asked, terrified of the words that would come from her breath.

"More often than you would probably like to know, But do not tell I told you, he said he would like to keep this a private affair. He informed me he would like to keep this matter under wraps, so please, do not say anything about this to him when he wakes up." The nurse said almost monotone, it also made me guilty, he was here alone, and he could reach out to us at any time he wanted, but no, even when he has so little, he can only think of those he cares about.

"Motherfucker, what the fuck is he thinking?"

"I believe it would be best for everyone, if you two left and allowed to recuperate, now." She ordered.

"We can't leave him like this," I stated.

"If you stay here, I believe you will only do more bad than good."

"I just want to help."

"Even if you try, in this state, you cannot do anything to help him, so I suggest you leave, with all this ruckus, you are only making matters worse, so I suggest you make you way to the exit before I call security." I glared at her for a few moments before giving it up as a futile attempt and with that, hesitantly, I took hold of the handles on Tavros's wheelchair and we were off. The feelings of guilt and worry weighing heavy in my stomach like chains tying me down with dread.

"It's going to be okay Gamzee…" Tavros said softly looking up at me with his warm hearted smile. I ruffled his Mohawk half-heartedly and gave him a hopeful smile.

"I hope you're right about that Motherfucker, I really do."

"Should we go tell Equius?" Tavros acquired.

"I don't think that would be the smarted decision bro; don't want to cause too much stress to the motherfucker."

"Probably…" Tavros said, and then looked down in his lap.

"Cheer up bro, Karkat's going to be motherfucking fine, how about this, let's go somewhere to take our mind of this bro?" I said trying to help him feel better, although, I guess I'm not in the greatest of moods either. If only that didn't happen, but it did, so whatever I can only hope he gets better, and soon.

"Okay, if you say so, where did you want to go?" He looked up at me hopefully.

"How about… Wait, there's a carnival coming to town tonight, I forgot, how about we do that motherfucker, and in the meantime, how about we head down to the sea and just hang out, how's that sound motherfucker?"

"Okay," He smiled and I pushed towards the ocean. I tried to take Karkat off my mind, and somehow, I began to get relaxed again in Tavros's presence, but I could stop him from gnawing at the furthest corners of my mind. I walked with him always somewhere close to my thoughts, but I prevailed in keeping my thoughts solely Tavros.

We arrived at the sea and I pushed Tavros down the paved walk way. The wheels on his chair clacked against every pebble lining the road. The waves washed against the shore and the boats stood tall at port. We walked along the edge of the sand, on the more beaten path and I maneuvered up to the hill. I pushed him upwards and when I got to the little flat area on top of the small hill, I sat him down and I sat next to him. I leaned back onto my hands and tilted my head up at the sky. A lone bird circled overhead and let out a cry. I watched the clouds float overhead and for a while I just sat there enjoying life.

"Tavros, do you remember when we came here as kids, we'd go swimming together, but since neither of us had bathing suits, we went naked. Those were the days, to bad I didn't appreciate getting to see you all motherfucking naked like I do now, and maybe I'd have started this earlier." I tilted my head towards him and closed one eye because of the sun.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, moving forward and pulling him closer by putting a hand on his cheek. I scooted closer and wrapped my other arm around his waist, leaning down and slowly moving back and forth in the kiss. I sucked at his lips softly and got into a motion. I pulled him on my lap and wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, closing the distance between us. He put his arms around my neck and I pulled my other hand from around his back. I ran my fingers along his side then slid them under his shirt, running them up and down his chest slowly dragging my fingers. I felt a soft whine escape his throat and I smiled, but didn't stop. It must have been the cutest the cutest noise I'd ever heard.

I pulled back and pulled him close to me, pulling his into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his back tight and he moved his on around mine as well. I wanted him to feel safe in my arms; I wanted to be the light at the end of his tunnel. I wanted to be all I could for him; I wanted to be everything I could for him. I wanted a lot of things, but sometimes, you don't always get what you want.

"I love you Gamzee," Tavros's muffled reply came from my chest; I smiled and rested my head on his. I breathed in softly and smiled against the hairs brushing my face. I let his hair cushion my face and for a second, for a few moments, I was given bliss, then reality started coming back and I remembered Karkat and the state I left him in. It was my fault he was in that position. If only I had visited him more, asked about how his health was, maybe this could have stopped. But then again, this whole thing is not something that could go away so easily.

Karkat is going to be stuck like that until he dies, and that's not very far from now. Karkat's going to disappear from our lives not to long from here. Every time that thought even enters my mind, the guilt and sorrow swells in my chest like a balloon so very, very close to popping. And you know, something deep in my heart, keeps me from believing that he won't truly leave us. Somehow, he'll manage to stay; he doesn't seem like the kind of person to leave us.

"I'm sorry Tavros, I can't do this kind of thing when something like that's on my mind." I leaned away and pulled my knees to my chest. The weight growing and the pit in my stomach gaining more weight with every second I spend dwelling on my friend. He's more than a friend though, the first person to accept me, to care even above his self, it's like he was meant to protect me. If there was a soul mate for friends, a platonic magnet set at birth to compel two people towards each other, winding their paths together so they meet, then he is that person.

"It's alright Gamzee, I wasn't expecting you to," He put his hand on my shoulder, "Just know I'm here for you, you can lean on my shoulder Gamzee." I stared at him, my smile slowly slipping and a slight quiver to my lip.

"Tavros, it's all my fault you know, I could've stopped that, It was my fault, the moment I left, that happened-"

"Gamzee you couldn't have stopped any of that. You know Karkat's like that, It not anyone's fault."

"But I-"

"No Gamzee, there was nothing you could do; there's nothing anyone can do."

"Just, listen bro, I know it's not my fault, but nothing can stop me from feeling like it is, and even if I try, I still feel like I'm responsible." I held my face in my hands and smiled through the quivering of my lips, the feeling of hot tears slowly streaming down my face. "He has to deal with that every day, he never knows when he's going to die, when you know any day could be your last, why doesn't he live it in the world he's never touched, if he's going to die soon, he should spend it where he wants to. He's never even been to the ocean bro."

"I know, just, you can cry if you want Gamzee, I won't watch," He said softly, hearing the slight shake in his voice, but hiding it with all his strength, because he's stronger than me, he's been through hell and somehow still has the heart and kindness to smile for me every time I see him.

"Thank you bro," I smiled then clutched my fingers together, tightly, and held my forehead in my hands. My breath came heavier and shakier. The tears fell from my face hot, like liquid fire pouring from my eye sockets and falling to the ground like piercing daggers, liquefying the moments they hit the ground. I wiped my eyes and looked back at him, feeling the puffiness dully around my eyes. "Just give me a moment, and then we can head back to your house for the time being, okay motherfucker."

"…Okay," He gave me soft smile as usual and nodded his head. I got up, leaning from my elbows and propelling myself up. I picked him up and placed him back into his wheel chair gently. I patted his head and started pushing him, walking back down the hill. We walked for a while, I stayed silent to keep composed, and one small push and the waterworks start all over again. Tavros just talked to me, trying to stay positive, keeping my thoughts on brighter subjects.

~As we neared the carnival I could feel my spirits lifting and a smile fall on my face. The music was loud and the lights were bright. It was so exciting, yet somehow familiar.

"This is going to be amazing brother!" I said and pushed him forward. We got to the area where the tent opened and I wheeled him inside, the person standing by the tent gave me a weird look, then after a second went back to his usual composure. The stands were tall and all around the edge in a circle. I grabbed Tavros in my arms and walked up the stairs to the lowest bench. I put my hands together and watched as the crowds filled the tent.

"I can't wait Gamzee," He smiled at me and I smiled back. I patted his leg gently and then after a few more minutes, the lights went dim and a single stage light went on. A man appeared in the light pool. His suit was green; he wore a top hat of the same color, and a mask over his eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, welcome. Do you ever wonder of acts beyond human, the likes of a more spectacular kind? For tonight, all you have ever known will be shown beyond the norm, a new real that will stun you, so I ask you, do you want to be entertained, do you want to be amazed, witness things you've never heard before, seen before, dreamt before, if so, welcome to the show of your lives," and with that, the light went out and after a few seconds a single girl stood in the spot light.

She held two batons in her hands, and then in a flash, they were on fire. She moved fluidly, dancing with the fire, she looked eastern and her hair was done up in a pair of chopsticks. Then the finale of her act, she blew fire. The lights went dim and a ring masts voice boomed throughout the tent.

"Miss Medigo everyone, our fire breather, our next act, magic," The lights went back on, and a man and a woman stood in in the light, then, just as he said, magic proceeded. It went on for five minutes, the wonders and amazement. It started as a simple card trick, and only escalated from there; by the end I was absolutely stunned. They bowed at the end of the act.

"John and Jane Crocker everyone, how about a round of applause," They crowd went wild, it was like this after every act, then the last one came on, the light came on and in the light stood two people, a boy and a girl, twins. Their hair was pitch white and their skin just as light, but even where I sat, I could see, one had piercing green eyes, and the other, bright red eyes.

"Behold your eyes, an act that will shock you, here, and our two body melders, twisting their bodies and contorting them together. Miss Calliope and , let the show begin," They grabbed each other's hand and just like he said, they twisted in impossible ways, shocking me and fascinating me. When their act was over, all the lights came on and the crowd was by far the loudest, almost threatening the safety of my ear drums.

I waited for most of the crowd to leave before picking up Tavros and putting him back in his wheel chair. A smile as wide as the horizon crossed my face, and there was one as well on Tavros's face. I pushed him out, talking, no, ranting about how great, exclamations leaving my mouth and falling out like a babbling brook of words. Tavros kept nodding and smiling, I pushed him out of the tent, and kept going.

Right as we were leaving, something caught my eye, I turned to look at it, but whatever it was, it was gone in a flash of dual white. I kept pushing, taking a night stroll on our way back to the castle.

We made it back and I smiled as I pushed him back into his house. I opened the door to his room and found it empty, and then a thought dawned on me. I walked back out and smiled at Tavros.

"Tavbro, he's not here, and your rooms empty," I walked over and picked him up, hugging him. I walked into his room and placed him on his bed.

"You're right he isn't here, uh, what are you doing Gamzee?" And in fact, I was doing something I had wanted for a long time, the first step in progression; I was taking off my shirt.

TBC…

A/N: Wow another cliff hanger, I guess you can all tell what's going down next chapter, or at least I hope you can, wowzah, I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing, but maybe if I read some, I'll be able to pick up some stuff, make it a little more realistic. If you have any tips, I'd be glad to hear them, also, review or I won't submit anymore chapters.


	17. Chapter 16 (lemon warning)

"Yeah Tavbro, I love you bro," I sat down in front of him, pulling him onto my lap then turning around and leaning on the wall. I moved the hair from his eyes gently, letting my hand sit in the same position. I rested my forehead on his own and stared deeply in his caramel iris's.

"I love you too Gamzee, but, can we really do this, I've never even thought about it," He said, slowly looking down at his hands where they clutched onto the hem of his shirt. I took his hands in my own and bent down to try and look him in the eyes.

"It's what people who are in love do, I won't make you if you don't want to bro, but I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you, I've been waiting so long to even be with you, I might be moving fast, but I've just wanted this so much, it feels like we're moving too slowly. Can I just kiss you then?" he looked up at me, a soft look of worry apparent on his brow, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, just kissing for now, I don't think I can go that fast." I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned forward for a kiss, kissing him deeply. Wanting more and more, my greed eating at me, I pulled him tighter to me. I kissed him, pulling back slightly and sucking in his bottom lip, going back and forth, getting a motion, feeling my body work with that motion. I felt him subtly beginning to take on the very same motion.

My fingers began to run over his body, running slowly over the ridges in his shirt then, reaching underneath. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I parted our lips and moved my head down into his neck, I started kissing softly, feeling Tavros strain his neck at the sensitivity such touch causes. I let my touch drag across the length of his neck, feeling a soft moan escape Tavros lips, then a bright blush showing on his face.

"Tavros, can I take off your shirt," I whispered breathily in his ear, he looked at me, and then nodded quickly. I smiled and did just that. I stared at his body then pushed him down onto his back, gazing at his small body. It had gotten smaller since his accident, the bones of his ribcage showing slightly under his fawn skin. I let my fingers softly run across his skin, and then I leaned down and kissed his abdomen with care and affection only awarded to the one in my heart.

I let subtle marks of where I had slowed down, leaving time to leave a suckling mark on his frail figure. I dotted his beautiful skin with marks of my own, small polka-dots, traces of my being there. I let my hands rub his chest, holding his hips and slowly running my hands up and down his sides, his back arching a little due to the touch of my cold hands. I continued to kiss, leaving butterfly marks dotting his skin with blemishes of red, painting his skin like crumpled roses. I could feel promiscuous and his youthful pheromones making him increasingly irresistible, his skin had a soft glow to it in the candle light, he looked like an effervescent angel underneath me, he was completely intoxicating.

With every touch of his skin, I wanted to devour him, my lust growing like a burning fire inside me, passion enveloping my soul, he was everything I needed. Love me as I love you and I will be at your every whim. I could feel my mouth growing dry and my heart racing at the lack of distance between us. I could hear his heart when I crept close and kissed the spot of skin right above it. I placed my hand there, then took Tavros's hand in my own and placed it on my heart.

"Tavros, are you sure you're not ready, your body is telling me this, your heart is telling me, I just need you to tell me bro, and I will let you feel an ecstasy of love and passion you've never felt before, just give me this chance bro, and I can make it happen. Love me, and I will be your slave." He turned his head away and pulled his hand to his own chest, placing it on top of my own.

"Gamzee, I love you, and I think, if it's with you, I'd do anything, I just want it to be you, okay." I smiled with all the love I have in my heart and bent down and kissed his lips softly. I let go of the hand clutching my heart and let it swoop down his skin to the hem of his pants.

"Thank you Tavros, I couldn't ask for more," I let my hand creep under his pants, then his drawers, feeling his groin underneath my fingers. I slowly, delicately, began to massage the rod in my grasp, feeling it growing hotter under my touch. Soft whimpers escaped on breath of the Taurus, like pages of a book turning in the wind, the fluttering of his heart was abundant. I massaged faster, the moans escalated from his throat and gasps growing more apparent among the soft sounds he made. The epitome of adorableness lay beneath me, a world to conquer, a heart and soul to savor.

His back arched more, and his hips began to bob up and down, following the rhythm of my reps, and I leaned down and began to suck his neck again, lightly biting at the skin. My teeth dragging across his skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake, his chills delightfully up lifting. The little spots on his body, his hair sticking straight up, was absolutely stunning, in so little time I had given him this much pleasure. His groin felt stiffer and harder in my hand, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would cum.

I worked my way down his chest then down to his pelvis, dragging his pants off and taking sight of his rod. I ran my fingers up and down, slower at the tip, lighter. Tavros's hand flicked to his mouth as to hold in his inviting little sounds of extreme pleasure. I leaned down and licked it, causing a huge ruckus from Tavros. Then, I brought it into my mouth, going up and down, gaining speed and sound from Tavros. The encouraging noises caused my speed to hasten, then, before I knew it, I feel a shot of liquids come coursing into my mouth, much more than I expected, but instinctively I swallowed it.

I pulled back and smiled at Tavros, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, breathing heavy, and Tavros's glimmering chest rising and falling, his breath coming in quick gulps. His skin had grown shiny and moist from all the adrenaline and hormones coursing through his body, his blood flowing at the speed of sound.

"Not too bad, but, do you mind if I take my turn at the pleasure?" his eyes fluttered and through his pleasure, he nodded, although, not entirely sure of what I meant by 'my own pleasure'. I would just have to show him. "Since neither of us have ever done it, I'm only guessing on what comes next, but I feel this is right." I two fingers in my mouth, getting them wet and moist, and a single trail of spit drawing from my mouth to my finger. I leaned over him, close to his chest, and I slid my two fingers into his rear end. I gasp came from his mouth, and his eyes strained upwards in either pain or pleasure, or some strange combination of the both.

"You're really tight Tavros, I'll have to take this slowly, just tell me if it hurts to much, I'm just trying to loosen you up so it doesn't hurt as much, okay bro, so just handle it for now," I slid them, like massaging, a motion was developed and then I moved back down to his bulge and brought it into my mouth once again, sucking softly and following the same motion as before.

I could feel him loosening slowly around my fingers, and then I felt it was ready. I pulled of my pants and then my undergarments. I could see I was hard and ready. Then I pushed my hips forward and into Tavros. He let out by far the loudest of exasperation, and I picked up my pace, holding underneath his hips to hold him up, I could feel my erection so very close to conceiving spray. It would only be a few more thrusts. I felt the same pleasure Tavros must have felt, I could feel my skin dampening and my hormones racing at the same pace as my heart. It was like all the endorphins in my body were stampeding through my body, pleasure and exciting delectation coursing through my veins. Revelry becoming my life blood and ecstasy becoming my essence. Then I came inside of him, his back arched completely and a gasp left his mouth highly and loudly.

I pulled my bulge from inside him and laid down beside him, taking him in my arms after flipping him on his stomach and placing the blanket over him. I could feel his hot body against mine and I pulled him close to me, mumbling some soft words into his ears, I fell asleep, him in my arms, and at bliss with the world.

~The walks was nice and calm, although Tavros would let out a soft ow whenever there was a bump on the road, and I would chuckle then ruffle his Mohawk like usual. After spending the day up town just walking and talking, spending it like a couple, both a little tired from last night's festivities, I smiled brightly and we made our way back to the castle.

As we neared the castle, a familiar figure loomed near the side wall. I stared and recognition dimmed on me. It was him, it was always him. I kept walking and in through the gates. I pushed forward and brought Tavros to his house.

"Tavbro, I'm going to be right back, alright motherfucker?" He nodded slowly. I kissed his forehead, ruffled his hair in my hand and I left, making haste back to him. I walked over to him.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I said in a whisper with shouting intent.

"We have to go."

"Go where, we're going to the mansion outside of town, now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's time for him to pay." And he started walking. I rushed behind him, utterly oblivious, lost in absence confusion. We walked out of town and headed towards a familiar direction. He walked for a while, heading like he knew exactly where he was going and the growing feeling in my stomach like I did too.

A/N: I tried to make full use of my vocabulary skills to make up for my lack of poetic wisdom, I tried to paint pictures of love, and hopefully it worked, if not, oops, you're fault for reading this crap. And look at that cliff hanger; tell me you can't enjoy that. Because I do, it's really fun, a cliff-hanger at every ending, or maybe one chapter didn't have one, not to sure, maybe one, maybe I was being compassionate and sympathetic, considering how short these chapters are. Oh look, well, one person asked me to put sloppy make-outs in, and I said, I could do so much more, so guess what, I did do so much more. I had no clue how to write this accurately, I hope it is somewhat acceptable. Whatever, hope you enjoyed it, and please review, it is the inspiration that keeps me writing :o)


	18. Chapter 17

And it just so happens, the destination I had unfortunately predicated, we were indeed standing in the perimeter of my own home. It was the only mansion on the outskirts to town. What he wanted inside sounded only malicious and from his volatile air I could only assume the worst.

"What do you want in here?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that this place had housed me for ten years.

"The man who lives inside, he needs to pay." He said calmly, although I could feel his rage boiling below the surface. He was pacing back and forth. Then he finally turned to me, "Three men are walking in, only two will leave, I promise you that." Then he walked over to the door, and pushed them both open, walking inside, heat and anger in his wake. I followed behind in slowly and was wary of how fast he would show up.

"Is that you Gamzee," He said as he came from the other hallway, appearing in our sight, "IT seems you brought company." He took a few steps forward, a small smile displaying on his lips.

"You know why I'm here motherfucker!" Kurloz shouted.

"No, I don't, but I may very well guess." He said with his usual air. "What I'm wondering, is how you and Gamzee met, it wasn't something I anticipated, or rather, I was expecting it to happen earlier, what kind of father leaves his son for 17 years, I guess you are that kind of person after all. I am well aware that you came here for a separate purpose from your son though, care to explain?" he took a few more steps forward, closing the distance.

"You motherfucker, how can you fucking talk to me like that after all the shit you did to me, you ruined my life, you fucking ruined everything! And now, I'm going to make you pay!" He ran towards him and pinned the doctor against the wall. His eyes were full of hate and a fire of the darkest depths. But the doctor's reaction was somewhat simple, he showed only the smallest amount of fear, but his smile was still on his face.

"What I did was only what I had to; you brought the outcome upon yourself by letting your emotions reign over you. Everything I did, was your fault Kurloz." He said, almost a whisper in his ear, his smile widening with every words, drawn out for emphasis. This only cause Kurloz to slam his against the wall once more.

"No, it's your fault, you're a sick and twisted man, I will never forget, or forgive what you did to me, and I will not let you touch a hair on my sons head, or I will kill you," with that, a more happy look was placed on Scratch's face.

"Too late, although, he doesn't have any recollection, do you remember these?" he pulled out my pill bottle, and Kurloz's face held anger and shock. "Remember how, well, I guess you didn't remember, that was the entire point. You were so easy to control back then, it's a little disappointing, well I have Gamzee now, it was so easy to replace you it was almost laughable." He put the bottle back in his pocket, the same condescending smile as usual.

"You sick fuck, I'm going to leave you so destroyed you'll be wishing I killed you. First you took away my life, now you have to ruin his, for what, what makes you want to do this, what the fuck goes through your head." He lifted him off his feet, clutching tightly onto the fabric of his shoulders. Then Scratch looked him plainly in the eyes.

"You want to know why?... Because I can," he was silent for a few more moments, "I do it, because it is my duty, I will bring forth the anarchy and the glorification of our god, our lord, I will bring him into this world and He shall bring upon his reign of terror and guide all those who are worthy, the lower bloods, peasants, those without ties to blue blood, will be crucified, extinct finally, free from the pollution of the lower beings. All the noble shall reign supreme, and your family, your blood line, your beautiful ties, blood straight from our god himself you could have stood beside him as kings, but you betrayed your very birth right, But I know, Gamzee will chose the right choice, he is my child after all. Will you chose the side of the lord of time, or be doomed to death along with this traitor; his heretic acts will not go unpunished, and if you chose his side, I will not hesitate to insinuate the same punishment on you." That speech awarded him a punch to the jaw given by my father.

"You are one messed up fucker, what will that accomplish, I left that path because I wasn't ignorant as you, I could see what the true outcome would be if I stayed on that path, what would happen if I had joined you, if I had helped further your sick plans. Nothing good comes from dabbling in destruction."

"Aren't we the expert on it, you seemed to enjoy it whenever I let you roam free, how many innocent lives have you taken, I think I stopped counting after a while, let's just say, it wasn't enough. No one knows people are dying though, what do you think the queen's voyages are for, do you honestly believe she's travelling to explore, only idiots believe story's spun on the thread of a fools spindle." I was shocked at what I was hearing, not only had my fathered killed many people, the queen had taken people from other lands to kill them here. And, was I a part of this somehow, I was I caught in a web of lies, next in line to be prey, what was going on.

"I never wanted to do any of that you made me, it wasn't my choice, it wall all your fault. You knew what I was and exploited me, I couldn't stop you, and you could control me, you set me upon those innocent people, and I…I decimated them. It wasn't my fault, it was always your fault, it's your fault, it was always your fault, you ruined my life, you ruined my chances at having a family, and you ruined my chances at having a family. You ruined my chances, at having my love…she didn't have to die, it wasn't her fault, she never did anything wrong, but just by being with me she could never live a happy life. But then, she died, and it was only because she said she would be the mother of my child. I don't blame my son, you hold that position." He shouted at the doctor once more.

"Why do you always put the blame on others, you have no one to blame but yourself for the occurrences around you. Your love died because she was always meant to, no matter when, she would have died someday, that is not my fault, as for everything else, you let it happen, you never did anything to fight back, maybe if you had, it would have been different, but, alas, you didn't, you brought it all upon yourself. I gave your son the life he would have never had with you, or those pathetic people you had left him with. It was not my fault either; he killed them without any assistance from me, and it was pure luck that I stumbled upon him that night." He said just above a whisper.

"I'm going to kill you right here, take a moment to remember around you, because after this, the only place you're heading is hell." He said, pulling back his fist for another shot, but before I could even react, Scratch pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and wrapped it around Kurloz's neck, and pulled tight. Kurloz let go of him and tried pulling the chain from his neck. His face slowly became redder, his breaths becoming gasps. Kurloz fell to his knees then Doc pulled his watch back and ran through a door. I ran over to Kurloz to check if he was alright. He was gasping for breath, coughing and choking.

"Are you alright, can you breath now, we have to go after him, now! Can you stand?" I said, worry heavy on my tongue. I felt like something would happen, but to which, I was ignorant, but in fact, if I had been a little less ignorant, such events wouldn't have happened, but they did, and something set in stone cannot so easily be erased.

I helped him to his feet and let him get back to his health. His breath was heavy and his face bright red, the blood flowing fast. I let him lean on me and then we were on the move. I could feel him wobbling on his feet in my grasp; I held his up by my shoulder and he leaned on me. he seemed dizzy and his breathing unsteady as his stance.

"I'm fine, we should go find him, I'm going to make that motherfucker pay," and we walked, I was worried Kurloz would collapse, but he held strong as we searched the house, then when we couldn't find him, and we walked out the back door. Kurloz stopped as he stared at the spot where my masters were killed, a look of horror and shock on his face. He let go of me and slowly walked over to where the furniture was destroyed the weeds had weathered the picture of the past. He gaped at the scene before him, quietly and shock filling his expression.

Then the door closed behind me and there stood the doctor, my master, Doctor Scratch.

"I guess I should thank you for getting rid of them. Although, it still makes me a little sad knowing they're dead, but I've kept it like this as a reminder", he started walking towards him, Kurloz and I froze in our tracks. He brushed by me and was only a short distance away from Kurloz. Then he pulled his gun out, the sleek white design giving it a slight shimmer in the evening light. "I kept it like this, not only as a reminder, so as one day; I could extract the same punishment on you as you did them." The sun was behind them, peaking over the cliff, and in that instance I swear I had turned to stone, my voice lost to me as well as the world. A silhouette of their frames against the sunlight. When the gun fired I could only do nothing, my voice was stolen from me, as was a life.

TBC…This is a short chapter, but that last two have been fairly long, and I gave you lemon last chapter, so what now. Anyways, I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while, it has been the one I wanted to write the most so far, I can't wait for a few more chapters, it'll be done in a few more chapters, maybe seven or so, but look at me rambling on, well, please review if you enjoyed it, and give me any tips to make the story better. :o)


	19. Chapter 18

Blood splattered from his body and speckled the dead roses and weeds. He fell with a thud and it echoed in my ears. The dirt around him shifted and settled in a few seconds. The blood pooled around him slowly, reflecting death on its surface. The wind blew softly and rippled its surface, causing a slight movement of the dappled flowers. I stood there, and then I ran to him, something inside me pushing me forwards. His breath was slowly at an alarming pace, I could feel my stomach growing heavier as well.

"Dad?" I said, pulling him into my lap. He coughed, blood newly trailing from the side of his lip.

"Gamzee, you have to run, she'll come soon…you have to get out of here…before it's too late." The blood from the bullet seeped into his clothes, he was losing blood quickly. But after those last words, Kurloz Makara was no more. Whether he was the son of god, or the devil, he is free now. Now he and my mother, can be in peace together, the parents I had never known and somehow, never known I wanted.

"Good bye, Dad." I sat there, completely ignoring his final wish, just holding him in the spot of previous death. When people die they're supposed to look peaceful, well, he just looked dead. If I were to compare it to sleeping, he would be having a nightmare. The look on his face pained me. The solace he had given me in his last few moments, his warning. Gone un-heeded, I sat with him, ignoring the world, he was gone, the only true family I've ever had, revealing my life as a lie and taking it with him. I was left as a barren shell, all the lies being ripped from my past, the doctor being at the center of them.

His light flickered out and like so many in the face of a Makara, his death was fast. But in all of it, I held my façade. I shed no tears, but every whim of my body wanted to sit there and cry in anguish, betrayal, grief and sorrow. My life was a lie, everything I knew was a lie, was I even truly alive when nothing I've known has been true. Has my entire life been nothing but a span leading up to this moment. One decision.

I heard clapping behind me and I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Good show Gamzee, such feelings for that feeble man. I think I can hear them, it's only a matter of minutes," He said placing his gun back into his jacket, no longer visible. IT then sparked in my head what he meant. But by then it was only too late. Guards from the castle came through the door and saw me holding the body. "Guards, seize him, he killed that man!" The guards grabbed me, I fought back, I was kicking and denying it, but they only thought of it as lies. Behind the guards, I caught a glimpse of the queen as they tied me up and pushed me into the carriage.

After a few moments, the Queen entered the very same carriage as me.

"So you killed that man?" She said plainly, staring vainly at the rings on her fingers.

"I didn't kill him, it was Doctor Scratch who did it; he shot him." I objected, tugging on the bindings holding me here. She smiled mockingly.

"You don't think I don't know that? But, it was his wish for this to happen, you'll soon find out why." She never looked up at me from the jewelry she wore to gloat her wealth and position. I stared out the window, feeling tears wanting so badly to force their way out, but I held them in. I didn't want to show that weakness in front of the queen, no, this traitor. Running a kingdom on lies alone.

It was like with anyone, only misfortune bids those who near me. Like a rose you will get prick once you get to close. Anyone I've loved or befriended has had nothing but misfortune. I am a monster, but can a monster not enjoy such simple things like love. Am I forbidden to taste the sweet fruit of passion and drink the fine nectars of affection? Or are those nectars tainted with poison of only the most deadly kinds.

And, only a few minutes ago, that rule went unbroken. My father is dead, killed by the man I had trusted most in this world. And now, I can only guess my fate as the traitorous queen takes me to her castle. Whether I will walk out alive or dead, is a mystery. My only escape might be a wooden box heading six feet under. Or maybe, I won't leave at all, rotting in the confines of the castle forever.

"What color was it?" The queen said, smiling deviously at me, her one leg over the other, and her hands resting on her lap. She leaned back, but I could see the subtle curiosity and her continuous smile devious and condescending as ever. She knew that I couldn't do anything no matter what and her superiority was unbreechable.

"What color was…what?" I said, kind of scared as to what she was implying. I guess the words didn't register completely, so she repeated herself.

"His blood, what color was Kurloz's blood?" As if she couldn't hold in her joy, her wicked smile was apparent on her face.

"His…blood?" I was terrified, I hadn't taken note of it when I was at the scene, but now that she mentions it, in retrospect, I was extremely calm considering the circumstances.

"Yes his blood, am I stuttering or something, you know, I really do hate repeating myself." I could feel power in her presence, and blood lust suffocating in the small proximity of the carriage.

"it was… it wasn't normal, it was…it was indigo, that isn't human, he said he was my father, does that mean I'm like that too. I've never seen my own blood, except for that night, not once…" A small laugh came from her. She was a sadistic witch with a crown or lies. She put a hand over her mouth to hush the mirth.

"Oh you poor boy, you really have no clue. Guess that's one reality check isn't it. Your master can be quite cruel cant he. Even I expected him to be a little more subtle about this whole ordeal, but he really likes to put on a good show. Well I guess he does have a rather sick sense of humor doesn't he. I mean, he kept you so sheltered, you don't even know who he really is. I mean, you've lived with him how long and you know nothing about the man, he really is cruel. And, you know nothing about yourself; you probably don't even know why he chose you in the first place." she said, her sick sneer still apparent as ever on her face. There was a lot of power in her eyes, she knew her place, how she towered above everyone else; placing herself upon a pedestal of royalty. And her murderous intent was thick and suffocating in the small proximity of the carriage.

"He… he's not like that. The man you are describing is not him. He's a magician and a noble. He's kind and always thinks of others. He is elegant and regal. He is a doctor. He saves people's lives… not takes them away." An abrupt laugh cut me off.

"Even after he killed your father he still has you wrapped around his finger, that sly bastard. Listen boy, the man you're talking about is not the scratch I know, and the one you know, is only a disguise so he could use you. Well, he's got no use for a boy who will no longer comply, so I guess I'll have to take you to my home so no one can hear you scream." He said and put her hand on my cheek. "You're going to a place where not even the flies can find you." And with that she was silent the rest of the ride. Her words replayed over and over again in my head.

So…it was a lie, all of it. There was never any meaning behind his love. The life I had been given was just a way to manipulate me to never doubt him. All of the things I had worked for, my dreams, my aspirations, put in my head by a man aiming to control me. What did I truly even want, I can't differentiate between the things I truly want, and the things put in my head. There was only one thing I knew I truly wanted. Tavros. And, I might never see him again.

~They pushed me in the open door, and shut the iron bars behind me, locking it and walking away. I was all alone, and that might be just how it's going to be from now on. I sat against the wall, rubbing my wrists where the bonds had been, red and chaffed. They were raw and ached. I was in deep shit now.

I ran my hands through my hair and brought my knees up to my chest. I stared at the roof and wondered how long I would be here. What would happen to Kurloz's body after? Would Scratch get rid of it, would they bury it, or would they burn it? and his blood… it wasn't normal. Humans have red blood, all animals have red blood. But he, he had indigo blood. What kind of freak was he? And, I'm his son. I scanned the room and my eyes fell on a sharp rock.

I shakingly picked it up. I was going to do this; I needed to face my fears. I put it against my finger and closed my eyes. I put the tip against my skin and pushed it. It dug into my skin and felt a warm liquid run out of it, forming a small ball of liquid at the cut. I opened my eyes. I should have been expecting it. But sometimes, even what you expect can shock you. It was made obvious before, so why was it still so hard to expect. I already knew I was a monster, I was a horrible human being, but now, I'm not even human. I'm simply a monster. I stared at the drop of indigo blood on my finger then wiped it on my pants and sighed. I licked the cut and let it stop bleeding. I sighed, lets ass insult to injury why don't we. My life was tearing apart at the seams and there was nothing I could do to stop it. fuck.

` I woke up the next morning tired and sore from laying on the cold hard ground of the cell. I sat there for who knows how long until I heard a sound echoing down the corridor leading towards my cell.

Step made their way towards my cell. A man stood on the other side of the bars. It was surprising to see this man here, I'd never imagine he even cared so why would he be here in the first place. IT was Tavros's father; he looked the same as ever. I stood up and looked him directly in the eye.

"You little fucker, do you have any idea what you've done." His usual façade clattered to the ground and broke.

"…what?" I said, confused, he had never talked to me before, never spared me a glance, and now all of a sudden he was extremely pissed at me.

"Do you know what's going to happen now that you're locked up in here? Did you even think about what would happen to my son when you got yourself thrown in here?" he said with hate burning on his tongue.

"Since when do you care about your son?" I alleged.

"You have no right to say anything. I let you be friends with my son because I thought it would be whats best for him. I could handle the fight you had with the prince as long as you helped him after he lost his legs. But what I cannot handle is you getting thrown in here, my son needs someone there for him. I work because if I don't I can't take care of my son, but right now, I need you to be there for him when I cant. I heard you can pick locks, so meet me at my hut tonight, I'll make sure that you can get out, just be there tonight."

"But-"

"Don't ask questions, I'll see you later, you better show up or the last thing on your mind will be my son."

TBC…

A/N: ha, look another cliff hanger, laugh out the loudest, wow I'm annoying, anyways, please review it gives me inspiration and it wont take me a long time to write a chapter like it did this time, well I hope you enjoyed it, so review or else I wont post another chapter .


	20. Chapter 19

I leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I had all the tools I needed; I just had to wait until night fall to move. The ceiling looked dark and crackled, making me uneasy of how old these dungeons were. If I didn't get out, how long would I be here? Would everyone just forget about me and go on with their lives. Would Doc ever be discovered? Would anyone even know my father existed? What would he do with his corpse? Why hadn't I just listened to my dad and ran when he told me to, it was his last words after all.

I can still hear the shuddering in my head as his heavy body fell to the dirt. A plume of dust rose from around him and settled in slow motion. Time seemed to slow down and the world went dark. Light and focus on the falling body, the cough of blood spurting from his mouth once he hit the ground. The blood flickered his face and fell on his chin. It was all too clear in my head and I just wanted the replays to stop. It was only a matter of hours, I needed to stay calm, and then, once I bust out of here, I'm going to find the Doctor.

The hours passed slowly, the only sounds I heard came from the rats scuttling around the dungeons floor. It smelled of damp and mold, the old dungeon walls growing older over the years. My hair fell in my eyes and I brought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them tight. I rested my head on my knees and sighed. I felt like I should be crying, even a few tears, but nothing, I felt numb and empty, but not sad. I couldn't describe how I was feeling; I just knew I didn't want to feel like this forever.

~The hours had gone by, I could feel it. I looked up at the small window up near the top of the wall and no light flittered from its small hole. It was time to move. I felt my sleeve and pulled out the lock picks. I looked at the locked and picked it easily as if it were mere child play. I silently opened the cell door and snuck from its enclosure. I snuck down the halls, watching every corner for guards. There were a couple, but I managed to sneak past them easily enough. I felt deep down that this was something I was meant to be. I ran up the stairs and, luckily, I didn't manage to get lost or caught. It seemed too easy.

I ran down the corridors and down the halls, staying close to the walls and out of sight. The castle was quiet and still during the night. If I didn't know any better I would think it was abandoned. It was well kept and that was apparent even in the dark. I kept my steps silent and my breaths hushed. One room had a light filtering from the gap by the floor. It was the princes room. I opened the door soundlessly and get inside. The room was emptied and the place was perfectly kept. The light was on, but nobody was home. It was odd. But I left his room and continued on my way out of the castle.

I managed to sneak out of the castle after about a half hour of sneaking and hiding. I ran out to Tavros's house and waiting in front of it, being sure to keep my presence unknown. I dismissed knocking on the door to avoid making noise and drawing attention. I opened the door inaudibly and stepped in the small quarters and shut the door behind me.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice answered as if alerted by my presence. He walked into the entry way and his brow was furrowed.

"I'm sorry; it's harder than you think trying to sneak out of the castles prison." I retorted.

"Well, whatever, I'll help you get through the gates, but what you do after you get out, is up to you; just don't fuck up and end up back behind bars. All you have to do is clean up the mess you've made." He said, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"What about Tavros? Where is he?" I said, stepping forward, keeping my voice hushed.

"He's sleeping in his bed, now let's go before it gets too late, there's going to be another carnival tonight."

"A carnival? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Wait, you really have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"No, but I sure as fuck would like to." I retorted, keeping my voice down.

"You mean to say, even though you're so deep in this shit, you still have to clue as to what the fuck is happening?" he laughed a little, " There's one reason I've let you keep doing that things you doing. I let you hang out with my son, I let you bring him everywhere, and I let you bring that man into my house. I acted as if I didn't notice, because if I said anything, they would find out immediately."

"Who's they?"

"Don't interrupt me kid, I'll explain, just wait… Although, I will admit I was surprised when you brought Kurloz here, I was sure he was dead somewhere. But he left now so you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm not sure where he went, but I don't care as long as he's gone. He used to be my friend you know. We were trying to find out what was going on. We were trying to catch this guy. But we found out only after he had caught up with Kurloz and tricked him.

"Kurloz became weak when he found his girlfriend, and lost focus of our goal. He lost it when she got sick then he became desperate and did whatever he could to save her. Then the doctor infiltrated Kurloz's life, and then forced him to flee. Kurloz ran, leaving destruction in his path. It was actually our other companion that helped us discover who The Doctor was. He was my friend, or as I hoped more than friends. His name is Horuss.

"He was a genius like no other. He was a master engineer, the best in the town. Thought, his skills were unknown, but he was content. I should never have involved him in the first place. When he got to close, the doctor did something to him. He hasn't been the same. I just found him one day. He had no clue who I was. He had no clue who anyone was. When I brought him to his house, he didn't even know who his son was. He still knew how to build and create robots. His son didn't tell who he was, and I haven't seen them since then. I believe his son told him he was Horuss he was his apprentice, so he wouldn't have to worry. I have wanted every day to go see him, but it was my fault he's like this, I wouldn't even be able to face him.

"Do you understand what kind of person the Doctor is? He can easily tear families apart. He can ruin the lives of others for his conquest. Lives mean nothing to him. So I've taken up work at the castle, slowly going up in rank over the years, until I became the king's advisor. But there's something fishy about the queen. She has ties to Scratch that I haven't been able to dig up. But she's helping him.

"There's another carnival tonight, and tonight, it's your job to stop it. By any means you deem necessary."

"Do you mean…Doctor Scratch…My master?"

"Who else do you think I'd be talking about? Why else would I let Tavros be with you, he's safer with you, the doctor wouldn't do anything to upset you."

"…Where is the carnival?"

"It a little out of town, in the forest. You have to go the giant oak tree then take a sharp right and walk straight. You can't miss is afterwards."

"Okay, but what is the Carnival?"

"You'll find out soon enough… now let's go." He grabbed a hood of the coat hook and tossed it to me. "Put this on." He grabbed one for himself then we walked out to the gates. Our feet fell silent on the soft grass and we made it to the gates undetected. We walked through the gates and out some distance.

"Oh yeah, take this, it might come in handy, hide it in your sleeve of something." Then he left. We parted there and he waved me off, giving me one last warning. When I made it to the edge of town, the moon was high in the sky and gave on light, making my surroundings somewhat perceivable.

I walked out of town and made it to the oak tree, following the steps he had given me. Thw sky was dark, and I could barely make my way through the ominous forest. From the distance I could hear sounds, barely audible from the distance. The tree was large and had a vast truck, by far the widest of all the surrounding trees. It's branches stretched out far and made a roof of leaves and bark above my head. Small gaps in the branches allowed the stars to shine through.

I stared up, thinking over what I was really going to do when I saw him. How many people would be there? Was it a large gathering, what exactly was happening at these gatherings? Would I ever truly find out? I rested my hand on the rough bark and leaned on the tree. Was I ready to do something like this? Even if I stop this carnival, who's to say there won't be another one after this. But I have to stop this, one way or another. I looked in the direction of the sound and then I walked directly right. I walked through the dark forest, sticking to a worn trail and following it. Eventually, the tent came into view. It was large and light poured from underneath the tents edge. If I hadn't known exactly where to go, I would have never found it. Unlike normal circus tents, it was pure black, the only light coming from the hem of the tent. It was now that I would have to act. I could feel my heart beating nervously in my chest. As I neared the tent, I could hear a familiar voice coming from inside. It was none other than the doctor, Scratch.

TBC…

A/N: Wow this took way too long and it's extremely short, so I apologize, I just felt bad for making you wait so long so I guess length didn't matter, not much happened in the chapter anyways, so I guess it's not like it was important. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	21. Chapter 20

His voice was plain as day. I had heard that voice my entire life, I used to admire the man to whom it belongs to. It was familiar, but the anger inside me increased with each second it carried to my ears. I clenched my fists and held my breath quiet in my throat, in fear of being caught. I continued to listen to his words. I could understand what he was saying, still hearing what he was saying.

"What the fuck are we going to do now, without the boy who are we going to use. We still need a Makara or else we can't summon the Lord. If we even attempt to summon him, he would surely kill us all. He needs his servant, and you just had to go and turn that boy against us. He's not going to do what you want him to anymore." A female voice said in hushed tones. A small chuckle came from Doctor Scratch. "What do you think is so funny, because this isn't a laughing manner? This plan has been going on for how many years now and you destroyed that all in a moment. You should have killed his father when you had the chance, before it would mess everything up!"

"Well, it is rather what you don't seem to understand. It is not about whether he wants to help us or not, in fact, he has no say in the matter what so ever. I can control him no matter what, no matter how rebellious he is, it is a simple matter to turn him back to our side. Either by blood or this," A small rustle of fabric and a small, familiar click sounded. "No matter what method we use, it is only a matter of obtaining him. By now he has surely escaped your prison and is wandering around town, most likely at the hospital with his friend, or the stable boys home. He is quite predictable."

"How do you know you can control him so easily? He is descended from the lord after all, are you sure you have the power, or means, to control him as you say. For all you know, he could just kill you and take revenge for his father." She said.

"But that would be so simple. He will soon leave his friends and come looking for me. After that, I just have to stop him for a moment, and it will all be over for him." I squeezed my fist tighter. He was acting so high and mighty, his condescending attitude was making me sick. I wanted so badly to storm in there and end him with my own two hands. But it wouldn't be that simple. They weren't the only ones in that tent. And what did he mean by blood? I heard a crunching sound behind me, but by then it was too late. There was a thud, and I crashed to the ground, my mind went blank after that…

~ "I didn't think he would find this place that easily, someone must have told him about this place." He said calmly and quietly. "Perfect time I must admit, it was rather unexpe- oh look whose waking up." He walked over to me and put his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eyes, his smile present on his face like usual. My heart skipped a beat and I felt true fear, there was darkness in his eyes, a deep anger towards me. "You know, you really shouldn't have run away. Because then I wouldn't have to do what I'm about to do. I really didn't want things to come to this. I never believed the situation would escalate this much, but, it is your fault you know. Everything that has happened so far is all due to you. I thought I had raised you better, apparently not. Well, I'll let you think about that for now, tonight's show will be by far the greatest." He let go of my chin and walked out of the small room in the tent, leaving me alone, my hands bound above my head and my feet tied together. There was a single candle and beside it reflected a single knife on the table.

Dammit, they took the knife Tavros's dad gave me. He really didn't want me to escape again. I felt the hem of my sleeves, my lock picks were still there. What was the doctor up to? I felt for the sharpest lock pick, even then it was small and dull, but I still needed to keep my head up. I kept rubbing it against the tight binds, eventually I began to feel the rope becoming weaker beneath the pick and a few strands of the rope began to snap. The rope was cheap and poorly made. After ten minutes of using the lock pick, I felt I could pull the rope with my own strength.

I pulled and pulled and finally it gave. The weak thin rope tearing when I used all my strength. I went to step forward, forgetting the binds holding my feet. I tripped and landed face first, a puff of dirt rising around me. I coughed and picked myself up onto my knees. The table was so close, I could probably reach and grab the knife. I extended my arm, coming short of the knife by a few centimeters. I stretched my body, trying to reach as much as I could. My finger rubbed against it and I extended further, my fingers pulling it forward a little bit at a time. When it fell of the table I grabbed it then went to work on the ropes holding my feet. They fell loose of my feet when I was finished and I picked myself off of the ground, I rubbed my wrists and looked around the room to see if I could find anything to help.

I couldn't find anything and I walked to the exit and peeked outside, no one was around. I sneaked outside and down the path. I stopped to look in every room, only taking a small peak in the opening. It seemed all of the rooms were empty, where was everybody. Then I heard and uproar of cheers followed by a few screams cut short and silenced. I continued faster down the hall and came to a room. This one was not entirely empty. There was a boy sitting in the corner, his hands covering his face and badly beat up.

"Hello," I said quietly into the room to the boy. He looked up at me. I knew this boy, I met him only once. He had black hair and he looked up at me with his bi-colored eyes. "You're Sollux right, if I remember correctly. What the fuck happened to you?" I said, sitting beside him.

"I found out, I found out what she was doing. All this time, we had been helping her, she was doing such terrible things. My father was helping her, I was helping her. I never thought she could do that kind of thing. I always thought the Queen was fair and kind. I was so fucking off."

"What are you talking about, what did you find out?" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"I thought that the basement of the ship smelled weird, I never thought it would be anything. I never knew there was another floor of the ship, lower that the basement. I went to see what the source of the smell was. I didn't expect to find what I did. There was a small trap door. I looked down. I swear I was looking straight at hell. There must have been hundreds of them, some were fresh, and others were nothing but rotted flesh barely clinging to the bone. I tried to hide it. Then when she found out that I knew, she brought me here. Am I going to die like all of those people?" He said with tears in his eyes.

He had seemed so different the last time he was with Eridan and Tavros and I. He had seemed so composed and joking. He was so altered from now. I guess fear and change people, after seeing that kind of thing it was effect people. I guess I'm just used to it.

"I'm going to get you out of here." I said calmly.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here, have you seen what they're doing out there?"

"I don't know yet, but I haven't. I just know it's not good."

"They're killing people. Torturing them for show. And who do you think this 'show' is put on for? The nobles, they're killing the lower class people. You have to stop this!" he said, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I need to stop them. I'm going to get you out of here," Then, an idea struck me. Something my father had said when we were walking to the mansion, right before he died. He had told me something, something about blood. He said, "Never let any blood into your mouth but your own. It can be the biggest mistake, but it can also be your greatest weapon. It will give you the strength you need to fight, but if you can't control it, it will consume you and leave as nothing but a mindless creature hungry for blood". Maybe I could use that.

This wasn't going to end I put a complete stop to it. I needed to completely eradicate the problem, exterminate everything involved with this. I couldn't save any of the victims, it was too late for that, and they were too far gone.

"I'm going to get you out of here, take my hand" I held it out for him then we ran out of the room to find an exit. We finally reached the exit of the tent, after much running and back tracking. "Can I leave you here to run back to town?"

"I think I can make it back, if not, can I just wait out here for you?" He said, his voice shaking, but the tears had stopped.

"That might not be the best idea…Do you see that really tall tree in the distance? When you get there, turn directly left and keep walking. You should get a little out of town, walking to town isn't that far from there."

"Thank you so much" he turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me.

"I just need one favor from you. I need a little of your blood."

"Why would you need that."

"I- I need to make sure they didn't do anything to you," Good job, lying to him, smart move idiot.

"Oh, okay." He held out his hand. I took the knife out of my pocket and cut the tip of his finger, I looked at the blood.

"You better go now, before they notice you're gone." He said good bye and ran off into the darkness, quickly disappearing from my line of vision. I stared at his blood on the knife and swallowed. I only had one chance. I walked back into the tent and found a path to where I could find the group of nobles. I walked in and was shocked by the scene before me.

Blood was everywhere, I was shaking. I couldn't explain the sight before me. I brought the knife up to my mouth and licked up the crimson liquid, the metallic taste heavy in my mouth. I heart thumped hard in my chest and the pounding escalated. I fell to my knees and clutched my head in my hands. My head pounded and I felt sick. Waves of intense pounding went through my body.

Then, a deep laughter came from my throat.

TBC…

A/N: Whoa, look, another chapter with no inspiration. They're always so bad and dragged on when I can't think of anything. Well I don't think it's that bad. Please review if you liked it, and can't wait for the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

The laughter came quietly at first, and then gradually escalated. I felt the searing pain, it came back to me, I'd felt this pain before, many times, but every time, I had also forgotten. I got hot flashes and memories came back to me. I could remember it all, everything I'd done, it wasn't just dreams, or illusions, it was real, and it was horrifying. Unlike the dreams, it was much worse, and I stood there clutching my head. If I just let go, I could forget it all once again. But under no circumstances could I afford that luxury, and I knew if I did, it would only prove even more so how much of a monster I am. I can't let this go on.

The laughter continued, it was uncontrollable, and I wasn't doing it. It was coming from deep inside, a place inside me full of darkness and malice. I knew that I wasn't that person, and it scared me to know I was thinking the dark and twisted thoughts I was. The people here were so fragile, I could end their miserable lives easily, like a moth to a flame, and their demise is inevitable. What does it matter if it comes a little before schedule? Wouldn't it be better to die together than alone after all? I shook these thoughts from my head, but they continued to drift back into my head.

I looked around the wide tent and tried to spot Doctor Scratch. I couldn't distinguish between all the people. The amount of people here sickened me. To think that all these people came to watch the blood bath, numerously. I had to end this once and for all, wash away the sin and torment that filled this place. And I was the one who was going to do it.

I started to control the pain and it gradually lessened, but it was there nonetheless. The doctor must have used to control me while I did this, but he wasn't going to be the one in charge of this today. Today he was the prey, and I was the predator.

I straightened myself and stretched my back, tilting my head back, and staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but smile. I clenched my fisted and relaxed them, warming up my hands for the blood about to be spilled. I cracked my neck, slanting it side to side. I could feel something strange happening to me, albeit familiar, it was strange none the less. I felt stronger, I could feel the power dwelling inside me pouring out for me to use, and it was all at my disposal.

I rushed towards the crowd from the shadows I had been standing in. I was faster than I thought possible, my legs moved on their own, taking off like lightening. Before they even had time to react, I had already slashed the throat of one man in a mask; the black fabric of his cloak became damp and heavy. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, a small gurgling noise emitting from the masked man's throat. He was the first to fall of many. I moved on fast from the man, my next prey only coming a few seconds after, falling like dominoes in my wake.

The blood on my hands became hot and dripped heavily from the bodies it belonged to, as if it were clutching onto me even though the holder of the blood was dying on the ground. They fell so easily, just merely touching them, and they would die. Humans are fragile things. Like butterflies, so tempting to touch, but the moment you do, you've cursed them to a cruel death. A proper metaphor, like insects. If you kill one man, you're a murderer, if you kill a lot of men, you're a king, and if you kill all the men, you're a god, and I god I will be.

What was coming over me, I shouldn't be thinking like this. What's wrong with this? It's only natural to think of ants as ants isn't it? Do you feel bad when you step on a bug, you don't even notice. So how are humans any different than mere, miniscule, insects? Stop, I can't think like this, this can't go on. But, it's so fun. Watch how their eyes widen at their last moment, how their face contorts as they know it's over.

More fell beneath my hand, I started to get a little more creative about the way I was killing them. I saw a couple juggling pins on the ground; this was a circus after all. I picked two up and armed myself with them. I continued to run through the crowd. Beating and crushing those in my oath, knocking them with all the force I could muster, which right now, was on a whole new level compared to my normal strength. I could feel bones breaking, the sound echoed through my ears, and my smile only increased.

My face, as well as my clothes, was splattered in blood. It was damp and dripped of my jaw. The clubs were also soaked in the blood, the wood slowly turning a reddish color. Skulls cracked open, the skin breaking on impact, and the head trauma killing them instantaneously. Some tried to fight back, but most ran away, but never running fast enough. Those who tried to fight back, were quickly shown how hopeless their efforts were in stopping me and were quickly disposed of.

By the end of the blood bath, I was the only one standing, clubs in both my hands, covered, or rather, drenched in the blood of the fallen. I dropped the clubs and started to look around at all the dead. By the time I was done I realised something, the doctor was nowhere to be seen. He must have escaped as soon as the ruckus began. Fuck.

I ran to the exit and started to make my way back to the mansion. I couldn't go to town covered in blood; nothing good could come from that. I found my way out of the forest; it looked vastly different from the nighttime view. The forest had shed its ominous look and had become beautiful and welcoming. There were small animals and birds living in the forest, it was alive with the sounds of nature. I bird, perched on a branch, took flight at an alarming pace, heading off with a single squawk. A barrage of birds, hidden amongst the trees brush, followed after the bird, a symphony of calls erupting.

I stopped and looked around me. My inner malice and volatile feelings had drained away and I had been filled with a feeling of calm and comfort in the forests interior. Small fauna roamed around me and the ground crunched under every step. I breathed in deeply. I did not belong here, I was a carrier of death and I was covered in the remains of the dead. I started to walk again, not glancing back once.

I reached the tall oak tree, looming over me, its brush extended far. I turned immediately left and soon made my way out of the forest. I kept to the edge of the forest in case anyone came by. I managed to get to the mansion, and I headed for the door. When I touched the door handle, it's as if I finally began to completely realize what had just I had just done. _I_ had killed all those people, _I _was responsible for it all, and all their blood was on my hands. My knees began to shake and I pushed the door open.

It was open when I reached it. I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom and immediately tore off my clothes. I stepped under the water, ignoring whether it was hot or cold. I stepped into its pour and immediately began scrubbing myself thoroughly. I could still feel their blood on my hands even when it had washed away along with the water. I feel to my knees and I could feel my eyes stinging.

I pulled my knees to my chest and I started to cry. It was so undignified, but I didn't care, who was going to see me? There was no one left to see me. Then I remembered one of the bodies of the dead, the one that had stood out the most to me. There had been two of them actually. They looked identical, indistinguishable. They both had pitch white hair, soaked in blood. They were pale, albinos even. I remembered they had died right next to each other. Memories of their death came floating back into my head.

I had aimed my clubs towards the males head, then the female jumped in the path of my clubs, knocking her aside, he tried to run to her side, but I grabbed him around the neck. He had felt so feeble in my arms; he managed to twist out of my arms and had gotten to her side. They had looked at each other one last time, and then before they had time to react, I had mowed them down and moved onto the next victims.

I had seen them before, but I couldn't place where I had seen them. I sat in the spray of the shower for a long time until I turned it off. I wiped myself off with the towel that had already been hanging from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I continued down the hall and got to my room. I stood in the doorway. I had lived all my life here, in this house, with that man. Could I ever return to normal life? Could I live on, move forward? Or would I be burdened with this forever?

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some new clothes. I put them on and stared at myself in the mirror. If you saw me now, you would have never believed I had just killed a hundred people. You wouldn't have even believed I was involved. I knew I had one place left to go to. The Doctors study.

I headed out of my room and down the stairs to the library. Once I walked inside I ambled up the stairs in the center. I reached his study and headed towards his desk. I pulled open all the doors and searched the contents. I pulled out the book I had always caught my master reading, I knife, some matches, and a candle. I looked through the book, nothing. A word caught me, or rather, a phrase. On the first page it said "The Light Will Show You What's Hidden in the Darkness."

I riffled through the contents of the drawer once more to see if I could figure it out. The doctor had always used riddles to hide the truth. Then it struck me. I lit a match and lit the candle. I held up the first page to the candle light. What I read was far from what I had expected, and I still wish I had never read it even to this day.

TBC…

A/N: Whoa look at that cliff-hanger, seriously, someone could fall. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write even though I was half asleep. I ended up giving up on being ic, whatever, it's an au, wouldn't his personality change if he was raised differently, he'd be a different person, so whatever, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review please .


	23. Chapter 22

'There are few things in this world that even to this day, cause me to shake in pure terror. A few are minor, yet one seems to stand out amongst them all, and with valid reason. For, there is only one thing in the universe which can cause me to quake in my boots. And that is, the greatest sacrifice the beginning and also the end. It is a thing to bring forth and dispel and the very same moment. It, or rather he, is a force beyond human control. Yet, I am the very one who must bring him forward. I must make a deal with god, or rather, the devil himself. But to bring him into this world I need a sacrifice, and I need the prophesised child. I believe he is in my grasp, but only now can I go through with it. It will be an even trade, the son of god for a wish, one simple wish. I want to bypass time. And through his powers, I can finally overcome my greatest weakness, again.'

The words were clear as day on the paper. I put down the note book and my breath was quiet in my chest. I stared at the book and rested my palm on its cover. The leather was tight beneath my hand and bound masterfully. There were no words on the cover but even so I still knew what kind of book this was. I had never read one myself, but it was still apparent what kind of book it was.

I had so many questions that would never be answer, could never afford to answer. If any were to ever be answered that would mean giving up on stopping him. I couldn't ask him about this, nor could I let him go once I had caught him. It would be his final hour, our first, and very last face off.

I grabbed the candle and blew out the wick, a trail of smoke rising from the dying embers of the string. I put the candle and matches back in the draw and continued to look through them, giving them a once over to make sure there was nothing I had missed. I hadn't.

I walked around the room and looked at everything, completely taking in my surroundings. I searched and scowered the room. My eyes drifted to the chest. I was still curious about the underground room. I grabbed the candle again and pushed the chest aside. I opened the trap door and crawled down. I lit the candle and made my way down the tunnel.

I walked down the long corridor, the candle lighting my path. My footsteps echoed off the stone floor and on the walls. The sound bounced around me, accompanied by the sounds of my breath, but otherwise, it was complete silence down here. I stopped at the door and twisted the knob. It opened with ease.

I walked over to the torches on the walls and lit them all, then blew out my candle, I didn't want to over use it when it was my only means of getting back. I set it down on the table and looked at the bookshelf. It was covered in spell books and books about terrible things. But there was one gap. A gap where a familiar book had sat. It had been the doctors book. The book I had opened, the book that had left me with the mark on my hand.

My father had told me a little about the book, but he said nothing on its contents. In a sense, I don't think even he knew what was hidden within its pages. IT had marked me, and I am scared to what it actually meant. If it was something the doctor wanted so badly that he would bring me to this place he had kept hidden from me all this time, then what could be written inside that could be so important.

It was beyond me what could be inside it, but I had a terrible feeling inside me that it was anything but good. I felt like I had made a terrible mistake, and it had been mildly bugging me since then, but now that pestering had increased vastly and I knew that I had made a horrible mistake. Something bad was going to happen and it was my entire fault. I had caused a chain of events and I was the only one who could stop it.

I turned away from the shelf and examined the table. There were holes in it, somewhere bolts had been. They were in the corners of the table. The top two equal distance apart, and the bottom ones like wise. Someone had removed what was once attached to the table, almost to get rid of them so no one else could see them.

I grabbed the candle and lit it once more, blowing out the extra candles and walking back down the dark hallway. I emerged from the trap door and closed it, blowing out the candle and putting it away after pushing the chest back in place.

I shouldn't be dawdling. I walking back downstairs and looked around to check if I had missed anything important. I looked around, nothing was particularly important. But one thing was off, every single clock had stopped. The ticking noise that usually encompassed the entirety of the house was gone. It seemed so silent. Silence.

I walked to the dining table; there was a note on the surface. It read, ' Gamzee, you must be reading this, who else would come to the house, I would like to meet you one last time, at nightfall, wouldn't want it to be too soon, just in case you don't see this right away. Wouldn't want that now would we. I have even grabbed someone to motivate you, the sickly boy from the hospital; no one will even notice he's gone. So, once the sun sets, I'll meet you somewhere important, still empty to this day, never visited, never opened. The house of the people you once called 'Mother' and 'Father'. Until then, I await your arrival. If you show up to early I will kill him immediately.'

His cursive was neat as ever, even with death threats. But he had Karkat, and he was going to kill him. I have to stop him, no matter what happens. He can't hurt Karkat, I won't let this happen. But I can't go now, that would only end with Karkat's death. I have only one place left to go where I can wait out the hours. I need to go to Tavros's house.

~ I knocked impatiently at the door and waited for a response, it came quickly and I immediately opened the door. Once I spotted him, I rushed over and held him in my arms, just standing there. I breathed slowly and steadily, my eyes shut tight. He put his arms around my neck and patted my back. We stood there in silence. I only needed to be there with him, I needed him right now. I needed his warmth, his scent, his feeling. I held him tight and I could feel my breaths becoming shaky and my knees were weakening. I put him back in his chair then fell to my knees, resting my head on his hips. I felt the hot tears flowing down my cheeks before I had a chance to stop them.

"What's wrong Gamzee?" He said softly, running his hand through my hair.

"Everything, but…I can't tell you, just please, let me stay like this for a while. Please, this is all I need, I promise to never show you weakness like this again, so, just for now, will you let me stay like this." He patted me head.

"Sure… You don't always have to be strong for me Gamzee, I'm strong too. I can take what comes at me, but sometimes I can't, so why should I expect you too. I'm here for you, that's what lovers are for after all… And we're lovers are we not. So please, show me when you're weak and I'll be there for you…because I love you."

"I love you too," I muffled into his waist. His shirt quickly became damp with all my tears weighing heavily on his chest. We sat like that for a long time. When I felt the tears drying up and I could cry no longer I looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and he was awaiting me with his strong, ever smiling face. He held out his arms for me, holding them wide open. I took his invitation and hugged him, my head resting in his chest.

I leaned up and pressed a small kiss on his lips. He kissed back, his lips soft against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my chest and his eyes fluttered closed as well. His hands were small against my chest and pressed softly against me.

I pulled back and ruffled his Mohawk; he corrected it, his cheeks growing red form embarrassment. I smiled softly then leaned in and kissed his nose, holding his cheeks in my hands. He put his hands on top of mine and cuddled against it with his shoulder. He was so sweet. Tavros, I will never involve you in this mess.

"Have you seen your father lately?"

"My dad? Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted you to tell him I say thank you, for everything."

"Okay, why do you say that?"

"No reason, I just want to thank him for such a wonderful son." I said, smiling gently.

"No problem…You really think I'm wonderful?

"If I didn't would I love you as much as I do?"

"Thank you, you're pretty cool yourself."

~The sun set and I set off the once familiar house, full of memories, good and bad, and oh so full of torment.

TBC…

A/N: Well, look at that, I'm pretty sure with a cliffhanger like that I would probably cry if I was reading this, or something dramatic like that happened in another fanfic, or they ended it with a cliffhanger that size, almost breaking the edge of the cliff. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, read and review.


	24. Chapter 23

It was still a quaint old house, it hadn't changed since then, although it had grown a little worn down and old, it was still the same house I had been raised in. I guess I was expecting more, maybe for it to have been kept clean after all these years, or maybe a new family to have moved in. I don't know, it just felt empty. I knew this was my house after all these years, and it was sad seeing it the way it was now, after all, this is where my childhood had unfolded. This was where some of my greatest memories were formed, where I was raised, and where love grew like weeds.

But that love had been smothered out like the slowly dying embers on the wick of a candle, a vapor trail slowly ascending into the air. But like the dying candle, the memories were slowly withering away into nothingness and the times with them had become cloudy to me. I rested my hand on the door and I couldn't help a small smile appearing on my face. How could a forgotten home become so familiar to me? I could almost hear their voices in the air, that is, almost. My hand rested once again on the back of my head and I took a deep, steadying breath to calm my unshakeable nerves.

I could only stare at the door, for I knew what waited inside would be detrimental and the odds were unfavorable. Through my haste I had forgotten to bring a weapon of any kind. I rubbed my forehead and paced back and forth in front of the door. I kept one hand nervously on my hip and scratched my head in worry and ignorance to what was behind the door. Between me and misfortune, all that blocked my way was a simple, old, slab of wood.

I turned my head towards the setting sun, putting my hand over my eyes to shade the brightness. The sky was slowly growing darker as the gaseous ball descended from the sky and embedding itself behind the land farthest in my sight. The black ground canvased the falling star, the sky slowly darkening as it made its slow plight downward. I took another, slower, deep breath, trying to relax for the moment, keep a level head against the odds. But what odds would I be facing? Only time could tell.

It was only a matter of time after all, and time was the greatest enemy. Time passed quickly and before I knew the sun had disappeared and the sky had gone dark, only lit by many stars piercing the veil of darkness. I faced the door once again and rested my hand on the cold, metal knob. It turned easily in my grip, no lock impeding my entrance. Even if there was a lock, it was simple matter to overcome it.

I stepped into the poorly lit room and walked around the acquainted quarters. The floor boards were creaky beneath my weight, the outside misleading to how well cared for this house had actually been. It broke my heart to see it in such a condition, even though the condition it had been in previously was almost gone to me. I walked into the parlor and rested my hand on the venerable, red velvet chesterfield. It had was worn and coated in a thick layer of dust, well; everything was coated in dust after all the years of uninhabitance. No one wanted to buy a house where a slaughter had undergone.

It was a memorable old house. I continued searching the rooms until the only room that he could possibly be in struck me. He is dramatic after all, going for the room that would insure the most emotional effect. The room where my parents had died in a pool of their own blood could be the only possible explanation for such a melodramatic man. I walked to the door and twisted the knob.

I guess I couldn't say I was expecting any different. Sure enough he was there, same old Doctor Scratch. He was clad in his usual stark white suit but it was splashed with dark red speckles, or rather, spray. But who was beside him I should have also known from his note, but it still struck me as a surprise. He was untied, but he looked to be either asleep or unconscious. All my calmness has boiled away leaving behind all my anger and malevolent intent.

"How nice of you to come, right on time too. As expected of a boy with such a good upbringing." He smiled at me, his usual hosting air about him.

"I didn't come to play games Scratch."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. I guess I was expecting a little more from you. You obviously seem angered with me, and why would that be?... oh, maybe it's because the man you called your father got a little too acquainted with my gun? That seems to be the only logical conclusion." He said, resting his hand on the back of the chair which sat upon it one of my dearest friends.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt him. Besides, who are you to tell me otherwise, you're unarmed and incapable of standing against me," He pulled out his handgun from the pocket inside his jacket and showed it to me in a dramatic display. He pointed it at me and smiled. "Boom." I expected to be shot at, but it was only a ruse and a small amount of laughter came from him.

"I won't let you continue with what you've been doing. The queens dead, all of them are dead, and you would have joined them if you hadn't had run off like a coward!" I said my back straight and my hands doing just as much talking as my mouth.

"A coward? No, quite the contrary. I didn't run away, I lengthened the game. Who wants it to end that simply? Surely not me. No, I just raised the stakes a little, I'm sure you can appreciate how long it's been going on. Maybe I was a little too dramatic for you." He bent down a little and raised the chin of the boy sitting in the chair. He was unconscious. "Poor thing, so young and he already has one foot in the grave, guess we're in the same boat." He pulled back his hand and started pacing back and forth as he talked. "You know, I've never seen as much passion in your eyes during our few past encounters than I've seen during our entire time together.

"It's refreshing in a sense, and it only adds more fun to the game." He said continuing his pacing while I interjected his conversation.

"Is that all this is to you, a game? This is real life, you're treating human life like it means nothing!"

"And you think it does? Humans are only as valuable as they think they are. They reproduce like animals, giving into desires, guiltless, lustful creatures that only care about themselves in the long run. And there are millions of them. So you tell me, what makes individual humans so special." He raised his eyebrow towards me as if anticipating an insightful answer.

"Every human is important, no matter whom they are. Some stars shine brighter than others, do they not, yet every star is important, for if they were not there, the universe would be out of balance. Every star is a light, and every person is a new idea. Every person is worth giving a chance. So what you're doing to them, how you're treating them, is wrong and cruel."

"I suppose your words have some meaning to them, but that's as much as they'll ever be, just words… How about this, if every person has a purpose, then what is mine? What about his, or even yours? Surely not every person can have a purpose; the world would be a lot nicer place. So if he has a purpose," he points towards Karkat as his hateful words trail from his mouth, " Then what is it, he's going to die soon, and he's done nothing with his life, does he truly even matter in the long run?"

"Karkat has already done what he needs to, and he will surely do much greater things, he still has a couple years ahead of him!"

"Now, I wouldn't be so sure of that, I'm a doctor after all, I'd say, he's almost at the end of his rope. Maybe a few more days, or tonight, after all, all the stress this is putting on his body, if I hadn't had knocked him out, I'm certain he would have had a stroke by now. You know, under all the stress, his heart rate would increase, and then his blood would clot and block his blood flow. He'd get a stroke, and in his condition, surely die. This is only my professional opinion, but even still, that's only a genetic disorder, you can also tell that he has blood cancer. I found that out at the hospital before I picked him up. I overheard the nurse talking about it, saying he only has a few more days left." I was in complete and utter shock, the doctors had told me he still had quite some time ahead of him, and they had lied to him for so long. I was at a loss for words.

"This can't be…"

"But it is. What a shame… You know, I never did tell you who I actually was." I stared at him confused.

"My name, as you know, is Scratch, well, that's the name I go by. My real name is… well, I can't remember it to be quite frank with you. It's been a long time since anyone has ever called me by my real name. I'm a lot older than you think."

"Why are you telling me this?" I said in utter confusion with a little fear mixed in.

"Why? Because you're not leaving here, and, I might as well get this off my chest, seeing as how I'm not going to let you leave here. Where was I… oh yes, so I'm a lot older than you think I am. Maybe that's not the best place to start, but I might as well continue. I am actually hundreds of years old. And every time I've lived I've met one of you, a Makara. You are a tricky bunch; it wasn't easy to get rid of you every time. Last generation, I failed, so I killed him this generation, it just so happened to be your father. They've all been incredibly easy to manipulate though. Who would have thought, the sons of a god, yet they are manipulated by nothing more than a mere con man.

"Although, I am so much more than a man, so I guess your compliance was inevitable and only to be expected. So for the past how many generations, I've offed every single one of you, would you like to know why?"

"…"

"Because I have to. Last generation, I found two of you Makaras; I could only kill one of you though. I still held up with my end of the deal.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I have to do this, aren't you? For the lord. The man you call god is not even a god at all. It is a false religion with some truth to it. There is no jujus or after world. Just a man, or rather, a lord. He has power and he can make deals, but every deal comes with a price. So for every deal I make with him, I have to give him the corpse of one of his sons. What is my deal you ask? I get to change my body. This way, my spirit lives on even when my old body is dead and I can move onto a new body.

"This body is defective though, I should have found out his status before I changed to his body. Do you remember how my 'parents' died. Well actually, I used to use this boy's father as my vessel, but as I previously informed you, I couldn't defeat your father, he killed my old body, and I switched out just in time. He thought he had killed me, then fled town. After that, I found out that this body was going to die in twenty years. I thought I wouldn't get to see him again so I could kill him. Then he showed up at my door step with you, so I took my chance and killed him.

"But you know what would be better than a new body… immortality. So if I take your body and make the trade, I'm sure that would be even, two Makaras over one is always a better deal. It's not only two Makaras that Ito make the deal; I also have all those sacrifices too. You just hold still."

"Is that why you killed all those people, for your stupid 'immortality'?"

"You talk about it as if it is something easy to acquire. Insolent boy, I have spent hundreds of years studying those texts. But only recently I have found out exactly how to achieve immortality. It was that book you opened for me. I already had a chance to look at it before, but it was cut short and I could only catch a glimpse of what I needed for imortality. I knew I needed all those sacrifices, but needing two Makaras was news to me. I'm glad I kept you all these years for more than just killing the sacrifices.

"I always hated the name Gamzee, I always have and always will. It is a traitorous name and a betraying name. I think your father chose it as a way to spite me."

While he had been talking, I had gradually moved closer to him, slowly and steadily, he didn't even notice during his pompous speech. Then he turned sharply and pointed his gun towards me. "Not so fast, I was just getting to the best part." He took a step back then pulled up a tarp; underneath it was my father's body. "Everything's ready to go; now you just need to sit still and let this happen."

What happened next was completely unexpected. Karkat jumped from his seat and wrapped his hands around Scratch's neck and started to choke him. Scratch clawed at Karkat's hands with one hand and pointed the gun behind him, he shot twice, and the second shot ended the struggle. Karkat fell to the ground, clutching his chest on his right side. He was gasping for breath, his lung had been punctured.

That's when I lost it. I ran at him, I grabbed the gun from his hands and pointed it at him. Only for a second did I hesitate. He smiled at my hesitation. That smile sparked my hatred once again and I shot him straight through the heart.

= "Come to the kitchen dear." The little boy ran inside at the voice of his mother ran in to greet her.

"Hello mother." The little boy beamed.

"Oh dear, you're covered in scratches again, were those silly boys bullying you again?"

"Yeah, but they only do it because they think just because they're in a higher class they can do this, it's not fair mom." The scratch covered boy said angrily.

"Boys will be boys dear. Don't worry about them because I will always have my arms open for you when you come back home."

"What's for supper mom?"

"You're favorite, stew. And for desert, the neighbors gave us a pie! Now come on, I'll dish you up."

~"Hey look, it's scratch," The taller of the boys yelled and then walked over and pushed the smaller boy down. "Where you heading, scratch?"

"That's not my name, please stop calling me that."

"Please, look who has some manners, what a mamma's boy." The taller boy's accomplice said.

"I didn't know a slut of a mother could teach her son anything good." The three bullies laughed at this. Then another boy came out of nowhere and next thing they knew, the tallest boy was on the ground.

"You shouldn't be so rude, you snotty prat." Scoffed the mysterious boy as the other boys ran away in fear of the stronger boy. He helped up 'scratch' and patted him off. "Are you alright? They didn't beat you up or anything, you're all scratched up after all."

"I'm fine, I'm always like that. Thank you for scaring them away." The small boy said shyly.

"It's no problem, it really pisses me off when people think they can pick on other people just cause they're bigger. My names Gamzee, Gamzee Makara." He said happily with a big grin on his face.

"My name's White. It's nice to meet you. I can't thank you enough."

"How old are you by the way? You can't be that young considering the way you talk."

"I'm eleven; I guess I do talk a little weird for my age. I go to the library a lot to read."

"You read, that's really cool. I'm actually younger than you, I'm only nine. It's really weird isn't it? I thought you were younger than me. Sorry about that." After that, the boys became really close friends. They even stayed over at each other's houses. Gamzee was a noble too, but his dad gave him leeway and let 'scratch' visit. One night Gamzee went to stay over at 'Scratch's' house."

"It's really cool that your dad let you stay over so much." White said.

"I know, they're pretty lenient about that. Hey, Scratch, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure Gamzee. What is it?"

"Lately I've been having these weird dreams. They really scare me sometimes. I can't wake up from them either until they're done. Sometimes I wake up crying."

"How long have you been having nightmares like this?"

"Only for the past week, but I have them every night. Scratch, what should I do?"

"I don't know, but you're staying here tonight so I'm here for you."

"Thanks, do you mind if I stay in your bed tonight?"

"Okay, but don't hog all the blankets."

"You know Scratch, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine, well, you're my only friend Gamzee."

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

~Scratch woke up to a scream. It was the middle of the night and it rung through the otherwise quiet night air. Scratch jumped up and saw that his bed was empty. Gamzee was gone. Scratch quietly got out of his bed, the fear rising quickly inside him. He tip toed to his mother's room to check on her. He peeked in through the door and what he saw was worse than he could ever imagine.

Red was everywhere, the walls were covered in it, the floor, and the bed. His mother lay on the floor, covered in blood and her stomach torn open. Standing over her was a boy, no, a beast in human form. He was coated in blood and there was a crazed smile on his face. White snuck away and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Once he had one he went back to his mother's room. He was still in there. White charged at him with his knife pointed forward. The blade met flesh and the boy in front of him opened his eyes wide. Blood spat from his mouth and he looked Scratch straight in the eyes.

It was Gamzee Makara. The boy who killed his mother. Gamzee's knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a dead mess. The front door opened and a man ran inside. He looked horrified at the scene.

"Did you… do this little boy…?" He said with fear in his voice. It was understandable that anyone in his situation would assume it was Scratch. The man was carrying a gun and he pointed it at Scratch. His gun fired in his fear shaken state. Scratch fell to the ground, barely hanging onto life.

Scratch did something he had done every day, so why was it so important before death. He wanted to live. He didn't want to die, he still had to live. He was still young, he was never given the chance to live. He wanted god to help him. He prayed to every god he knew. He needed help from anyone, anything. There was a bright light and the man who had shot him fell unconscious on the ground.

"Hello Scratch, with the blood of my son, you have summoned me. Would you like to make a deal?"

TBC…

A/N: Only one more chapter left guys, I hope you enjoy it. This one took a while to write, writers block is not fun. This took me way to long, I'm sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, read and review, the final chapter should be coming out soon.


	25. Chapter 24

Endings are always the hardest, almost as hard as beginnings. Endings are always sad, but there is always more after the end. Endings usually end up pretty cliché, or it seems that way. But for the literally challenged it becomes a more massive obstacle. But endings are inevitable, the best things always are. So I guess we'll just have to start from where we left off.

The body was still in my arms, the blood from the gun wound flowing and wetting my shirt. I held the body close, walking slowly, feeling as if my knees would give out any second, as if my world would crash down even more around him. Yet somehow, my legs carried him to his dear friend's home. I knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and a man with goggles and an apron opened the door. He was covered in grease and oil.

"Hello, how can I help you," He said, smiling, almost as if he couldn't see the dead body in my arms.

"Is Equius home?" This was the first time I had seen Equius' mentor, he looked young, but there was something off. There was an air about him like something was missing. There were a few banging sounds behind him, then a howl of pain. After a few seconds, Equius showed up behind him.

"Go back to your work shop please, master" There was a strange sadness in his eyes, but Equius pushed away the man and he left as fast as he had showed up. Then after a sigh, Equius' eyes turned to me, and then went downwards. In that moment, his face went white. He looked deeply shaken to the core. He looked more than shocked, like he didn't know how to react; he had no grounds as his feelings in that moment. His eyes remained on Karkat's body, no words were returned, we just stood there in silence.

I felt shame and guilt coiling like a tight ball inside my stomach; I thought my stomach was going to twist itself apart. I looked up at Equius once again and he turned away and started walking towards his room. I followed suit and went into his room with him.

"It was my fault."

"I'm aware…" He grabbed a cloth from his work bench and wiped the oil of his hands. The shadow from the candle on his desk cast shadows and dimmed the room. Equius ran his hand through his hair. The bed in the corner of the room was left in a dishevelled mess, the blanket tossed amuck.

"…"

"You can put him down, just put him on my bed… was it fast, or did he have a prolonged death."

"It was fast."

"Did he die well? Was it a death to be proud of?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Will you please excuse yourself, I need to make the final preparations of my latest project, I can now finish." I left after that, I didn't look back, I didn't question him, I just left.

After the sky was dark and the night was heavy around me. I could only think of one thing, Karkat. He was dead, Karkat was dead. It is always hard to believe when someone's gone, it's like they've gone away on vacation. But sometimes, they just don't come back, do they. My legs carried me to a small little hut inside the castles gates. I didn't bother knocking, it was too late anyways. I felt my head hit the door as I leaned forward and my knees gave out.

The door opened in front of me and a short silhouette stared down at me. I looked up, eyes wide and red. Tears ran down my face and my mouth was left agape. The small arms outstretched in front of me and I stared up. He pulled me close and I was limp in his arms.

"Gamzee, what happened?" he held me in this one sided embrace then he leaned back and looked me in my empty eyes.

"…"

"Come inside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bed room. He sat me down on his bed and then pulled himself out of his wheel chair and after a small struggle he sat beside me. He took my hand and held it in his hands.

"Gamzee, I love you… what happened." He said leaning forward resting his head on my shoulder.

"He's d…"

"I can't hear you Gamzee, please speak a little louder."

"He's dead…"

"Who's dead."

"…Karkat…" after that there was a short pause, then Tavros pulled me close, his arms wrapped tightly around me and his face squished against my arm. I looked down at him then hesitantly wrapped my arms around him as well. We sat there for a long time, in silence. Tavros started crying eventually, then I did too. It became less silent then he mustered up the courage and asked how it happened. I told him about the cancer, I told him he had a stroke and died. I would never tell Tavros about what actually happened. I forged a story and Tavros didn't question it.

It had been a few weeks since Karkat had died and a lot had happened since then. The queen disappeared, but no one really questioned it. Everyone just assumed she had gone on another adventure with her ship. I never really got why it had left the bay that night. Maybe it had something to do with the prince's disappearance along with the captors. The king was still king as always. The princess was still at the palace, but things had become less tense after the queen disappeared.

I still live in the big house. It houses only one. The clocks still tick on and on. They never stop. I've read some of the books in the library. I even performed a magic show for Tavros and his father. I also had a show in towns square, I wore a mask though.

Tavros and I have gotten pretty close; we were actually planning on meeting up with him at the sea.

"Tavros are you ready bro?" I said, putting on my shirt and getting my clothes back on. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to tame the chaotic locks. I turned to Tavros and smiled at him. The metal gears of his new legs were silent and creak free. He was wearing shorts and a light shirt. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I scooped him up bridal style and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door and it opened after a short moment. Tavros and I stared at his father. He sighed.

"I'm going to go to the palace for the rest of the day, please clean up everything if you decide to do that again tonight. And be less loud next time. I will allow it for now." He closed the door then shortly we heard the outside door close and we were left standing there. I looked down at Tavros, his face was a bright red.

"Dad… h-he heard us." I started laughing.

"You were making pretty loud noises last night Tavros, even I can't deny that."

"Gamzee," He said shocked then playfully hit my shoulder. I kissed him one last time then put him down and ruffled his homework.

"You're almost as tall as me now bro, with those kicking legs you're taller than you were before. I think they're pretty motherfucking cool."

"Thank Gamzee, they're all robotic."

"Equius bro was really wicked to hook you up with some sick kicks like that."

"Gamzee you've become so relaxed lately, you're not as high strung as you used to be. I guess that's what happens when you had a master like that. I'm happy; I like you better this way dude." He leaned up and stole a quick kiss then grabbed his bag and went out the door. I walked after him, grabbing the umbrella and the picnic basket on my way. HE was waiting outside the cottage and smiled at me.

"You've also gotten slower," He laughed.

"I can outrun you though."

"Are you so sure about that?" he smirked playfully and swung the bag back and forth.

"Maybe, probably not, you're pretty fast now, I'm pretty sure you could outrun the horses if you wanted to bro." I couldn't hold in my laughter after that and it shot out. We walked down the street and we could see the ocean not too far from where we were.

"Can we make a quick stop?"

"Sure, where?" Tavros said.

"You'll see, just wait here for a second."

"Okay." I ran over to the little shop on the corner.

"Can I have some ice cream please?"

"How many?"

"Uh, four chocolates please." The man behind the counter scooped four cones then gave me the total; I paid him the amount then took the cones, adjusting the baggage I was already carrying.

"Oh, you're back with ice cream! Gamzee… I don't think you needed an extra one, there's only going to be three of us remember." I started down confused, had I really said four.

"I suppose I don't, but it's too late to waste it," We continued on our way to the beach and shortly spotted Equius. He wasn't alone. There was someone beside him. When I got a closer look, it was a robot.

"Hey Equius, sick robot bro."

"Gamzee, the ocean is as pretty as you described it. I can't believe I missed out on this."

"It can talk?"

Of course I can talk you fuckface, It's me."

"Karkat."

THE END

A/N: This fanfic was a pain in the butt, maybe I'll write another one soon, maybe go for a less action one and more romance, well I hope you enjoyed it, the ride has been fun so far, but all good things must come to an end. Good bye dear readers, I hope we meet again.


End file.
